


DON'T MESS WITH A MAMA BEAR -7

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Aurora Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story with the siblings trio. On a witch hunt Dean protects Sam and gets a spell cast on him. Aurora and Castiel are expecting a new addition to the family. Aurora has to find a way to break the spell before it kills Dean. Then the unthinkable happens she disappears without a trace. Can they find her before it's too late? OC characters throughout story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun had not yet started peaking out from behind the mountains when Aurora rolled over enough to see the clock. She squinted trying to clear her vision enough to make out the numbers. 

"Alright, I'm getting up." Aurora fussed rubbing her swollen belly as the baby kicked against her hand. She slid to the edge of the bed resting for a moment before carefully pushing her body up to stand. 

"You're up early." Castiel said strolling into the bedroom to give her a hug and gently placing a hand on her swollen belly staring at it lovingly. 

"Blame it on this rascal, he doesn't want to rest." 

"How are you feeling?"

"Fat and needing to pee." she sighed heading for the bathroom.

"I have the truck packed, are you sure about this; I could just transport us there."

"No, too much to take with us and I don't want to upset him. He's active enough as it is."

"Are Dean and Sam meeting us there?"

"Yes, they're wrapping up a hunt and should get there around the same time as us."

"Do you have to call Crowley?"

"Angel, we've talked about this, Ellie is the one who made the decision on who gets her pups. Besides Jasper has been here nearly everyday to see them, I know he'll take care of his son." Aurora explained to him again.

"Alright. I fixed some fruit and oatmeal for you." 

"Thanks, do you know where I left my cell?"

"I think in the kitchen on the counter." 

"Crap, Angel I can't see my shoes." she complained trying to see past her belly.

"Hold on." he said leaning down and setting her slip on shoes beside her feet so she could put them on.

"Thanks let me eat and I'll text Crowley." she smiled as he took her arm to help her waddle toward the kitchen. "Hey girl." she called to Ellie.

Ellie looked up seeing her companion was up and got up stretching and yawning before heading for the door with three pups behind her. She whined knowing one of them would open the door and allow them to take a quick run. The pups had grown quickly and were already a hand full and loved to explore the outdoors. Ellie was teaching them to hunt and how to protect their charges. She was a proud momma wolf and wanted her babies to know their strengths and powers.

Asteria, Aurora's aunt, received one of the female pups a few days ago, named Athena, Allie, for short. Crowley was getting a male, Artemis, and Bobby was getting Lelantos, Leo for short. Aurora decided to keep the other female, Phoebe, for a guardian for the baby soon to be born. 

"Crowley text back, complaining about the time, but will be here in fifteen minutes." Aurora said in between bites of fruit. "Did you pack me some yogurt?"

"Yes."

"Crackers in case I get car sick?"

"Yes, and I packed some water, juice, and chocolate almond milk." he listed picking up an ice chest.

"You're always so good to me." she told him. 

Howling and barking could be heard outside as Aurora and Castiel made their way to the front door. Aurora went out first to find Jasper had come with Crowley and was playing with the pups. He was a loving father and helped Ellie with the pups. 

"Boggers, little Chipmunk did you swallow a watermelon?" Crowley barked out with a laugh as Aurora made her way toward him. 

Castiel frowned at him and started to reply, but Aurora beat him to it.

"Funny Crowley, like I haven't heard that before." she growled at him. "Thanks for coming."

"So you and Feathers are going to have a little Feathers, so when is the big day?"

"Couple of months, maybe sooner the way he's acting. Artemis come." she called to the male pup that was jumping at Jasper. He ran over and sat by her side wagging his tail happily. "Artie, you're going home with Uncle Crowley and your Daddy. I want you to be a good boy and you come to visit ok?" 

Artemis yipped and pushed against her hand wanting to be loved. Jasper walked over to Aurora and began to sniff her stomach and investigate it. Aurora felt the baby kick hard and grunted as Jasper woofed and licked her shirt before rubbing his head across her belly and whining.

"Jasper, no!" Aurora groaned as she pushed him away but not before he left a slobbery trail across her shirt.   
"I'm going to have to change before we leave."

"You going somewhere?" Crowley inquired.

"Yes, we're going to see Bobby and my brothers and take him a pup." 

"Do be careful Mama Chipmunk." he told her. "You take care of her and the little one." he ordered looking at Castiel before vanishing with Jasper and Artie. 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Let me change and we'll leave. Ellie, Phoebe in." she called to them before heading back into the house. Castiel closed the camper door on the truck and made sure he had everything in it and was ready to leave. 

"Should you call your brothers and let them know we are on our way?"

"No, I don't want to disturb their hunt. I'll call Bobby when we get closer." she said trying to get comfortable in the passenger seat of the truck.

Since Castiel didn't need sleep he could drive for hours or until they needed gas or Aurora needed a bathroom break which was more frequent now. He decided to stop every fours hours regardless to allow Aurora time to walk around and snack and to let the wolfs have a quick run before moving on.

They were more than halfway to Bobby's when Castiel pulled into a gas station and stopped at a pump. He got out and pulled out the credit card Aurora had given him to pay for the gas. He examined the directions and inserted the card pulling it out quickly. After following the directions, he began to pump the gas. Aurora wiggled out of the passenger seat and headed for the store to use the restroom and grab a snack. She had been craving something salty for the past hour and wanted to grab some chips. Castiel was waiting on her when she made her way back to the truck.

"Do you need your pillow and blanket?" he asked her as she settled back into the passenger seat.

"Maybe the pillow, since it's getting dark, I might be able to nap, that is if the little hellion doesn't decide to do the tango in there." she replied rubbing her swollen belly to try and quiet the baby.

"Let me know when you need to stop again, we should be able to get there by early morning." 

"I will, love you Angel." she yawned kissing his cheek before sliding down to rest her head on his shoulder.

Castiel looked down at her face and smiled realizing how much he loved her too. He was still amazed with the human emotions he now felt for Aurora and his baby.

"Hey, let your momma rest little one." he whispered laying a hand on her belly as she snuggled next to him. He felt slight movement as the baby settled down with his touch.

He got back on the interstate and continued their journey to Bobby's.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Are you sure you should drive?" Castiel asked as Aurora adjusted the seat for her swollen belly.

"Its fine Angel, we're only a couple hours from Bobby's and I need to do something besides sit there."

"If you get tired you stop and I will take over."

"Just get in and quit fretting." she ordered starting the truck. Castiel huffed and went around getting in the other side pouting. He didn't like it when Aurora was stubborn. He felt he should take care of her, whether she wanted it or not.

The scenery started looking familiar the closer they got to the salvage yard. Aurora started getting excited as she turned on the road leading to Bobby's. She slowed the truck as the entrance to the yard came into view. She slowed down and pulled up to the front door of the house. Castiel quickly got out after the truck stopped and hurried to the driver's side to help Aurora get out. 

"Thanks Angel am I glad to get here. Let's let the gang out." she said making her way to the back of the truck. She opened the door and let Ellie, Phoebe and Leo out. "Ok, girl go explore and check the place out, but stay nearby."

Ellie woofed once and trotted off into the yard followed by her pups. She would run the yard and be sure there were no dangers around that could harm them. She made her way through the junk cars getting familiar with the place and marking her territory.

"I thought I heard someone." Bobby called from the porch as Aurora and Castiel walked toward him. "Damn girl, you look ready to pop!"

"Thanks Bobby, I love you too." she laughed give him an awkward hug. 

"Come on in, Cas good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

"Are my brothers not here yet?"

"Nope, haven't heard from them. Maybe it took longer than expected, you how hunts can go sideways when you least expect it."

"Hope they get here soon, can't wait to see them." 

"So when's the big event?"

"Couple more months, but he's getting antsy and I'm getting tired carrying him around and he loves to kick my bladder all the time. On that note, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I have some coffee made, if you want some." he offered to Castiel.

"I'm good, thanks." Cas declined sitting down at the table only to jump up when Aurora screamed from the bathroom. 

"Aurora!" Castiel called rushing to the bathroom with Bobby close behind. "Aurora!" Castiel tore the door open and found Aurora on the floor curled up in pain. Castiel knelt beside her checking her for any injuries. 

"Is it the baby?" Bobby asked from the door.

"I don't think so. Aurora what can I do?" 

"I'm ok, help me up." she panted trying to get her breathing under control. Castiel helped her sit up as he brushed her hair from her face. 

"What happened?"

"Call my brothers." she huffed out letting Castiel pull her to her feet.

Bobby frowned but headed for his desk to get his cell. Before he could pick it up it began to ring.

"Hello." 

"It's Sam, Bobby, Dean's been hurt, we're at Sioux City Hospital." Sam said quickly. "Better hurry."

"Bobby who was that?" 

"Sam, he said Dean was hurt, they're at Sioux City Hospital."

"Crap! Angel put some water and food out for Ellie and the pups. I'll let her know we're leaving." Oree said heading for the back door. 

Oree stood on the porch looking out across the yard before whistling loudly. Within minutes Ellie and two pups trotted to her. Ellie looked up into her companion's face panting happily.

"We're going to be gone for a while girl. I want you to guard the place; you can hunt but stay close. Angel will pop in to leave food and water. You take care of things." 

Ellie cocked her head and woofed with understanding. She would be sure things were safe.

"Oree, we put their beds in the garage in case of rain." Bobby called to her from the back door.

"Thanks, they'll take care of the place, are we ready?"

"Yeah, we can take my car, come on let's go see yer brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the car was heavy and quit as Bobby, Aurora and Castiel rushed to Sioux City Hospital after the frantic call from Sam. They made it in record time, pulling into the front of the hospital so Oree and Castiel could get.

"I'll park the car and be right in." Bobby told them before driving on into the parking lot.

"Come on Angel, we need to find my brothers." Aurora told Castiel, as she pulled him toward the front entrance of the hospital.

Aurora cast her essence outward, searching for her brothers before heading for the elevators. They got out on the fourth floor and walked down the hall, finding the waiting room and an exhausted and upset Sam.

"Sammy." Aurora called as they hurried to him. Aurora saw Sam's hand was bandaged and he moved slowly and carefully holding his side.

"Wow!" Sam cried looking down at Aurora's bulging stomach. "You've gotten...Wow."

"I know I'm huge." she laughed at his shock. "Where's Dee? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good and Dean's in surgery." he said his tone changing to fear and concern. "We were tracking a witch, but didn't know there were two of them. They tossed us around pretty good, before Dean killed the first, but the second did some sort of spell aimed at me and Dean pushed me out of the way." Sam explained. "I killed her but not before she finished the spell."

"What's the surgery for?"

"Internal bleeding they needed to stop." 

"Angel, go find Dean and check on him, do whatever you need to." she instructed him as she pushed Sam back down into a seat. "You need to sit down before you fall down."

Sam let her push him back on a couch where he seemed to deflate as the tension began to leave his body. He leaned into his sister's touch as she put her arms around him. He knew everything would be ok now that she was here. 

"I got you Sammy." she whispered. "Everything's going to be alright now."

"He's being moved to recovery. They've repaired his body, but I will finish healing him when we are allowed to see him." 

"What else?"

"Family of Dean Winston." a male doctor asked as he stepped into the room.

"Here." Sam said standing back up. "This is our sister and her husband and that is our adopted father." he introduced them waiting for Bobby to join them from the hall.

"How's my brother?" Aurora asked pulling herself up to stand by Sam.

"The surgery went well, we stopped the internal bleeding, but we are keeping him sedated until we can determine what is causing the psychotic episodes. When he was brought in it took five of us to hold him down before we could sedate him. We are going to keep him lightly sedated so he won't injure himself."

"When can we see him?"

"He's in recovery right now. They should be moving him to a room within the hour and you can see him then."

"Thank you." Sam said worry still in his voice.

"We'll start trying him on medication as soon as I'm sure he's stable enough." 

"Alright." Aurora nodded knowing they had to get Dean out of here before that began.

Sam waited until the doctor had left before turning to the others. 

"We need to move him before that happens."

"What happened?"

"The spell did something to Dean, he started freaking out and fighting me. I knew he needed a doctor when he started coughing up blood. Lucky for me, he passed out so I could get him here. When we got to in the ER, he went ballistic, they had to sedate him. I mean I don't know, it was like he didn't know who I was or where he was. Even with his injuries he couldn't be controlled."

"So the spell did something to his mind." Bobby suggested rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin.

"I have her books in the Impala; maybe you can find something there." 

"Let me make some calls, find us a place to stay." Bobby said pulling his cell out of his jacket and heading into the hall. 

"Angel, as soon as Bobby finds us a place, you're going to take Dean there, the rest of us will follow." 

"Won't they get suspicious if he just vanishes?"

"I'll take care of it." she said absently rubbing her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked sensing her distress and moved closer to her.

"Yes, he's trying to change positions." she grunted pushing gently on her stomach. 

"Oh my God." Sam said amazed when he could see movement ripple across her stomach under her tight shirt. 

"Want to feel?" she asked taking his good hand and laying it on her stomach.

Sam jumped slightly when he felt a hard kick to his hand and movement before the baby stilled. 

"That's...Wow...I mean..." he said smiling down at his sister as he removed his hand.

"Hey, put your hand back, he seems to like it." she urged putting his hand back on her stomach feeling the baby settle with Sam's touch. "I think he likes his uncle."

"Is he always that active?"

"Usually two o'clock in the morning, he wants to dance and won't settle down." she sighed feeling the strain of everything going on.

"Aurora sit, try to rest." Castiel told her.

"Come on we can't do anything until he's moved to a room." Sam encouraged her, moving to sit back down on the couch. 

Aurora allowed Sam to pull her back onto the couch where she slumped against him exhausted. He grunted using a hand to hold his ribs.

"Are you injured Sam?" Castiel asked noticing his discomfort.

"Bruised ribs and some cuts and scratches."

"Let me." he said laying a hand on his chest and concentrating allowing his grace to heal him of his injures. 

Sam blinked several times and twisted his body around easily now. "Thanks Cas." he half smiled at him feeling physically better, but was still concerned about his brother.

"Ok, found us a place just on the outskirts of town, no close neighbors, we can use it as long as we need it." Bobby informed them as he walked over to them. 

"Sounds good, give us the directions and why don't you go shopping for food. We'll get Dean there and figure out what is going on."

"Sure lass." he said writing down the address and brief directions on a slip of paper.

"Here, use this and get enough for a week or so I guess." Oree told him before handing a credit card to him. "Get me some Chunky Monkey ice cream and some yogurts and stuff for stir fry or maybe Mexican, but definitely Italian."

"Damn kid, I've heard expecting women get cravings, but sounds like you'll eat anything." 

"Hey, I'm eating for two and he seems to like variety." she shrugged.

"Right, I'll see what I can do." he said scribbling quickly in a small notepad as he headed out of the room.

"I'm going to get you something to eat and drink, Sam would you like something?"

"Coffee would be good, thanks Cas."

"Thanks Angel, the cafeteria is probably on the first floor."

"I'll find it."

"Seems like he's adjusting."

"He puts up a good front." Oree giggled. "You should of seen him when we watched a program on birth. I thought he was going to hyperventilate."

"That I would've paid to see." Sam laughed with her.

"I told him I was going to have a home birth, boy that didn't go over very well."

"I can image." he chuckled.

"I threatened bodily harm if he didn't quit hovering over me like a mother hen. I love the guy very much, but he hasn't a clue sometimes."

"You gotta give him a break; he is kind of new to all this fatherhood stuff and the human side of things."

"You hold his hand then, I need some alone time once and a while." she huffed. "He wants to wait on me hand and foot. That gets old real fast." 

"He does it because he cares."

"I know." 

"So how much longer?"

"Couple more months, but I swear this little guy is getting impatient and will be here sooner."

"You are pretty big."

"Thanks a lot." she fussed popping him in the arm. "You don't tell a pregnant woman that."

"Sorry Sis." Sam mumbled, knowing she wasn't really mad. He rubbed his eyes trying to fight the exhaustion that wanted to pull him under.

SPNSPNSPN

Fifteen minutes later Castiel walked back in with food and drinks. He sat down beside Aurora and handed Sam a large coffee.

"I put sugar and creamer in it Sam."

"Thanks Cas."

"Here Aurora, I go you a turkey sandwich with mustard and some fruit." 

"Thanks, Angel. Sam eat half of this."

"No, no, I'm good."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, yesterday I think."

"Not acceptable, now eat this." she ordered holding out half of her sandwich and a napkin.

"Look, you need it more, I'm really..."

"Sam Winchester am I going to have to force feed you?" she argued. "I don't want you hitting the floor because you haven't eaten."

"Better do it Sam, she's not going to stop until you do." 

"Alright Sis, you win." he finally gave in.

"Of course I do." Aurora nodded taking a bite of her half of the sandwich. She watched closely being sure Sam did eat his part and didn't try to hide it. 

Sam reluctantly took a small bite chewing it slowly realizing that he was actually hungry. He took another bigger bite chewing faster this time. Aurora glanced sideways at him as a hint of a smile tweaked her lips. She was a mother hen around her brothers and they let her do it because she wouldn't stop even if they ask. Aurora was a true Winchester when it came to being stubborn and hard headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Forty-five minutes later a nurse walked in and told them they could see Dean. Sam and Castiel quickly got up, each grabbing one of Aurora's arms to help her up. She grunted uncomfortably as she got her feet under her to stand. They followed the nurse down the hall and around the corner where she stopped in front of a room.

"He's still pretty out of it; the doctor is keeping him mildly sedated so he won't hurt himself or someone else."

"Thank you." Aurora told her. "Will you start getting his discharge paperwork ready; we'll be moving him to Sioux Falls General Hospital within the hour?"

"Excuse me? The doctor didn't mention this."

"We want him closer to home and his doctors, so if you'll get the forms ready I'll be out after I see my brother to sign them."

"I'm paging the doctor." she huffed turning on her heels and walking back to the nurse's station.

SPNSPNSPN

Aurora pushed the door slowly open to Dean's hospital room and stepped into the room first. Castiel stepped up behind her, taking her elbow as they walked closer to the bed. Aurora felt her knees go weak seeing her brother's injured body. Castiel tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling.

Dean's face was very pale and sweat beaded up on his forehead. His face was pinched in pain as his eyes moved steadily under his eyelids. Uncontrolled twitching ran up and down his body as he fought to pull himself to consciousness. 

"Oh Dee." she whispered looking down at his bruised and trembling body. She reached an unsteady hand toward his face wanting to comfort him, but unsure of what kind of reaction he would have. 

"Cas can you help him?" Sam asked as he stood by the other side of his bed.

"I can help with the physical injuries." Cas said laying a hand on Dean's head and assessing his injuries that needed healing. "There are some things even an angel can't heal."

"I'll see how the paperwork is coming and when we get him out of here, I'll see what I can do." Aurora told them as she bit her lip to keep from crying.

SPNSPNSPN

Thirty minutes later an agitated Aurora made her way back into the room. Cas looked alarmed at her condition and hurried to her.

"Aurora are you alright?"

"I'm fine Angel; I had to throw my weight around with these dumb ass doctors to get my point across. Gather up his things and get him to the house Bobby found. Sam and I will follow in the Impala." she instructed looking around the room for Dean's things.

Sam quickly gathered the bag with his clothes and started unhooking the monitors from his brother. 

"Leave the IV in, we may need that for a bit." 

"Ok Sis. He's ready to go." Sam said taking the last monitor off Dean.

"You remember the address Angel?"

"Yes, I'll get him settled by the time you two get there." Cas assured her laying a hand on Dean's arm and with a swish of wings and a slight disturbance of the air they disappeared.

"Come on, let's get out of here." 

"Want me to bring the car to the front and pick up you?"

"No, walking is actually good for me, just can't move as fast anymore." she huffed holding a hand to her lower back. "He doesn't like it when I get upset either."

"So you know it's going to be a boy?"

"Yes, no doubt about it, John Robert. We're going to call him Johnny."

Sam looked down at her, surprised by the name she had picked. 

"He was my Dad too even if I didn't know him and Bobby is like a second father, what better way to show them how much I love them." 

"Dad would have been very proud of you. I wish he had met you."

"Me too." she sighed waiting for Sam to unlock the passenger door.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam pulled up to the house and parked along side Bobby's car. He got out and went around to the other side to help his sister out. Aurora puffed and groaned as she let him pull her to a standing position. They made their way to the front door that opened right before they got there.

"Good you're here." Bobby nodded letting them in.

"Sam could you make me some hot tea, I'm going to check on Dean."

"Sure Sis, I'll see what I can find."

"If you'll get my pack out of Bobby's car, there's some in it, my special blend."

"Alright."

Aurora followed Bobby to the back of the house and into one of the bedrooms. Castiel was sitting in a chair beside the bed Dean was occupying. He stood up when Aurora made her way to the bed.

"Sit, you need to rest."

"I'm good Angel; I need to check my brother. I'm going to see if I can reach into his mind and find out what is going on." she said pulling the chair closer to the bed.

Castiel and Bobby watched her take Dean's hand and lay the other on his forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated, pushing hard to reach the connection she needed. Her frown deepened as she met a barrier stopping her from entering Dean's mind. She searched and wiggled her way deeper looking for a crack or slit to get in. Her breathing came in short, shallow pants causing the baby to complain. Castiel pulled her back and broke the connection not liking how pale she was looking.

"There's a barrier blocking his mind. He's literally trapped in there and can't pull himself out. I could feel bad memories flood his thoughts, they're slowly killing him. I'm going to have to figure a way to break through it and get to him to bring him back." she gasps before drawing in deep breaths to stop her shaking body. 

"How you gonna do that?"

"I need to see her spell book and I may need to call Auntie for help." 

"What's going on?" Sam asked coming in with a cup of tea for Aurora. 

"Sam I'm going to need your help once I find what spell was cast on him. Angel can you keep him under, don't let him wake up, not yet."

"Yes."

"I'll get the books from the Impala." Sam told her heading outside.

"I'm going to the bathroom and then we need to do some research." she said sipping some tea before sitting in on the nightstand and getting up.

"I'll get us set up on the screened in porch." Bobby suggested. "Give us some fresh air and room to spread out on that table out there."

"Sounds good, hopefully it won't take us long to find the answers we need."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam closed the book he had been reading and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked over at the others noticing Castiel was rubbing Aurora's swollen feet as she studied the spell book. Castiel stopped and cocked his head like he was listening to some unheard voices. 

"Angel, are you being paged?" Aurora asked knowing that look from other occasions.

"It seems I'm needed for some urgent matters." 

"It's ok, go."

"I will let them know I need to be here with you."

"No, Angel, it's ok, you need to handle things there, I'm ok. Sam and Bobby will take care of me. Your brothers and sisters need your help, so go."

"Sam, if you need me back, pray, I know Aurora won't."

"You know we'll take care of her and if we need you, I'll pray for you."

"Thank you. Aurora don't over do it, you need rest, you need to think of our son."

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." she assured him giving him a kiss before placing his hand on her stomach. "Tell Daddy we'll be ok."

Castiel felt movement under his hand as the baby moved in her belly. He leaned down and kissed her swollen belly whispering Enochian to him.

"I love you." Aurora said softly before Castiel disappeared. 

"Sis, why don't you take a break and try to get a nap before dinner. I'll fix us something in a bit."

"No, I'm ok."

"I told Cas I would take care of you, you need to take a break." he argued getting up and taking the book from her, marking her place. "Come on, you can lay down in the bedroom across from Dean's"

"Alright." she huffed giving in to him.

Sam helped her up and guided her back into the house and toward the bedrooms. They both looked in on Dean who was restless, but still under. Sam left the door open for both bedrooms and helped Oree lay down. He pulled the pillows over so she could support her belly.

"Here's your phone, text me if you need me." Sam told her pulling a blanket over her prone body.

"Thanks Sammy, don't let me sleep too long or I'll be up all night."

"I'll get you up when I have dinner ready." 

"Ok." she yawned letting her eyes drift closed as she rubbed her stomach. "Don't burn anything."

"Lot of support there."

"Always." she mumbled softly.

SPNSPNSPN

"You get her down?"

"Yes finally. I told her I'd get her up when dinner was ready."

"You need some help with that?"

"Naw, I'm going to fix some salad, bake some chicken, steam some carrots. I can handle it."

"Call if you need help. I'll keep looking."

"Ok." Sam replied heading for the kitchen to start the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The air was stuffy and still as Oree gazed around, looking confused at her surroundings. Everything was in shadows and blurry, like she was looking through glass. She stepped deeper into the room when she heard groaning and painful coughing. 

"Hello." she called cautiously trying to see into the shadows and find the source of the sounds. "Is anyone there?"

"Pl-Pl-ease, no more..." a male voice cried with such desperation.

"Dee." Oree whispered seeing a figure through the haze that was strapped down to what looked like a table. Oree tried to walk toward the figure, but was stopped by an invisible force that wouldn't let her get closer. She pushed and felt the shield with her hands trying to find a weakness. "Dee!" she screamed pounding on the invisible force.

The figure seemed to not hear or see her as she cried louder. She stopped banging as tears wet her face and she sobbed silently unable to help her brother. The scene before her changed to one of a muddy street in an abandoned town with two brothers kneeling in the mud as Dean tried to stop the blood flow from the wound Sam had received. He pulled his brother's lifeless body to him and screamed in primal rage knowing he had just failed his baby brother; he had not kept him safe.

The memories changed again to one of Dean lying unconscious in a hospital bed dying as Sam sat beside him talking. She saw a man come to the door and knew it was their father. Sam got up and confronted him and she could tell they were arguing. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but could tell it was not pleasant. The scene shifted to an alley with Dean standing outside an abandoned warehouse looking in on Sam exorcising a demon with his mind to one where Sam was drinking demon blood from a slain demon. The next memory was Dean standing outside Bobby's panic room looking in on a juiced up Sam begging to be let out.

Oree closed her eyes not wanting to see any more of the painful memories Dean was having to relive over and over again. 

"I will save you Dee, just hang on." she mumbled pushing everything away and pulling herself back to reality.

SPNSPNSPN

Hot tears brimmed her eyes as she blinked them several times to clear her vision. She buried her face into the pillow trying to quell her sobs. The baby pushed and kicked her in the bladder making her grunt as she tried to slip to the edge of the bed to get up.

"Oree, is something wrong?" Sam asked hurrying to her side to help her up. "You're crying, is it the baby?"

"No, no, bathroom." she hiccupped as he pulled her to a sitting position. 

"Come on Sis." Sam urged helping her up and steering her to the bathroom.

"Thanks." she mumbled between soft sobs before closing the door. 

"I'll be waiting right here." he told her through the closed door. 

SPNSPNSPN

He knew something had upset her and wasn't going to leave her alone. Soft sobs could be heard through the door as Oree used the bathroom. She ran water to wash her face before joining Sam in the hall. He didn't bother saying anything, just pulled her into his embrace and held her tight feeling the baby move against him. 

"It's alright Lil' Sis, I'm here. I know it's hard right now, but you need to calm yourself for baby John."

"I know my mood swings are all over the place and it hurts me so much that I haven't been able to help Dean yet. I'm not giving up, I just need to find the right spell." she sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"I've got dinner ready, come on try and eat something, I'm not giving up either." 

Sam led Oree to the kitchen and pulled a chair out for her. She eased into the seat and wiped her eyes with a tissue as she took a couple of deep breathes. Bobby looked up at Sam, but didn't say anything knowing Sam would tell him if anything was wrong. Sam shook his head slightly no; he would tell him later as he put some food on Oree's plate.

"I made you some hot tea, your special blend."

"Thanks, Sammy." she replied sadness laced in her words.

Sam passed food to Bobby and watched Oree closely to be sure she ate. He saw her glance at the table and tried to get up not seeing what she wanted.

"What you need kid?" Bobby asked her before she was up.

"Mustard please." 

"Sit tight, I'll get it." 

"Thanks Bobby."

Sam frowned as he watched her squirt out a blob of mustard and dip a carrot in it. Not one of his choices, but he knew pregnant women had strange cravings. Oree saw his frown as she dipped another one.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." 

"Um-m no thanks I'm good."

"Baby John seems to like this and he loves spinach smoothies. He gets upset if I don‘t have one at least once a day."

“Baby John?"

"Yes Bobby, we decided to name him John Robert after both our fathers."

"Damn gal, I'm honored." Bobby said as his eyes got misty.

"I wanted to give him a name that meant a lot to me and I couldn't think of two better names."

"Can't wait to meet the rug rat." 

"I don't think it'll be much longer if he has anything to do with it. He's anxious to meet everyone."

"Did you eat enough?" 

"Yes, can't eat as much, I think he's pushing up into my stomach trying to get more room. I've found I need to eat less but more often." she explained pushing her plate aside. "I'm going to get back at it. The sooner I find something the sooner I can help our brother."

"I'll be out in a sec after I clean up." 

"Go help yer sister, I'll get this." Bobby told him. "She needs you more."

"Thanks Bobby."

SPNSPNSPN

Several hours later Oree suddenly looked at the books on the table and pushed herself awkwardly out of her chair. She shuffled some books around pulling a slim, old tome from the pile. She flipped through the pages stopping midway and stared intently at a page.

"I need to call Auntie." Oree announced taking the book and heading for the living room where she had left her phone in her jacket.

"Think she found something?"

"Kind of looks like it; at least I hope so." 

Sam and Bobby waited for Oree to return with hopefully good news. Sam continued to look through the book he was searching, glancing up every few seconds to see if Oree was coming back. He could see her pacing in the living room while talking on the phone. He saw her hang up and head toward them with a look of hopefulness on her face.

"I think I found a way in, but I need some things I don't have." she said scribbling down some items on a scrap of paper and handing it to Bobby. "Can you get these for me?"

Bobby accepted the paper and looked over the list before looking back up.

"Yeah, I need to run home, but I should have it all there."

"Hurry, the longer he's trapped the harder it will be to get him back."

"I'm gone."

"Will you check on the wolves and be sure they have food?"

"Got it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sam, I need to prepare Dean. Can you take a syringe and draw some blood for me and I'll need you to do the same from me."

"Yeah, I can do that." 

"Come on, I'll get the things ready in Dean's room."

“Sis, I want to be sure, this won’t hurt your baby will it?”

“No, I’ll block anything that could get to him. He’s not going to like it, but it’s the only way. I’m the only one who can perform the spell.”

“Do we need to call Cas, have him here?”

“Please, no. Angel is a mother hen worse than I am. He’s needed upstairs. I knew I would have to share him, its ok.”

“You’ll tell me if there’s a problem.”

“Of course, now let’s get this started.”

SPNSPNSPN

Sam took the syringe with a D on it and the thick band Oree handed him. He slipped the band around Dean's bicep and checked his arm for a good vein. Being careful to not go through the vein, he swabbed the area with alcohol before inserting the needle and drew out his blood, filling the syringe.

"Ok, now me." Oree instructed pulling her sleeve up and holding out her arm.

"Let me get a bandage on this." Sam replied putting a piece of gauze and tape on Dean's arm. "I'll be as gentle as I can." 

Sam wrapped the band around her arm and waited for the veins to pop up. Wiping her arm, he rubbed a finger over several veins choosing the best one. Oree made a face as Sam gently inserted the needle drawing out the blood being as gentle as he could.

"Done." he announced putting gauze and tape over the puncture.

"I need you to watch what I do; you will need to repeat the steps on me."

Oree took her blood and squirted a small amount into a shallow dish. Sam watched her closely as she took one of Dean’s arms, laying it palm up and began to draw sigils on it with a brush. He had never seen these markings before and wondered what they meant. Oree sat back and inspected her work making sure each symbol was correct making minor corrections to several.

"Make sure he doesn't move his arms and smear the sigils. You will need to do the same to my arms, but I want to get everything else mixed and ready before you start, so we'll have to wait on Bobby." 

"Alright, what are these?"

"Ancient dark magic sigils not used in centuries. I need a potty break, I swear this kid is using my bladder as a ball the way he kicks." she complained rubbing her right side.

"That was Bobby; he's on his way back." Sam said looking up from his cell. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Set those candles on both nightstands and you can take that IV out so it'll be out of the way." she instructed before heading for the bathroom.

SPNSPNSPN

"Here's the things you needed." Bobby said sitting a bag on the table.

"Thanks Bobby." Oree said taking out her herb bag to get the other items she needed.

After lining up the necessary items, Oree began to mix herbs in a brass bowl, mashing and stirring after each addition. After the last of the ingredients were mixed, she headed for the bedroom to finish the spell.

"Sam, I'm going to need you to do my arms in just a sec." 

"Alright." 

Bobby and Sam watched as Oree took each syringe and put four drops of blood from each one in the bowl. She carefully poured a small amount of holy oil and mixed it one last time. Oree had set a TV tray by the bed and placed a deep purple cloth on it that was painted with symbols. After placing the bowl on the table, Oree took a clean dish, putting a small amount of Dean's blood in it and handed it to Sam with a brush.

"Copy them like I did on Dean's arm." 

"Ok." 

Sam took the brush and dish before intently examining the sigils on Dean's arm and began to duplicate them on Oree's outstretched arms. He worked carefully and studiously until they were copied exactly as Oree instructed. He set aside the empty dish and brush and waited for Oree to explain the next step.

"Bobby, I need you to hold Dean up with his arms outstretched, palms up."

Sam helped Bobby pull Dean into a sitting position so he could get behind him, holding his body up as Sam positioned his arms like Oree wanted. Dean's head fell forward onto his chest as his limp body leaned against Bobby. Oree pulled a chair as close as she could to the bed, using a pillow for support for her back so she could position herself beside Dean‘s legs. After some adjustments, she got herself comfortable and looked up at Sam.

"Sam when I tell you put a match in the bowl for me. First, take those bandanas; I need you to tie our arms together since Dean can't hold my arms."

Oree positioned her arms over Dean's lining up the sigils so Sam could tie them together. She gripped his arms tightly and closed her eyes as she slowed her breathing and cleared her mind. Oree concentrated on sensing Dean’s heartbeat and locking on to it. ‘Let this work; please give me the strength I need to help my brother.’ Oree prayed silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Silence permeated the room except for the slow breathing of Oree as she concentrated her powers on Dean.

"I call upon the darkness of the night,  
See my light.  
I call upon the fires of the Heavens,  
Feel my heart beat.  
I call upon the powers of the Universe,  
Hear my prayers.  
I call upon that which is Holy,  
Touch my soul.  
Give me the strength to overcome.  
Give me the strength to endure.  
Give me the strength to be strong.  
Give me the strength to be your servant.   
Help me find the path to my brother,  
Break this spell and release his soul.  
Let this evil and curse be cast aside.  
My power is immense, my power is unwavering.  
I command this, so be it."

Oree pushed hard feeling the heat radiating around their arms getting hotter the more she continued to push. "Now Sam."

Sam struck a match and tossed it into the bowl shielding his eyes when a hot, blue flame shot up from the bowl for several seconds, before slowly dying back down. Oree reached deep into Dean's mind meeting the resistance, but barreled hard into it feeling a slight give. She pounded with everything she had, finally feeling the barrier crack under her power, allowing her entrance.

Sam watched Oree for any signs of distress or danger as she continued with the spell. He could see a dim light shining from between their arms, especially around the sigils. Oree's body was rigid and becoming flushed as her breathing turned into panting. He could see sweat roll off their arms from the heat being generated by the spell. Sam looked up at Bobby with concern, not sure if he should do something or not. Oree's eye rolled back in her head as she let her head fall backwards. Sam quickly stood behind her, supporting her head and feeling her pulse that was racing out of control. He leaned over and whispered in her ear encouragement, hoping she could hear him.

SPNSPNSPN

"Dee, Dee it's ok, I've got you." Oree began to mummer to her brother as she knelt down beside his bloody, trembling body. He had curled himself into a ball trying to shield himself from the memories that were killing him. "Come on big brother, I'm here to show you the way out."

The trembling body jerked away from her when she laid her hand on his shoulder. She continued to whisper softly to him as she rubbed small circles on his back. Feeling the familiar touch, Dean snuck a look toward her.

"Or-Or-Oree?"

"Yes, it's me; I've come to get you out of here. Are you ready?"

Dean shook his head yes, not trusting his voice not to crack. Oree helped him stand and waved her arm once in front of them and the darkness dissipated to warm light as they walked into a cool forest. The trembling slowly left his body and he stood a little taller. His breathing began to calm slightly as a warm breeze caressed his face with feather like fingers. Dean blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes relieved at last to be free.

Oree led him to a bench that looked out over a crystal, still lake and sat him down. She closed her eyes and plucked out the memories and images that haunted Dean's mind, pushing and folding them in on themselves until she was able to shove them in a box and lock it. Turning back to her brother, she smiled at him as she took him into her embrace, letting her essence wash over him, giving him comfort and the family support needed.

Dean slumped into her embrace letting a small sob escape between his lips before he gritted his teeth and stopped it. It took him a few minutes before he had his thoughts partly under control. He never liked feeling so helpless, especially in front of a sibling; he was the strong one of the trio and always tried to show it.

"Let's get out of here." he finally got out.

"I'm with you, our brother is waiting on us and so is Bobby. You just need to wake up. Pull yourself out of this dream and open your eyes."

"Dean?" Sam questioned when he saw Dean's head move and a moan escaped his lips.

Sam watched in bewilderment as Oree gasp and coughed looking into Dean's tired green ones. A smile twitched across her lips as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Hey." she cried with relief. Oree started taking deep breaths trying to slow her beating heart.

"Hey." he replied trying to move his arms to find them tied to Oree's. "What's with the bindings?"

"Spell." Sam told him untying the bandanas from their arms.

"How yer feeling son?"

"I've been better. What happened?" he asked rubbing his face to wipe the tiredness away.

"Witch, spell, you pushed me out of the way." Sam paraphrased. "Which was a dumb move on your part."

"Right. Crap Sis." Dean croaked when he focused on her stomach, shocked at its size. 

"I know, your nephew is really anxious to come out and meet you. Feel like maybe eating something; help get your strength back." 

"I'll make him some soup." Bobby offered getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks Bobby."

SPNSPNSPN

"Here let me help." Sam offered pushing pillows behind Dean so he could lean back against the headboard. "Sip some water and wet your throat. I'll go check on the soup." Sam told him sensing Oree needed to be alone with Dean.

Dean accepted the water and took several swallows letting the moisture sooth his dry mouth and throat. He watched Oree struggle for a moment before grabbing the side of the bed to pull herself up. She looked at him and he patted the bed beside him letting her know she could join him. He wasn't sure what she saw, but for now he didn't want to talk about it. Without hesitation, she climbed onto the bed snuggling into his side. He jumped slightly when the baby kicked into his side.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, he's bouncing around right now. Guess I got him over excited." she cringed rubbing her stomach to try and calm him.

"Hey squirt, ease up on your momma there." he whispered putting a hand on her stomach. Within seconds he calmed and quieted down.

"You had us worried there big brother." 

"I had to protect Sammy."

"I know you did, but be a little more careful next time for me. Baby John is going to need both his uncles to help raise him."

Dean looked at Oree for a moment letting the name sink in. He waited for her to continue with an explanation.

"We decided on John Robert as his name. I thought it was fitting, after our Dad and Bobby who's been like a father to us all."

"I think Dad would have liked that." 

"Here you go soups on." Sam interrupted bringing a cup of soup to Dean. "Careful with it."

"You guys think you'll be ok here until Dean's able to travel?"

"Should be."

"I'm going to head back then, take care of the wolf and pups. Rest up for a day or so, if you need me call."

"We will, thanks Bobby."

"Lock up when you leave."

"I'll be sure it's taken care of."

"Tell Ellie, I'll see her in a few days." Oree mumbled closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Get yer some rest lass, and take care of the little one. I'll see you guys in a few days."

"'Bye Bobby." 

SPNSPNSPN

Dean finished his soup and listened to his sister snoring softly on his shoulder. He felt the baby shift once but seemed to be calm for the time being. He tried to keep his eyes open, not really wanting to sleep for fear unwanted memories might surface again.

"Why don't you try and rest too?" Sam said quietly.

"I'm good."

"You can hardly keep your eyes open Dean, you need to rest, really rest."

"I don't wanna sleep."

"It's ok now; try and sleep, maybe Oree will join you. I'll be across the hall if you need me." 

"Wanna help me get her more comfortable, she seemed exhausted. Hope she didn't stress the baby any."

"Ok, she said she protected him before doing the spell. I don't think she would of done anything that might harm him."

With Sam's help, Dean repositioned himself in the bed and pulled Oree back into his side. She whined and squirmed around before curling against him and settling back into a deep sleep. Sam threw a blanket over both of them and paused for a moment, sighing softly glad to have his brother back again. 

SPNSPNSPN

Sam was having his coffee the next morning when Oree made her way into the kitchen. He looked at the tiredness still showing on her face as she pulled a yogurt and juice from the fridge.

"Hey Sis, sleep ok?"

"Yes, Dee and I enjoyed some quiet time in his dream. I left him sleeping; he needs the rest to let his mind heal."

"I was going to run into town and get a few things, wanna come alone?"

"Yes, I need to walk and I need some egg rolls and peanut butter."

"Please tell me you're not putting those two together." 

"No! Egg rolls are only good with ranch dressing."

"Not that much better. Let me leave Dean a note in case he wakes up and we'll go."

"While you do that, it's potty time once again."

SPNSPNSPN

"Sammy, I'm going across the street to that children's consignment shop. I'll meet you back at the car."

"Sure you don't won't me to go with you?"

"No, it's just two doors down, sometimes a girl needs a little alone time. I want to see if they have some things I haven't got yet. It's amazing what you can find in those places."

"I shouldn't be long, if you're not at the car, I'll come over there."

"Sounds good, see ya in a bit." Oree said checking the street before crossing to the other side. Sam watched her until she went into the store before heading into the grocery store.

SPNSPNSPN

"Come back and see us." the clerk told Oree as she put her purchases into two bags.

"I will, you've got some really good deals in here."

"Would you like to sign up to get emails of sales and new items?"

"Yes, that would be great." Oree replied taking the form and quickly filling it out. "You have a good day."

"You too and good luck with the rest of your pregnancy."

“Thanks.”

Oree stepped out of the store and glanced toward where Sam had parked. She didn't see him, but spotted a soda shop a door down on her side of the street and suddenly decided she needed a milk shake. Humming to herself, she headed toward the soda shop. 

As Oree passed an alley entrance, a figure stepped out behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth as he jabbed a needle into her neck. He quickly scooped her limp body up and disappeared into the alley, the whole abduction taking less than ten seconds and Oree was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was less than thirty minutes later that Sam walked out of the store and to the car. He looked around not seeing his sister so he put his bags in the car before walking across the street.

"Hello, I'm looking for a very pregnant young woman; she came over here about twenty-five minutes ago."

"Yes, Oree, nice girl, she left ten minutes ago. I think she was heading toward the soda shop just a couple doors down."

"Thanks."

"Are you the lucky father?"

"Father?" Sam questioned. "Oh, no, no. I'm her brother."

"Good to meet you."

"You to, thanks." Sam replied heading back out of the store.

Something clenched in his stomach as a chill crept up his back. Sam looked up and down the street before continuing slowly toward the soda shop. Every one of his senses was on high alert and he went into full hunter mode. Something caught his eye as he came to the alley entrance causing him to pause. He reached down and picked up a small blue sleeper from the ground. Looking around, he spotted a plastic bag that had been kicked over by a dumpster.

Sam squinted and looked deeper into the shadows of the alley looking for any movement. He pulled his gun from the waist of his jeans and held it by his side before stepping deeper into the alley. He looked around the dumpster carefully before picking up the bag and finding more baby things.

Backing back to the opening of the alley, Sam jogged to the soda shop, jerking the door open and looking around inside for Oree. Customers looked up at the tall man standing in the doorway before going back to their food. Sam quickly surveyed the room, not seeing his sister anywhere. He stepped back out and pulled his cell out speed dialing Bobby.

"Sam, everything ok?"

"Bobby, we got a big problem." 

"What's wrong son?"

"I think Oree's disappeared."

"Come again?"

"I went into the grocery store, she went across the street to a children's consignment shop and I can't find her."

"Expect two wolfs coming your way. That Mama 'bout tore the door off its hinges before I could get it open. She took off out of here like demons were on her tail. Must of known somethin' was wrong."

"I'm heading back to the house; we'll wait on Ellie and decide what to do."

"You boys head here as soon as you can."

"We will, thanks Bobby."

Sam scrambled into the Impala and headed for the house. A hundred things were running through his head and none of them were good. His foot pressed harder on the gas pedal as he quickly sped back to Dean.

SPNSPNSPN

The van pulled into a private airport halfway between Sioux Falls and Sioux City, rolling to a stop by a small hanger that had a private plane parked beside it. Three burley men got out and checked the area before going back to the van to unload their merchandise. Each carried an unconscious body to the plane and secured them in a seat. 

"Any problems?"

"No."

"I thought there were only two?"

"Extra prize, she was there for the taking."

"Wheels up in five." the pilot informed them.

"Make sure they are kept under. Don't want anyone waking up during the flight."

"Already on it." one of the men said checking each woman and giving each a small injection.

SPNSPNSPN

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran into the house.

"In here." Dean called back from the kitchen.

"We've got troubles."

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked sipping on a cup of coffee. "Where's Oree?" he asked looking around Sam for their sister.

"I think someone took her." 

"What'd ya mean took her?"

"I went in the grocery store and she went into a children store across the street. I couldn't find her when I came out, but I did find some baby clothes in an alley just below the store." Sam tried to explain as he opened his laptop and brought it up. 

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if there are any traffic cams or security cameras I can hack. Maybe we can see what happened."

"No one saw anything?"

"Wasn't really anyone around. I called Bobby to tell him, he said Ellie tore out of there and is probably heading our way."

"Maybe she can help. I'm praying to Cas, he needs to know."

"Yeah probably good idea."

"Cas, got your ears on? You need to get down here, there's a problem, its Oree, Amen." Dean prayed and looked around the room waiting for Cas to appear. He looked over at Sam with a frown.

"Maybe he didn't hear?"

"I think he would be listening pretty close with Oree due any time. Something might be wrong."

"Try calling that cell number Oree gave you, remember, she got Cas a cell."

"Right." Dean nodded pulling his cell and finding the number. He listened to the phone ring several times before it was answered.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas, didn't you hear me pray to you, you need to get down here now."

"No I didn't." Cas said as he appeared behind Dean still talking on the phone. "I'm going to hang up now."

"Cas, something's happened."

"Where's Aurora?" he asked slowly looking around before casting his grace outward.

"We think someone took her."

"Took her, why? We've got to find her! I don't understand why I can't feel her anymore." 

"We don't know." Sam told him as he began to scan the security cameras from a bank and jewelry store in the same block. "We will find her."

"I will search the city see if she's still here." Cas said vanishing with a swirl of wings and disturbance in the air. 

"Find anything?" Dean asked his younger brother while glancing over his shoulder.

"Not yet, I'm trying to get to the right time on the bank feed." 

Dean went back to the coffee pot and poured himself another cup trying to decide what their next move should be. He headed to the living room, but stopped short when growling, whining and scratching could be heard outside the front door. Dean stepped to the door and had it partly open when he knocked backward by a Mama hybrid and her pup.

Electra raced into the room with her head up sniffing the air for her charge. She headed for the bedrooms finding no one and rushed into the kitchen looking around. She made a bee line for Dean when she caught Oree's scent on him. 

"She is not in this town or the one over." Cas reported as he appeared beside Dean. He jumped slightly when Ellie growled at him with menace. 

"Down girl, it's Cas. Sammy, let's take the wolves to the last place she was, maybe they can track her."

"Good idea, if anyone can find her scent, it's Ellie." he agreed getting up.

SPNSPNSPN

"I was in that store and she went across over there." Sam pointed as wolves began sniffing around and headed across the street.

The two hunters and an angel quickly followed them as Ellie moved down the street toward the alley. She paused sniffing the air again and stepped carefully into the alley casting her eyes to both sides. She continued farther into the alley at a faster pace before stopping and smelling around one area at the end of the alley.

Dean and Sam began to look around trying to find any clues.

"Look, there was a vehicle parked here recently." Dean told them fingering some oil on the ground.

"So someone did abduct her." Sam surmised.

"Yeah, but who and why?"

Ellie woofed loudly and headed for the alley opening below them. She howled excitedly wanting the others to follow.

"I think Ellie has her scent again. She wants us to follow." 

"Let me get the car and we'll follow." Dean decided running back down the alley to retrieve the Impala.

"Wait a sec Ellie; we need the car to follow you." Sam told Ellie as she pranced in front of him.

Minutes later, Dean slowly drove the Impala down the alley, stopping in front of them.

"Let's go, tell Ellie to keep us in sight."

"Ellie find Oree, don't lose us." Sam told the wolf. "Come on Cas, get in the car." 

Ellie pushed Phoebe toward the car and woofed at Sam before he got in. Sam looked back and saw what she was doing. He opened the back door allowing the pup to climb in beside Castiel only to get a bitch look from Dean, but no quibbling. He knew they needed to move fast before any leads disappeared.

Once they were settled, Ellie headed out of the alley and down a side road heading out of town. Dean tried to keep the wolf in sight as she loped down the side of the road.

"Cas can you keep track of her if we lose sight of her?"

"Yes, I will let you know where to turn."

"Good and watch that damn dog back there."

Phoebe growled deep in her chest at Dean.

"Wolf, Dean, she doesn't like being called a dog." Cas corrected.

"Whatever, just make sure she doesn't tear the leather."

"She's turning right up ahead."

"Got it, any idea what's out this way?"

"Hold on I'll check my phone." Sam replied tapping an app and typing on his phone. "Looks like there's a private air strip halfway between Sioux City and Sioux Falls. You think that's where she was taken?"

"Hopefully we'll know soon." Dean agreed speeding up once they got away from the town. 

SPNSPNSPN

Ellie was racing now as she smelled a stronger scent of Aurora. She turned on a road with a sign stating the air strip was two miles ahead. She kept up a steady pace until the gate for the air strip came into view. She slowed and turned, heading for the hanger to the left of an airstrip.

Dean pulled up to a door marked office and threw the car in parked. They scrambled out of the car as screams were heard from the hanger. Phoebe ran ahead of the others to her Mom's side. Electra had a man in coveralls pinned to the ground, a deep rumbling in her chest daring him to move.

"Ellie let him up." Dean ordered waiting for her to move before jerking him to his feet.

"Who are you?" he cried out.

"We're looking for our sister. She was here tonight, what happened to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean let me." Castiel growled grabbing a fist full of coverall and jerking the guy toward him. He placed a hand to his head and searched through his mind looking for information. The man moaned in pain as Castiel pushed deeper not caring if he hurt him. After he learned all he could, he threw him to the side being sure he was unconscious. "Three women were put on a private plane and flown out of here. He doesn't know where."

"Let's check inside, there should be flight plans filed." Sam suggested heading for the office. 

Dean didn't bother with formalities as he kicked the door in allowing them access. They quickly searched the desk and through the filing cabinets looking for any thing that would tell them about the plane and its destination.

SPNSPNSPN

The private plane began its decent toward a small airport in New Mexico. It touched down and taxied toward the terminal, slowing to a stop and shutting its engines. The door was opened as two SUVs pulled up to them. The men carried the women from the plane and placed two in one vehicle and one in the other before they quickly drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ellie and Phoebe paced nervously around the Impala growling at anyone who came near. Ellie would stop to sniff the air trying to find that lingering scent of her companion whom she desperately wanted to find. She woofed to her offspring as Phoebe whined trying to glen comfort from her Mom. Ellie licked her pup's face before looking up as the two humans and angel walked to the Impala.

"How could there not be a freakin' flight plan?" Dean stormed wanting to hit something. 

"Depends on who you know and how much money you have I guess." Sam replied feeling as frustrated as Dean. "What now?"

"I say we go pay the manager of this place a visit and see what he knows."

"I am going to search for Aurora. I will keep you informed." Castiel told them looking off in the distance.

"Hey, why didn't you answer my prayers?"

"My second in command had blocked the prayer." he answered. "It won't happen again, I assure you. If you need me call or pray. I'm going to find my family."

"Be careful, we have no idea who or what took her." 

"You do the same." Castiel replied before vanishing with a flutter of feathers.

"I guess you guys are coming with us." Dean huffed opening the trunk and grabbing a blanket from the back. "Watch the claws; I don't want any torn leather back here."

Ellie and Phoebe waited as Dean spread out the blanket and climbed into the back settling down. 

"Let's go talk to this Thomas Miller and see what he knows." Dean told Sam as they climbed into the Impala.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean rang the bell on a rather lavish home sitting on a manicured lawn and waited for someone to answer. Sam looked around at the surroundings wondering how the guy afforded something like this. They both turned when the door was opened and a middle aged man looked at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Thomas Miller?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"We're looking into the disappearance of a pregnant woman whose last known whereabouts was at the private air strip you manage."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said trying to close the door.

Dean held up a hand stopping the door from closing. 

"I don't think you understand, we want to know what you know." Dean spoke slowly and deliberately. 

"If you don't leave, I'm calling the police." he complained stepping back from them.  
"If you want to continue breathing, you're going to answer our questions." 

"Look I don't know anything, I just juggle the paperwork."

"Well you better start talking; I'm not a patient man." 

"Sometimes I'm contacted to let a plane land, refuel and take off without paperwork. I've never seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Were you there today?"

"No, I had to day off."

"Who pays you?"

"I would get an envelope with payment dropped off the next day, no names, no faces." 

"Who contacted you to begin with?"

"I got a phone call; honestly I don't know anything else."

"Do you have one of those calls?" Sam asked stepping closer to him.

"I think so, let me get my cell."

"What you thinking? Tracking the number?"

"Yeah, maybe that will give us some type of lead."

"Here ya go; it's the fourth number down." 

Sam entered the number into his cell and then dialed it using Miller's phone. He listened to it ring, but got a message the number had been disconnected.

"If I find out you've lied to us or didn't tell us everything, I'll come back for you." Dean threatened.

"I think I‘d be finding another job." Sam said before they headed back to the Impala.

"Let's head back to Bobby's and regroup, try figuring our next move."

"Alright."

SPNSPNSPN

Bobby looked up when he heard the familiar roar of the Impala pulling up beside the house. He waited for the boys to come inside, hoping they had some luck in finding their sister. If not, he was going to call Asteria for help.

"Boys, anything?"

"Ellie tracked her to a private air strip about thirty minutes from here. No one knew anything and there wasn't a flight plan filed for the plane."

"Where's Cas and the wolves?"

"He was going to start searching for Oree and they're outside with the other pup."

"Where?"

"He didn't really say, but my guess would be every where."

"I'm going to see what I can find out on this number and check traffic cams anywhere around." Sam said pulling his computer out to begin the research. 

"You ok son?"

"Yeah, I just feel so helpless right now. It doesn't make sense, why would someone take her?"

"I don't know, but we'll find her. I'm going to call Asteria, she needs to know and maybe she can help."

"I think we need all the help we can get at this point." Dean sighed.

Bobby headed into the other room to make the phone call leaving Dean mulling over the past events that led to Oree disappearing. He was not looking forward to telling her what had happened.

Dean drew in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing mind. He felt responsible for all that had happened. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have been in Sioux City and she might not have been taken. They had to find her and the baby before something unspeakable happened.

"Hey, stop it." Sam said quietly to him. 

"What?"

"You're blaming yourself for what happened to Oree. It wasn't your fault, so quit beating yourself up."

"Sure feels like it."

"We need your head in this, Oree is depending on us to find her."

"You're right; I need to be focusing everything on finding our sister." 

"Good, come on." Sam said putting an arm around his brother's shoulder and steering him to the living room. He knew how his brother thought and didn't want him slipping into one of his downward spirals. 

 

SPNSPNSPN

"How did it go? Did you have any problems?" a man dressed like a doctor asked.

"No problems, even got a little something extra." one of the kidnappers replied. He reached in to remove Oree from the back seat. 

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked his interest peeked by Oree.

"Found her as we were leaving, easy pickings."

"Put her in with the rest and get her hooked up." 

"Yes sir." 

"Hello." he man said into his cell. "We have some additional merchandise to offer." 

SPNSPNSPN

"Come on boys, you need to eat." Bobby called to them from the kitchen. 

"Be right there." Dean responded rubbing his eyes as he changed to another search engine on his laptop.  
"Come on Sam, let's eat."

"I think I found something. I have been looking into missing persons reports for the country and I think I've found a pattern."

"Of course you have." 

Sam gave Dean a bitch face frown and continued with his findings.

"Here is a map of all the states surrounding South Dakota and I pulled the missing person's reports for females that were pregnant." 

He leaned back and let Dean review the results to see if he saw the same thing. Dean studied the map and red dots showing were each female disappeared from. 

"All these were pregnant females?"

"Yes."

"The concentration of missing is like double in these two places."

"And if you do the entire country." Sam said bringing up another map.

"Wait a minute, here and here and here, there's too many for it to be only a coincidence." 

"My thoughts too, Dean I think they're selling the babies." 

"Have any of them been found?" 

"No, it's like they disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Boys food is getting cold." Bobby said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Think I just lost my appetite." 

"Why, what did you find?"

"Sam looked into other missing person reports and we think we know why our sister was taken."

"Why?"

"For the baby, a black market baby ring."

"Damn!" Bobby grimaced. "We need to find the lass. Her aunt is heading out here as soon as she can arrange it."

"There's one other source we can use." Sam said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Who?"

"Crowley."

"I knew you were going to say him." Dean groaned. 

"He does like her; remember he got a pup too." 

"Well let's see if he's home." Dean huffed getting up to gather the ingredients for the summoning spell.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean threw a match into the bowl as he spoke the spell and stepped back. A cloud of grey smoke billowed up from the bowl and slowly dissipated.

"Moose, Squirrel what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley asked looking over at the two hunters.

"We need your help." Sam started.

"What could I possibly do for you?"

"Oree's missing." Dean said bluntly. 

"Mama Chipmunk's missing?" Crowley frowned. "What happened?"

"We were in Sioux City and she went into a store, came out and someone snatched her." 

"Where's the angel? Can't he find her?"

"He's looking now, but something is blocking him, he can't find her."

"Sounds like some type of warding spell." Crowley deducted. "Let me do some digging." With that, Crowley vanished.

"I'll heat the food, you two need to eat something." Bobby told them. “We will find her.”

“I just hope its in time.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Sam found Dean already in the kitchen sipping coffee. 

"Hey, you sleep any?"

"Some." he grunted studying the map he had spread out on the kitchen table.

"What ya doin'?"

"Trying to see if we missed anything last night." 

"Dean, you need to get some rest, it's not going to help Oree if you burn yourself out."

"I'm fine." Dean retorted with the usual Winchester answer when things were bad.

"Morning boys." Crowley drawled as he appeared beside Sam. 

"Crap, a little warning." Sam complained as coffee sloshed out of his cup when he jumped. 

"Sorry Moose thought you would want to know as soon as I found something."

"What'd you find?"

"I found a couple of goons that were hired to do some of the kidnappings."

"Where?" Dean asked getting up to face him eager for a lead.

"Here's the address, would you like me to take you there?"

"We need to contact Cas."

"I'd be happy to torture the information out of them for you."

"Thanks, I think we can handle that."

"Cas, we've got a lead, can you hear me." Dean prayed. 

Within seconds a swoosh of wings and disturbance of the air let them know he had heard.

"What did you find?"

"Crowley here found a couple of guys to question about the kidnappings." 

"You did?" 

"Hey, Chipmunk's one of my favorite humans, she tends to grow on you." 

"Thank you." he nodded. "Where are they?" he growled at Crowley. He wanted whatever information they had in hope it would lead them to Aurora.

spnspnspn

"If I were you, I'd answer his questions." Dean surmised looking to the two bleeding guys tied to chairs in an abandon building. "He's not a patient person either."

"Please!" the younger begged. "I don't know anything."

"Shut yer mouth, yer bloody coward." the older one yelled at him.

"All I did was help kidnap some women, that's it." he cried cringing away from the angel in fright.

"Stand aside." Castiel growled stepping to the older man and placing a hand on his head. His eyes glowed a fiery blue as he read his memories, looking for any information that will help them find Oree. He saw memories of the man assaulting the unconscious pregnant women before delivering them to an airport. He went deeper and saw the man getting off a plane at a private air strip named Lincoln County Air Strip, New Mexico. Castiel withdrew from the man, but not before wiping his mind leaving him a drooling shell. 

"I have what we need." Castiel stated turning from the pair.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with trepidation. They knew Castiel would do anything to find Oree, so would they, but it was still hard to see first hand.

"I'll call the cops." Sam mumbled. 

"You better confess what you did or I'll come after you." Dean demanded to the younger guy with such rage all he could do was nod yes as he shook unable to answer. 

Dean and Sam hurried after Castiel to find out what he knew. They found him waiting at the Impala; a set look of determination marred his face as he looked up.

"We need to go to New Mexico."

"What's in New Mexico?" Dean asked. "You need to tell us what you found."

"There's an air strip in Lincoln County where the pregnant women were taken."

"Ok, let's do some recon first so we know what we're walking into." Sam suggested trying to be the voice of reason.

"Come on man, I want to find Oree as much as you, but let's not go off cold cocked."

"I'm not sure I know what that is."

"We need a plan, let's go back to Bobby's and regroup, then let's go kick some ass."

"Alright." he conceded getting into the back of the car.

spnspnspn

Dean walked out onto the deck to find Castiel standing at the end looking out at the stars.

"Hey."

"Hello." 

"I wanted to check to see how you're doing."

Castiel looked down for a moment and then back up at the night sky before he answered.

"To be honest, I really don't know how I'm doing. I've never had this bond with anyone like I do with Aurora. Now there's such an empty feeling, like part of my soul has been ripped out and I feel hollow inside. I'm still learning about human emotions and finding them hard to understand and deal with sometimes. There is so much anger in me, I want to hurt those who took Aurora from me, even thought I know I shouldn't."

"You have a right to be mad and angry, the ones who took Oree are bad people and they’ll get what's comin’ to them. We're goin’ to find her."

"I feel so helpless, I'm an angel, I have powers and I can't find her." he said madly walking out into the yard. "You know this is her favorite time of day when the stars are out and the night comes to life. We would sit on the porch and wait for this time. She said it felt like she could reach out and touch the stars. She could name the constellations, she is so intelligent and loving and kind."

"Yeah, Oree is like a shining star for all of us. Since we found out about her and have gotten to know her, she's brought so much into our lives. She accepted us, faults and all and has given us unconditional love."

"She does have a lot of that to pass around. I hope she knows we're looking for her and will do whatever it takes to find her."

"You know she does. Come on I know you don't sleep, but you can relax on the couch while we catch a few hours of sleep. This is the first real lead we've had and that's good."

"Alright." he mumbled allowing Dean to lead him back inside. 

spnspnspn

"So this air strip is in the middle of nowhere. There are two small towns on either side of it, Corona and Ramon. Where the women are being held has to be private, it's got to be somewhere nearby." Sam explained as they looked at the map spread on the table studying the marks Sam had made on the map.

"Ok, we pick a town, Cas can take us there, then we get a car and check the place out. No matter how private, there's got to be a trail there. Supplies will need to be delivered by someone."

"We need to pack then." Sam said getting up and heading out to prepare. 

"Asteria will be here soon, she thinks somehow the place is warded from anyone inside being found." Bobby said. "She's going to do an uncloaking spell to see if she can find her. Good think we have some of her blood still." 

"Call us if you find anything. We'll start our search as soon as we get there."

"You boys be careful, and Dean, bring the lass back to us." Bobby said as he placed a hand on his arm.

"We will. Ellie, the pup needs to stay here, trying to hide one wolf is going to be hard enough." 

Ellie whined and growled to the two pups sitting beside her and gave each a lick across their faces before going to stand beside Dean. She looked up at him with a knowing look in her eyes; they were going to find her companion.

"Dean, I've got us packed, you ready?" Sam asked as he came back in carrying two packs and handing one to Dean.

"Yeah. Cas, we're ready."

Castiel placed a hand on each brother's shoulder, while Dean grabbed onto Ellie and they all vanished.

spnspnspn

"Are the new arrivals settled?"

"Yes, and they brought an extra subject on this last shipment. Here's the test results, it looks like that one is viable now and seems like a good subject for fertilization again."

"And the others?" 

"They should be ready in a week, but there is another that can be delivered. Both have already been placed. I just need to contact the clients for final payment."

"Good, alert the surgeon there will be two c-sections tonight. I will be in my office arranging for transportation of the merchandise."

"Yes sir. How about the two that have been delivered?"

"I'm waiting for the client's decision. If they don't respond within the next few days, others will be contacted. I will let you know when to prepare them for delivery."

"Very well."

spnspnspn

"Did you find the breaker box?" Sam asked Dean as he checked that the water was on.

"Yeah, should have hot water and power now. We lucked out finding this place." he replied being sure all the drapes were closed. "Beats a cramped motel room."

"The owners are out of town for the next four weeks." Castiel added.

"Good, there's even a car we can use in the garage."

"I am going to walk through the town and see if I can find anything." 

"It'd probably be a good idea to not be seen."

"Alright, I can do that."

"I'll see if I can find anything on the net, check out stores for unusual supply orders."

"I'm going to town to get some food and get a feel of the place."

"Get some fruit and vegetables."

"Rabbit food, dude, how are you even my brother?" 

"Cas, why don't we check out the airport when you get back, see if there's anyone there we can talk to."

"Alright." 

spnspnspn

Dean finished his shopping and headed for the cashiers. He scanned the customers still shopping as the cashier rang up his purchases. He headed for the SUV and deposited his bags, deciding to check out the bar at the end of the street. He knew people tended to talk more freely after having a few cold ones. 

There were not many patrons in the dimly lit bar. He made his way to the bar and took a stool at the end. 

"Beer." 

"Coming up." the bartender nodded drawing a draft.

"Quiet in here."

"It's early still; they don't start coming in for a couple of hours yet."

"Really, seems like a small town not that many people."

"We get some extras in from the place out in the desert."

"What kind of place?"

"Don't really know, some private rehab, health club or something, high dollar is all I know."

"Thanks." Dean said sipping his beer and trying not to act too interested. 

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"I'm good, just a quick one for the road." he replied taking a couple of big gulps before getting up, dropping some money on the bar and heading back out.

spnspnspn

"This one's a healthy baby boy." the doctor informed the man standing by the door as the baby cried out into the cold surgery room.

"Good I've got a couple that will pay double for a baby boy. Be sure the woman is prepared and ready for the next fertilization."

“Yes sir.”

“The other, how long will it take?”

“We’ll deliver within the hour.”

“Be sure they are ready for transport immediately.”

“They will need to stay in the incubators for a couple of hours to be sure they’re stable.” 

“Alright, I’ll alert the pilot to be ready. Get on with it.”

“Yes sir.”

The man left the room and pulled his cell from his pocket to call his boss and let her know things were moving along smoothly. 

“Hello.” a silky female voice said.

“Reporting in, there should be two substantial deposits made within the hour for the new merchandise that was delivered today.”

“Very good, keep me posted.”

“Yes ma’am, I will.” he replied heading for his office and laptop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How do we find this place?" Sam asked as he finished his eggs.

"There are only two roads leading out of town, the place has to be off one of them." Dean said popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. "We check them both out and see what we can find."

"No one at the air strip knew anything useable." 

"Ok, Cas you ok?" Dean asked the angel who was sitting at the end of the table brooding in his own thoughts.

"Yes, I can check one road while you two check the other, I'll go north." he told them getting up and disappearing from the room. 

"Think he'll be ok?"

"When we find Oree safe, yes, until then, I honestly don't know."

"Come on, let's go."

spnspnspn

The brothers were about twenty miles outside of the town when they saw a side road off to the left of the highway. Dean slowed down and turned onto the road driving slow not wanting to give their position away. 

"There is nothing north of town." Castiel said appearing in the back of the SUV.

"Crap Cas, a little warning." Dean complained straightening the vehicle back up. "We may have found something up ahead." 

Dean slowed the vehicle and stopped in a curve, not wanting to drive any closer. They got out of the car and cut across the barren land to the top of the hill to look down on a large, one story building surrounded by a tall fence with a single entrance. They lay at the top of the hill and studied it carefully.

"Over there." Dean pointed out as two guards rounded the corner of the building.

"Awful lot of fire power for a supposedly rehab place." Sam commented watching the guards closely as they made their rounds.

"There's something not right about this place." Cas frowned as he tried to sweep the place with his powers.

"I think we've found the place." Dean said snapping pictures with his phone.

"Ok, let's head back and regroup. We can't do anything during the day, it's too open." 

"I could go in." Cas offered.

"Not without backup, come on." Dean said pulling him back.

spnspnspn

"Top priority is to find Oree.” Dean started as the three sat around the table discussing the plan. “That’s your job Cas. You find her and get her out of there.”

“Sammy, we’ll check for any others and get them out.”

“Got it.” Sam said as he cleaned his gun getting ready for tonight.

“He'lo boys.” Crowley drawled as he appeared in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought you might need a little back up and Juliette and Jasper were chomping at the bit to come.”

“How did you find us?”

“Electra of course, Jasper could feel her anxiety and worry. I couldn't stop him from coming and my Juliette wasn't letting her brother come alone.”

“We think we found the place, ‘bout twenty miles outside of town, heavily guarded during the day at least. We’re hoping nighttime won’t be as secure.”

“The hounds can take care of any guards outside.”

“Good, we don’t know what we’ll find inside; Cas is to get Oree out of there, top priority.”

spnspnspn

“The merchandise is in the air.” 

“Good, any problems?”

“None, both were stable and doing well. I shall be returning shortly.”

“The week has been good, take tomorrow off.”

“Thank you sir.”

spnspnspn

Two hunters, an angel, a demon, two hell hounds and a hybrid made the last preparations before heading out. The hounds kept pace with the SUV as they headed back to the building they had found earlier. It was after midnight when Dean pulled the vehicle off the road and parked.

“Crowley, get the hounds in and have them take care of the guards silently.” 

“Julie, sweetheart, you and your brother need to take out the guards. Don’t let them alert anyone.” Crowley cooed to Juliette scratching her ears lovingly and giving her a kiss. 

The hounds whined and Juliette woofed and growled to him before disappearing with her brother into the night. 

“Cas take Ellie with you, she should be able to find Oree faster than anyone.” Dean instructed Cas. “Crowley get the door open for us and take care of anyone inside. Take out those outside lights too; it'll give us a little more cover.” 

“Of course, give me a couple of minutes.” 

spnspnspn

The hounds easily took out the guards at the gate and broke through into the interior. They stalked the other guards as Crowley, Castiel and Ellie made their way inside the building. 

Juliette zeroed in on one guard and Jasper the other. Neither guard knew what hit them as they were knocked to the ground with throats ripped out. Once they were down, the hounds moved on checking for any others, clearing the way for the others.

spnspnspn

“Sir, we have silent alarms going off at the front of the building and I can’t raise the guards.” a guard in the control room called down to the one in charge.

“Wake everyone, go to code red.” he ordered. He quickly got up and dressed, preparing for his escape. He went to the safe, opened it and emptied its contents before grabbing his computer and heading for the secret exit. His boss was not going to be happy about the breach and the lost income from what had to be left behind. He had ordered the guard to start the countdown for explosives that were hidden within the building so all evidence would be destroyed.

spnspnspn

A door bell rang in a very nice neighborhood and a good looking, thirties male answered the door. 

"Hello, I'm Rachel from New Hope Adoption Agency. I have some papers for you to sign and once the transfer is confirmed, your son will be brought here."

"Come in, my wife is in the living room." he invited the woman in. "Hon, we have company."

"Hello, I'm Emily Conner." she said holding out her hand.

"Rachel. I've brought the last of the paperwork to be signed and I'm happy to say your son will be here today."

"Where do we sign?" Mr. Conner asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

"The places are marked where both of you are to sign and there are two places to initial."

"Let me get my laptop and I'll transfer the last payment." 

"May I see your nursery? Just routine inspection."

"Of course, it's this way." Emily said getting up after signing the pages.

Rachel followed her upstairs and down the hall to the nursery that was themed blue for a boy. Rachel walked into the room and looked around nodding at the decor. She looked at her phone as it pinged with a text.

"Everything seems to be in order and they are fifteen minutes out." 

"My God, Josh it's really happening, we're going to be parents."

The couple followed Rachel back downstairs, not sure whether to go back to the living room or wait by the door. Emily was unable to have children due to an illness, so their only hope was to adopt if they wanted kids, but the process was long and the wait time unreal until they found this agency.

Josh jumped when the doorbell rang nine minutes later and quickly opened the door. Rachel accepted the infant carrier and went to the living room to take the baby boy out and present him to his new family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, your son." she smiled holding out the baby.

Emily took the child and looked down into the most startling blue eyes of a beautiful boy. The child seemed to study her carefully before frowning and whining. He puckered up his face and cried out wanting his real mother.

"Hey, hey little Mark, its ok." Emily said bouncing him in her arms to try and appease him.

"He's probably tired from the trip, a bottle and change might do the trick." Rachel suggested.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you now and congratulations.” she told them leaving them with the child.

“Are you hungry sweetie?” Emily asked as the child continued to cry. “Josh go fix a bottle, I’ll check to see if he needs changing.”

“Right, I’ll bring it up when it’s ready.”

“Let me show you your room, we decorated it just for you.” Emily said taking him to the nursery. 

The child's crying slowed but he continued to show his distress by waving and kicking his legs and arms. He didn’t know these people; they were not his Mom and Dad. 

spnspnspn

“Ok, Feathers, go find your woman, I’ll take care of the guards for you.”

“Ellie find Aurora.” Cas instructed her. 

Ellie sniffed the air walking slowly down the hall before speeding up with Cas close behind him. Ellie took out a guard as Cas stopped another one. 

Crowley opened the door allowing the brothers access. They made their way deeper into the building when suddenly the whole place was shaken by an explosion. Sam and Dean were thrown into a wall as another explosion went off.

“We’ve got to hurry; they’re trying to level this place.” Dean urged the others. 

They hurried down the hall checking rooms as they went. Dean tried to open one door to find it locked. He stepped back and kicked it open to find a ward with three pregnant women unconscious in hospital beds.

“Crowley, get these women out of here. Sam and I will check the other rooms.” 

“Right Squirrel.” Crowley replied disappearing with one woman.

“Come on.” Dean motioned to Sam as he continued to check the other rooms. The last door opened into a small nursery where two babies were sleeping. “Here get them out of here.” Dean instructed him as smoke began to fill the rooms and pieces of the ceiling began to fall around them. 

“Right.” Sam replied picking up the newborns and cuddling them to his chest for protection as he made his way back out of the building. The newborns were not happy with the disruption and began to whimper in protest.

spnspnspn

Ellie stopped at a door and began scratching, clawing and throwing herself against it. Castiel held a hand up and used his powers to knock the door off his hinges. Ellie rushed inside whining and yipping with excitement. Castiel was tossed to the ground as an explosion shook the building, bringing debris down on him. He looked up and saw Aurora lying on a hospital bed. He pushed himself up and stumbled to the bed grabbing Aurora and Ellie and transporting them back to the house to safety. 

spnspnspn

Sam coughed hard as he fought through the smoke with two crying babies. He ran out of the building toward where Crowley appeared with the last pregnant woman.

“Here, take them, I going back in.” Sam coughed thrusting the babies into his arms.

“What am I suppose to do with them?” he complained as the babies cried harder. “There, there, Uncle Crowley’s got ya.” he cooed bouncing them in his arms to try and quiet them. 

Juliette and Jasper appeared at his side and nuzzled the two babies gently, huffing and sniffing them. They quieted down and dropped back to sleep. Dean and Sam drug two guards out of the building as the flames and smoke began to devour the structure. 

“Call the police and fire department.” Dean told Sam as he pushed the guards to their knees. “We good over there?”

“Just peachy.” Crowley frowned still bouncing the babies. “How long do I need to keep this up?” 

“Until help gets here.” Sam said checking the women, removing the IV’s from their arms and pulling the blankets they were laying on up around their bodies. “What about Oree?”

“Cas just text me, he has her at the house.” Dean informed him. “Alright you two, who headed this baby ring?”

Neither guard answered, as they stared angrily at Dean. 

“Crowley, think you can get any info they have?”

“With pleasure.” he said handing the babies to Dean and stepping up to the men. “Gentleman this may hurt.” he said grabbing each one on the head and forcing himself into their minds gathering information as they cried out in pain. 

“The fire and cops are almost here.” Sam told Dean as he accepted a baby from him. 

“Crowley meet us at Bobby's. Once the women and babies are taken care of, we’ll head back there.”

“Come on children, time to go home.” Crowley told his hell hounds before he vanished. 

spnspnspn

Dean and Sam parked the SUV back in the garage and headed inside. They found Cas and Ellie in a bedroom sitting beside Oree. Cas looked up with such pain on his face the two brothers stopped in their tracks.

"Cas, what's wrong? Did something happen to Oree?"

"They took him." Cas said slowly as he stroked Aurora's face. 

Dean looked at Sam not understanding at first what he meant, then realization hit him and he swallowed hard before walking slowly to the bed. He looked down at his sister body and saw she had a flat stomach. He hung his head in sorrow as he blinked back the tears. Sam drew in a deep breath as his tears flowed down his face while he tried to hold in the sobs. 

"Cas, take her home and come back and get us." Dean said softly.

"Alright." he whispered, holding Aurora's hand and reaching over to lay a hand on Ellie. They disappeared with a blink of the eye leaving the brothers alone.

"Dean, this is going to kill Oree."

"We'll find him. We have to. Let's grab our stuff; Castiel should be back any minute." Dean said heading to the bedroom they were sharing, he was not going to loss it in front of his brother. 

"Alright." he said sadly, following him.

Both brothers were at a loss for words dreading the moment Oree realized that her son was taken from her. The only thing they could do at the moment was be there for her and support her and Castiel like family should.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean and Sam drew in a deep breath as they got their balance back after Castiel transported them to Bobby's. They looked up as Bobby stepped into the living room from the kitchen. 

"Boys, good to have ya back."

"Bobby, where's Oree?"

"She's upstairs with Asteria."

"Is she awake?"

"No, not yet."

"I healed her of the physical injures, Asteria is sitting with her. We have to wait for the chemicals she was given to disperse from her. I need to go be with her, she may need me." Castiel rambled as he headed back upstairs.

"Coffee's hot." Bobby offered as the brothers joined him in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Dean sighed dropping into a chair and running a hand through his hair. 

"Do you have any leads for the lad?"

"Not yet, Crowley is suppose to meet us here, he may have gotten something from the guards we pulled out."

Sam opened the door as Ellie scratched wanting to be let in. She greeted both brothers and took her pups to the living room to lie down. The pups quietly followed their mother sensing the sad mood in the house.

spnspnspn

Dean walked into the bedroom Cas and Oree were using, pausing to looking at the two in the room. Cas was sitting by Oree's bed holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey, couldn't sleep, want me to sit with her, give you a break?"

"No, I need to be here when she wakes. She's going to need me." 

Both looked toward the bed as a soft moan caught their attention. Dean stepped to the bed and gazed down at his sister. Castiel scooted closer to her taking both her hands in his as he hopefully stared at her face waiting for her to wake.

"Aurora, can you hear me?" Castiel asked as her eyes fluttered open before closing again.

"Hey, Sis, you're safe now, you're back at Bobby's."

"Mm-m-mm, wa'er." she finally got out trying to wet her dry lips.

"Sip slowly." Castiel told her holding a straw to her lips.

Oree sipped several times, letting the coolness of the water sooth her parched throat and mouth. She squinted and grunted trying to focus on the two standing beside her. Things were a blur and she still felt the effects of the drugs that had been given to her. She was trying to figure out what happened to her. She remembered getting Dean back and she went shopping, then nothing, her mind was blank. She frowned and rubbed her head, trying to keep the headache at bay.

"Angel." 

"Aurora, I'm so glad you're awake." 

"Wha' hap'ed?" she slurred rolling her head trying to get the mist out. Her hand moved automatically to her stomach feeling how flat it was. Everything seemed to freeze around her as she looked down at the blanket covering her. She looked around the room not seeing anything that would have her baby in it. "Angel, our baby?" 

"Aurora...I have to..." he started finding it hard to continue. "Our son is gone."

"What do ya mean gone?" she asked pushing herself up so she could sit on the side of the bed.

"Whoa there Sis, you might wanna take it easy, you're still weak and sluggish."

"Dee, where's my son?" she demanded setting her sights on him.

"You were kidnapped and taken to some compound in New Mexico...They took the baby. We found you, but he wasn't there. We think it was some kind of black market for babies. Sis, I'm sorry." he said softly.

Oree sat on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths trying to comprehend what he just said. She hugged her arms around her body as an ear piercing wail escaped her, growing in intensity until she was screaming out the word NO-NO-NO. She doubled over in agony and despair feeling a deep lost and emptiness inside her.

Heavy footsteps pounded down the hall and into the room. Sam skidded to a halt as Ellie knocked him to the side before she sprang to the bed and began whining to Oree. She sniffed her up and down growling at Castiel as he tried to comfort her. The pups whined and tried to get on the bed to be near her. Aurora tried to catch her breath while sobs wracked her body causing her to shake uncontrollably. Asteria and Bobby stood in the doorway watching Castiel and Aurora. Bobby put an arm around Asteria when he saw her tears.

"Ellie, we're not going to hurt her." Dean told the wolf as Ellie yipped and pushed at Aurora licking her face while Castiel pulled her into his embrace pushing the wolf away. Ellie laid her head in Aurora's lap trying to comfort her.

"We'll find him." he whispered to her as he rocked her gently.

San and Dean stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. They stood in the hallway trying to decide where to start looking for their nephew.

"Angel...I need...Give me a few minutes." she sniffed and hiccupped swiping a hand across her face. "I need...I need..."

"Shouldn't I stay with you?"

"Cas, come on man, we'll fix her some tea." Dean told him knowing Oree wanted to be by herself.

"Alright." he replied. "If you need me, call me." 

"Thanks." she mouthed to Dean as she leaned into Ellie hugging her tightly as the tear began to fall again. 

spnspnspn

Oree waited until everyone had left before she stilled her emotions, drawing from deep within herself pushing the pain and sorrow and loss into a corner and pulling up her seething rage and anger over what had been taken from her. She couldn’t let these feeling take over and make her weak. Not now, not when her son needed her to be strong. A coldness and determination enveloped her as she got out of bed and began to rummage in her bag for clothes, wanting to rid herself of the hospital gown. She almost broke down again when she realized the only clothes she had were for pregnant women. Biting her lip, she pulled on the to big pants and shirt. She pulled out her gun and checked it before dropping it in her jacket pocket. Oree picked up her boots and socks and froze seeing a shadow in the doorway.

“You may need this.” Asteria said softly holding out her herb bag.

“Auntie...Thanks.” she said accepting the bag before sitting down to put her boots on.

“I know I can’t say anything to stop you, all I ask is to please be careful dear.”

“I will, look after them for me.”

“I will.” she said, giving her a tight hug. “You know they’ll come looking for you.”

“I know.” she mumbled. “I have to do this alone. I will get my son back and God help the person who did this to me. There‘s nothing in Heaven or Hell that will stop me from finding them and destroying them.”

“Here take this.” she said hanging a necklace around her neck. “It will protect you. All I can tell you was a warding spell was placed over the building. That is why Castiel could not find you to begin with. Only someone with great power could do this. If I find out any further information I will contact you through Ellie. Take this, it's all I have right now.” she said pressing some money into her hand. 

“They made a huge mistake when they took me, I’ll be back with my son. Thank you Auntie, I love you so much.” Oree whispered in her ear.

“Call me if you need me.” she told her before leaving. 

"The pups need to stay here Ellie; the boys will take care of them."

Ellie yipped at her babies and licked their faces before moving to step beside Oree.

Oree found a pen and paper and scribbled a note for Castiel and her brothers. She left it on the pillow and grabbed a jacket and her pack. With one last look around her, she laid a hand on Ellie and they vanished into the night. 

spnspnspn

Asteria walked back into the kitchen and over to Bobby taking his hand. He looked up into her face and knew there was something she wasn't saying. He could read the sorrow and pain that she didn't try to hide.

“I should be with her.”

“Cas, give her a little bit, this is all a shock to her. She‘s been through a lot in a short period of time and now to find out her child was taken from her, it‘s a lot.” Sam tried to convince him.

“I feel I need to be with her.” 

“Here, take this up to her.” Dean said handing him a cup of tea and some toast. “See if you can get her to eat something.”

“I’ll try. Thank you.”

Castiel carried the tea and toast upstairs to their bedroom expecting Aurora to be there. He opened the door and stepped in to find the room empty. He looked over at the bathroom and saw it was empty too. He checked the other two rooms and found them empty also. Looking one more time in their bedroom, he saw a paper laying on a pillow with his name on it. He picked it up and read it before heading back to the kitchen and the others.

“She's gone.” he said with a hurt and pained look on his face. He handed the note to Dean.

“How? She didn’t come this way?” he frowned looking at the note. “Angel, I’m going to find our son. I need to do this alone. I love you. A.”

“I don’t know, but we need to find her.”

“Ok, calm down, where would she go?” 

"Asteria, you knew, didn't you?" Bobby asked her quietly.

"Yes, I knew no one could stop her." 

"It's ok, I understand." he told her putting an arm around her shoulder.

spnspnspn

Crowley was sitting at his desk, in his office, reading the paper when he heard a loud commotion in the hallway. He looked up when one of his guards was suddenly pushed through the door stumbling backward to the floor in a heap. Seconds later, Aurora walked in with Ellie and Jasper by her side.

“Momma Chipmunk, what a surprise. How did you get here?”

“Ellie contacted Jasper and he showed me a gate. I need to know what you know about my kidnapping.” Oree stated taking a seat across from him and staring him directly in the eyes. "They took my son and I intend to get him back."

“I was coming to see your brothers later today to give them the information. I'm sorry to hear about your son.”

“Just tell me, I need to know now.” she growled out.

“You were kidnapped from Sioux City and taken to this place outside of Corona, New Mexico. They had other pregnant women there and two babies. It seemed they kept everyone drugged and helpless. While you were being rescued, the place was blown up by I guess whoever ran it. Your brothers got two guards out and I got what they knew out of them.”

“Well.” she said impatiently tapping her foot.

“Would you like something to eat or drink?”

“I’m not very patient right now.” Oree replied as her eyes flashed slightly in anger. "Don't get on my bad side."

“Ok, just trying to be sociable.” he complained holding up his hands. “The boss was a guy named Martin Kline. He ran the place, but answered to someone else, female is all they knew. Kline has a place in Phoenix, that’s about all they knew.”

“Alright, think you can get me some more clothes that fit and maybe some food now and I need to borrow Jasper again.”

“Anything for you Chipmunk, but shouldn’t we contact your brothers?” 

“No, this I have to do on my own, so don’t call them.” 

“As you wish love, but you know they're going to figure it out. I’ll have someone bring you some food and clothes.” he said leaving her in his office. 

spnspnspn

Oree leaned her head back and closed her eyes trying to push the exhaustion away. She looked up twenty minutes later when the door opened again and a woman walked in carrying some clothes and a tray with food on it. She sat the tray on the coffee table and laid the clothes on the couch. 

“If you need anything else please let me know.” 

“Thank you.” 

The smell of food made Oree realize how hungry she was. She picked up the sandwich and began to devour it, sipping a soda between bites. She examined the clothes and found she was brought jeans, tee-shirt and shirt, all in black. Perfect, she thought, matches her mood. Taking the clothes to the bathroom, she changed out of her baggy pants and shirt. 

“I see everything fits.” Crowley commented when she came out. “You look striking in black my dear, like a dark angel or maybe there's more demon at the moment.”

“Seems appropriate at the moment.” she replied looking down at her attire. “I need to visit your library and I’ll be on my way.”

“Would you like some help with whatever you have planned? I’m good at torture and all.”

“Thank you, but no.” she said getting up and heading out of the room without another word.

“Make yourself at home.” he called after her before she shut the door. "Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath." he mumbled to himself sitting back in his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It didn't take Oree long to find the information she needed from an ancient, obscure, tome in Crowley's library. She headed out to find Ellie and Jasper so they could leave and pay a Mr. Martin Kline a visit. There was one stop she needed to make along the way and she would be ready to face the witch who took her child. After picking up a couple of burner phones, she started her plan rolling. She punched in a number and listened to it ring.

"Hello."

"River, how's tricks?"

"Oree, where have you been girl, hadn't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I have a job for you. It's urgent."

"I'm game, shoot."

"There was a building destroyed around Corona, New Mexico in the past day or so. I need to know who owned it. I mean everything you can dig up and give me a write up on a Martin Kline. Any money you can find connected to the place and to Kline, take it and stash it away safe. And there can't be any tracks left behind to come back to you. If you need to call Jet or Trace in to help do it. I need this asap."

"Alright, love a mystery I do. Don't you worry, hasn't anyone traced me down yet and it's not about to happen today. I'll email the info to you as I get it. But you will have to give me the lowdown on what is happening."

"If you could send me an address for this Kline first and work on the other. After this is over, I'll fill you in on what's been going on with me."

"Not a problem honey child. I'm on it and I can't wait to get the full story."

"Thanks, your payment will be sent as usual."

"Much appreciated. I'm gone."

spnspnspn

The area was bleak and lifeless as Aurora made her way around the huge boulders followed by Ellie and Jasper. She found the spot to do the spell and quickly set about preparing everything. The stillness of the air weighted heavy on her as sweat trickled down her face. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her shirt before continuing to mix the herbs and ingredients needed for the spell. Taking a sharp knife, she cut her finger allowing the blood to drip into the bowl, then wrapped her finger and carefully finished mixed everything. After lighting the herbs, she sat back allowing the smoke to surround her, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Oree dug one hand deep into the earth and held the other to the Heavens as she began to chant.

"From the depths of Hell   
To the expansive Heavens  
Hear my plea.  
Allow the powers to envelope me.  
Give me the strength to overcome.   
Give me the means to destroy.  
Give me the sight that I might see.  
Give me the courage to never back down.  
Show me the way to the one I've lost.  
Show me the way to my son."

The earth began to tremble under her hand and the clouds moved across the sky partly blocking the rays of the sun. The clouds rolled and darkened as lightening bounced across them seeking passage to the earth. Oree remained still pulling the power from below and above. The black smoke thickened as the fire burned the last of the herbs in the bowl. Oree's concentration grew as the energy crackled and filled the air with static around her as her breathing quickened with her heart beat. She could feel her body absorbing the power making her stronger than she had ever been. As the last of the fire died, Oree raised her head to the Heavens letting a few drops of rain splatter on it and gave a silent thank you.

Her cell phone chimed, drawing her back to reality and she read the text from River before packing her belongs.

"Come on guys, we have an address. We need to pay a visit to Mr. Kline." she told the wolf and hell hound. She laid a hand on each and the trio vanished from her remote location to appear on the outskirts of Phoenix. Checking the GPS on her phone, she located the address and determined the best route to get there.

spnspnspn

"Dean I can't sit here when Aurora is out there on her own. I need to go look for her." Castiel argued.

"And where are you going to start? We have no idea where she went or how she got there." 

"Ha'lo boys, Bobby, Feathers." Crowley drawled as he appeared in the kitchen.

"'Bout time you got here."

"Have you seen Oree?"

"Mamma Chipmunk did pay me a visit."

"Why didn't you call us?" Dean demanded.

"She didn't want me to. To be honest boys, I'm more afraid of Mama Chipmunk than you, especially in her state of mind."

"What is wrong with her?" Castiel demanded.

"Not wrong Feathers; do you know why you don't mess with a mama bear?"

Castiel looked at him puzzled by his words. He turned to Dean hoping for an answer.

"He means Oree will do whatever it takes to get her son back. You never get between cubs and a mama bear, she'll kill ya in a heartbeat, no questions asked."

"Are you saying Aurora is going to kill someone?"

"No, no. She's going to get her son back, there may be a few injuries along the way, but I don't think she would intentionally kill someone."

"You sure about that? Maybe you don't know her as well as you think." Crowley commented as Dean eyed him closely.

"What do you know?" 

"Boss at that place is a Martin Kline, lives in Phoenix, but there's someone over him, neither of the guards had any idea who it is, only that it's a female. And I'd say she's a witch. From the spell cast over that place to hide all that was there, she has to be really powerful to do that. I'd say our Chipmunk may be in over her head."

"How did she find you?"

"Jasper and Ellie have a link."

"But how did she get there?"

"I think our little girl has learned a few new tricks, she transported herself there."

"Did you know about this Cas?"

"No."

"I say we need to head for Phoenix right now."

Sam's computer chimed loudly and everyone turned to look at him. He typed quickly on the laptop bringing up a map.

"What you got?"

"I programmed my laptop to alert me of any unusual disturbances or deaths and I got a hit. There was a strange lightening storm and minor earthquake in the desert of southern Colorado. Came from nowhere and disappeared the same way. No damage or anything, but it has the weather people puzzled."

"So that was what she was doing." Crowley mused to himself.

"What does that mean?"

"She wanted to use my library before she left."

"And you let her?"

"I had no idea what she was up to, besides who am I to stop her from finding her son. Later boys." he said vanishing, leaving a small cloud of sulfur. 

Dean and Sam coughed, waving their hands to dispel the odor. Bobby opened the door allowing fresh air in before turning to the boys.

"So what's your plan?"

"Cas can you take us to this disturbance in Colorado? Maybe she's still there."

"Let me grab our weapon's bag."

"Why would you need it? Aurora will not hurt us."

"Cas we don't know what we'll be walking into, we should be prepared."

"As you wish." he replied laying a hand on each brothers shoulder.

spnspnspn

Aurora stood across the street from the gate and guard shack leading to the house of Martin Kline. She eyed it closely before approaching the shack, clicking her tongue for Jasper and Ellie to follow.

"Can I help you?" a guard asked as she paused at the locked gate.

"No." she replied snapping her fingers and rendering him unconscious. Aurora leaned into the shack and pressed the button to unlock the gate. She gave a sweep with her hand and shut down all the cameras.

The three waited patiently as the gate slid open allowing them entrance. With the confidence of a warrior, Aurora made her way up the driveway toward an extremely large house.

"Guys, take care of the guards, don't kill unless you have to, just make sure they won't interfere."

Jasper and Ellie woofed to her and headed around the house to stop any guards from hurting Aurora. 

spnspnspn 

A guard stepped out of the front door with gun drawn, aiming at Aurora. She continued up the steps twitching her hand to disarm him and throw him back into the wall knocking him out. Aurora paused in the entryway searching for Kline. She sensed him outside in the back and made her way down a hall, through the kitchen, and out the back door, stopping anyone who tried to stop her.

Kline was lying in the sun enjoying a mimosa by the pool, when a body threw a shadow over his face, blocking the sun. He squinted behind his glasses trying to see who was there.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he growled in anger.

"Mr. Kline, I'm going to ask you some questions and if I get honest answers, I might let you live." Aurora explained to him in no uncertain terms.

"I'm calling the cops, Danny!" he yelled grabbing his cell from the stand.

Aurora snapped her fingers and unseen fangs clamped down on his wrist stopping him from using the phone. Kline cried out in shock and pain as blood began to seep from his wrist as the bones of his wrist were ground together. He jerked and whined trying to figure out what was chewing on his arm.

"Easy Jasper, don't want him to bleed out until he answers my questions."

"Stop it!" 

He tried to get up only to have a huge beast he could see, place a huge clawed paw on his chest and digging in with her claws. Ellie snarled in his face showing her long white fangs letting slobber drip from her mouth onto his bare chest. Kline saw hatred in her eyes as they seemed to glow a hellish red. Oree raised her hand and squeezed her hand into a fist staring intently at the man. Kline cried out in pain as blood seeped out of his mouth and ran down his face. He panted hard as the pain eased up allowing him to breathe again.

"What do you want?" he choked as he shook in fright and coughed more blood up.

"Who's your boss?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please! Just 'cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. Try again or do you need more convincing?" she asked raising her hand to make a fist.

"I don't know please." he begged. "She never told me her name; I contacted her by phone or email."

"Wow, so where's your computer?"

"Office...make it stop."

"And your safe?"

"I...I don't..." he started until the crunch on his wrist tightened and Ellie racked her paw a little ways down his chest opening four gashes. "The office...behind painting of sea...don't kill me."

"Combination?"

"16-9-12-6." he groaned trying to stop the blood flow from his chest.

"Keep him here." she instructed the wolf and hell hound. Aurora picked up his phone and headed back inside to find his office.

The third room she looked in was his office and on his desk was his laptop. She settled into his chair and plugged a device into the USB port. Once in place, she took out her cell and speed dialed a number.

"River."

"Hey girl, what's happening?"

"I have a laptop I need you to get into and copy the hard drive and a cell you need to clone for me."

"I'm on it girl, just give me a sec."

"No problem." she said checking the walls for the painting as River hacked the laptop.

Aurora removed the painting and studied the safe before entering the numbers waiting for it to click open. She was rewarded with a soft click and opened the door to reveal money, papers and several books. She took her pack and removed everything from the safe stashing it in the pack. 

"Oree, you there?" 

"Yes."

"Can you attach the phone to the laptop?"

"Hold on, I need to get a cord." she said looking in the desk drawers until she found a cord and attached it.

"I'm almost done, need ten more minutes and I'll be finished."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you love."

Aurora waited patiently for River to finish. She started to look through one of the books and realized it was a list of pregnant women that must have been abducted. From the dates, it looked like this had been going on for several years. They even had pictures of the women along with details about each one. Oree began to quickly snap shots of each page in the book with her cell. When she came across her picture and information, she tore the page out and left the book by the laptop for the cops to find. She knew it would be enough to have him arrested and hopefully close some missing person cases.

"Done, girl. What am I looking for?"

"Any off shore accounts, drain them; information on adoptions and related items. Anything you think is strange or off. And the phone I need a trace on the numbers called."

"Alright, I'll email you. Jet will help me since he's not busy right now."

"Good, I'll be looking for it.‘Bye."

spnspnspn

Aurora headed back outside to find Kline still whining and complaining. She walked back over to him looking at him closely.

"Well, Mr. Kline, since you took something of mine, I'm taking something of yours and believe me, it will be painful. Ellie hold his arm." 

She stepped closer as Ellie grabbed his arm tightly in her mouth biting down hard. Once he was pinned down, she put her hand on his chest concentrating her powers as she began to push in causing him to cry in agony the further she pressed. Once she touched his soul, she began to absorb his energy into her body. She stopped just before draining him and removed her hand as he collapsed in the lounge chair.

"Now, you need to not remember any of this so I'm going to erase part of your memory." she said laying a hand on his head and probing his mind to destroy his most recent memories along with a few others. "Let's go guys; I have some research to do."

Kline lay unmoving in the chair as she dialed the police on his phone letting it ring and screamed into it leaving the line open so they could trace it. With a hand on each animal, they disappeared from the yard leaving no trace of them but for a small pile of sulfur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once the boys got their footing from Castiel taking them to Colorado, they began to look around for any signs of their sister. 

"Over here." Dean said kneeling by some ashes piled in the sand. "There's wolf tracks and boot tracks around here."

"Lightening struck nearby not long ago." Castiel informed them as he looked out at the trees nearby.

"Look, this could be where she was kneeling and she dug into the ground here." Sam noticed stepping around Dean to get a better look.

"What was she doing here?"

"I think she was doin' some sort of spell." 

"But what kind?" 

"It would have helped if Crowley knew what book she was looking at."

"I don't think there's anything here to help us, let's head for Phoenix."

spnspnspn

The brothers and angel appeared across the street from the address they found on Martin Kline. They watched cop cars and ambulances pull in and leave the place. 

"Guess we're too late." 

"I'm goin' in." Dean said rummaging in his bag for a fake id before handing it to Sam. "Wait here; I'll go see what's goin' on."

"I'll see what I can find out." Castiel said disappearing from sight.

"Be careful." Sam said not liking he was going alone.

"Go check out the neighbors over there and see what they say." 

"On it." Sam agreed heading for the small crowd that was milling to the side of the street on the sidewalk. Sam strolled over to the people acting like he belonged. "What's going on?"

"Seems Kline was attacked by some animal and his guards were all found unconscious. I think a few were injured." a man told him as he gawked along with the other people.

"Were any killed?"

"Don't think so."

"Did you know Mr. Kline?"

"Not really, he was away a lot. Pretty much kept to himself."

"Thanks." Sam said heading back to the corner across from the driveway to wait for the others. 

A few minutes later, Dean walked down the driveway and joined him.

"Well?"

"Looks like Kline was mauled by a wild animal which I'm thinking were Ellie and Jasper."

"Is he alive?"

"Surprisingly yes, but there's something not right about him. They found a book with pictures and data on the pregnant women that were kidnapped. It's enough to put him away for a long time."

"Oree?"

"Not in there, I'm thinking she took it and the safe was empty too. We just missed her probably by twenty minutes or so."

"We might as well go back to Bobby's, she's gone now." he said sadly laying a hand on their arms and transporting them back.

spnspnspn

Aurora opened the door to a motel room and dropped her pack on the bed. She sat the bag of food on the table and sat heavily into the chair. She pulled the paper out of her pocket and spread it on the table in front of her. She sipped some soda and began to study the information on the paper. It had a picture of her along with her physical description. There was also a copy of driver's license and beside it a five digit number-89452. She frowned at the number and looked up when her cell chimed letting her know she had new emails.

After bringing up her laptop, she clicked on the new email from River. She had found financial reports that traced money from adoptions from all over the country. One report caught her eye that listed initials, a city and state and numbers with dollar amounts. She was sure these had to be adoptions. Another email had all the numbers from the phone with names and addresses.

Taking the food from the bag, she began to eat while looking over the list marking off ones that she knew were not useful. Aurora began to narrow the list down to female names only. She munched on a French fry while pulling up the names on the laptop.

spnspnspn

"Boys, what did you find?" Bobby asked seeing them walk into the house from the yard.

"We missed her and now, we have no idea where she's at." 

"Cas, what happened to that Kline guy? I know Ellie and Jasper had a go at him, but there's something more wrong with him." Dean asked.

"It looked like Aurora tortured him, removed some of his memory and took away most of his soul."

"His soul, you can do that?"

"Never heard of it, but the soul has tremendous power and Aurora drained him. She left enough to keep him alive, but he'll never be the same. My worry is she's trying to take on too much power at one time."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's going after whoever is the head of this thing and with this additional power, she's unstoppable." 

"How is this going to affect our sister?"

"I don't know, but I am concerned for her, we need to find her."

"Is there not any way you can do that?"

"No, especially now, she had shielded herself from everyone."

"How 'bout Ellie, can you sense her?"

"No, she was thorough about everything."

"We're not giving up, there's got to be something we can do."

Dean began digging in his pocket for his cell phone as it started ringing. He looked at the id and answered it.

"Agent Shelton, you wanted us to let you know if we found anything else on the case."

"Yes, thank you, what is it?"

"We found evidence of another site in Northern Texas near a small town called Cactus. The locals and the FBI are going to raid the place tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know." he replied hanging up.

"What was that?"

"The locals from Corona, they found evidence of another site in Northern Texas. Cops and FBI are taking it down tonight."

"I can't believe this wasn't found sooner."

"Kidnappings were never connected, they were careful. Whoever this woman is, she's smart and slick."

"Well she messed with the wrong person; our little sister will tear her apart."

spnspnspn

"River, Oree."

"You get the emails?"

"Yes, I need you to do a search for me, any reference to number 89452 in any of these reports and get back to me."

"Sure thing, I'll text you if I find anything."

"Thanks River you're the best friend."

"Always hon."

Aurora turned back to the laptop and looked at the picture of the head of this adoption ring, Margaret Kilpatrick-Hobbs. She was the CEO of a number of businesses around the country. The articles she found on her listed her main home in Dallas, Texas, but she had a summer home in Maine. The more she looked at the smug look on her face, the more her blood boiled in anger and rage. She was going to find her and make her pay for what she was doing. She pulled up other articles and something caught her eye in one of the pictures. It was an unusual looking amulet that seemed very familiar. She enlarged that part of the picture trying to get a better look. She leaned back in the chair deep in thought.

spnspnspn

Everyone had gone to bed and Castiel was sitting on the couch staring off into space. Being an angel, he didn't need to sleep, but he would rest. A noise caught his attention and he went into the kitchen to investigate. He heard it again, but it was outside now. He headed over to the door and opened it looking around outside. He left the door open and stepped out.

"Angel." a soft, familiar voice called to him.

"Aurora?" he questioned walking out onto the deck and looking around. "Where are you?"

"Over here, looking at the stars." 

"You're not really here are you?" he asked walking slowly into the yard to stand beside her.

"No, I can't be, not yet. I miss you so much. I miss your arms holding me."

"Tell me where you are, I'll come to you." 

"I can't Angel, I wanted to let you know I'm alright and I found the bitch that did this."

"Let me help, you don't need to do this alone. You sound so sad. I'm concerned for you." 

"Today is Mother's Day...My first Mother's Day and I don't get to hold our son in my arms." she whimpered softly looking up at the stars as tears tracked their way down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly for a few moments as Castiel gently wiped the tears from her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I will not give up looking for you, neither will your brothers."

"I know. I have to find her and stop her from doing what she did to me to others." Aurora told him letting him put his arms around her and hold her tightly to his chest. Aurora let him comfort her for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I recognized an amulet she was wearing. It's an old ancient symbol of witchcraft. Come on, sit with me for a bit." she urged leading him to a bench by the house. "I have a lead on our son." she whispered.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet, a dear friend is helping me. If she doesn't hear from me in a couple of days, she will call Dean with the address. Angel, you go find our son and you and my brothers take care of him, tell him about me and that I love him so much."

"Why are you talking like that? What do you know I don't?" 

"Nothing. Do you remember the last time we watched the stars?"

"I do." he whispered into her ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He took her hands and clasps them in his kissing each hand. "You have to come back to me." he said closing his eyes and holding her tight.

Aurora didn't answer him, but he felt a present nearby him and knew she was gone.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked softly as he watched the angel closely. He was sure he was talking to someone when he came out. 

"Dean." Cas responded sadly looking beside him to see Aurora was not there. "Your sister was here. She says she's ok, but there was such sadness about her."

"What do you mean she was here?" 

"Dream walking I think. Kind of like when she dreams, since I don't sleep, she pulls me in to her dreams. She's done it before."

"Did she say anything about where she was?"

"No, but she found who the witch is and she thinks she found a lead on our son."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, she loved this time of night when the stars are at their brightest." he sighed watching the stars. Castiel's shoulders slumped in defeat. He could feel the subtle changes in Aurora due to her taking on more power than she ever had. He just hoped she could come back from it.

Dean sat beside him and gazed up at the stars picking out the constellations he knew. He knew his sister could name all of them and could tell the stories behind each one. He missed his sister and was worried she was in over her head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aurora blinked and frowned as she raised her head from the table and looked around. She had fallen asleep while researching which gave her a crick in her neck plus she felt the wetness on her cheeks and wiped it away. The image of Angel came back to her as tears filled her eyes again. Her first Mother's Day should of been one of happiness and joy, but it was one of sorrow and pain and anguish. A sob escaped her lips as she bit down on her lower one to stop the next one. She had to push these emotions down and lock them away. It would do no good to dwell on them, she needed to focus on what needed to be done and get it over with so she could find her son and go back to her family.

spnspnspn

"River I need to find a woman." 

"Hello to you sweetie. Who is it?"

"Margaret Kilpatrick-Hobbs, I need to find out where she is right now."

"Give me a few and I'll text the location. I've almost got the other information ready to send you too."

"Thanks Riv I knew I could count on you."

"Always love."

spnspnspn

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes, Josh what is wrong with him? I've not seen a smile or happy look on his face. If he's not crying, he's fussing. The only time he's quiet is when he's asleep, but that doesn't last long and it doesn't seem like he's resting then."

"I don't know Em, maybe he's just trying to get use to us?"

"Have you noticed his eyes, when he looks at you...it's like he knows things a child shouldn't know."

"Maybe we're just being too paranoid and its first time parent jitters."

“Could he know we’re not his real parents?” she asked pausing as crying was heard from the baby monitor.

“I’ll go.” he said getting up from the couch to go upstairs.

“Thanks.” she sighed fighting back the tears. Emily’s confidence was failing the longer she tried to take care of Mark. It was breaking her heart that he wasn’t easily fitting in. They had waited so long for this to happen and to be having problems already upset her. She knew it had only been a few days, but Mark was just not settling down.

spnspnspn

It was late afternoon when Aurora heard her cell beeping she had a text. She moved the papers around on the table searching for the cell, finally finding it and checked her text. River had come through and found Margaret Kilpatrick-Hobbs’ location. She wrote it down and pulled up the location on her laptop to do reconnaissance. She didn’t want innocent people getting in the way or injured when she went after her. 

“Guys we have her, it’s almost over.” Aurora told Ellie and Jasper as they lay in the corner. Both perked up and woofed softly to her in understanding. They would stay by her side no matter how long it took.

spnspnspn

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked Dean as he joined him at the table for coffee. 

“He’s a wreck. It’s tearing him apart that he can’t find her.”

“How are you doing?” Sam questioned further knowing his brother still held himself somewhat responsible for their sister being kidnapped.

“I’m fine.” he muttered staring down into his coffee cup as he clenched his jaw and his lips became a thin line.

“I’m not buying it. I know you Dean; you’re letting this eat at you too. Come on, talk to me!”

“Nothing to say, I’m goin’ into town for supplies, you comin'?” he asked trying to avoid talking about how he was doing. 

“Yeah, not much I can do here.” Sam said pushing himself up from the table knowing Dean wasn’t going to talk until he was ready, if then.

“Bobby we’re heading out for supplies, keep an eye on Cas ok?” Dean asked as Bobby came in from outside.

“Alright, but he’ll probably be right there when you get back.” he commented staring into the living room at the angel sitting on the couch. That was where he was when Bobby went outside to work on a car.

“Thanks, we’ll be back shortly.”

spnspnspn

With her herb bag on the table, Aurora began to pull out the ingredients she needed mixing them in a bowl.

“Guide my hand   
With this spell.  
Let it protect  
Me from the evil  
I will be facing.  
Allow me to draw  
The powers I will need.  
From the Universe   
Above and Earth Below,  
Protect me.”

She threw a match into the bowl watching the flames devour the contents sending dark grey smoke swirling around her and up into the air getting lighter the higher it climbed. Once the smoke was gone, she dumped the ash into a small leather bag making a mojo bag for her. She added several other items before pulling the bag closed and tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans. 

“Come on guys, its time.” she called the wolf and hell hound getting up and rolling up her pack.

With one last check of the room, she opened the door allowing them to go out first and following close behind. She went around to the side of the building out of sight before vanishing into the night. 

spnspnspn

Margaret Kilpatrick-Hobbs was staying at a high class spa in upstate New York. Aurora was going to kidnap her and take her to an isolated place where there would be no interruptions and no one would hear the screams. No one was above the law, but Aurora knew she would never see the inside of a courtroom if left to the cops. Money spoke louder than justice. She was not about to let her continue to get away with murdering the innocent and selling precious babies.

Aurora walked through the abandoned building she had found being sure it would suitable for her needs. There were not any other buildings or people within twenty miles. She found an old chair and stood it up in the middle of the room and walked around it slowly looking up at the stars through the holes in the roof. Taking up a small bag, she drew a circle around the chair with a mixture of salt, sand and graveyard dirt. She reached out with her mind and pulled energy from the air around her, absorbing what she needed. 

"You two stay here and keep watch. We don't want any unwanted guests showing up." Aurora ordered the wolf and hell hound. They answered her with short yips before splitting up and disappearing through the torn walls to patrol the outside. 

spnspnspn

The room was dark except for a sliver of soft light spilling out from the partly closed bathroom door. Aurora stood at the foot of the bed and stared intently at the woman who had caused her so much pain and sorrow. She glided to the desk and opened her laptop plugging in her phone and text River to download everything and take everything from her. She wanted her destroyed financially and physically. She wanted her to suffer the way all those pregnant women just like her suffered, many losing their lives because of her. 

"Is someone there?" a female voice asked from across the room. 

A light clicked on by the bed and Aurora slowly turned to face her demon. Pure hatred and rage began to well up inside of her as she began to step toward the woman. 

"Who are you?" she demanded jerking her hand from under the covers to sweep it toward Aurora to stop her.

Aurora felt a slight uncomfortable feeling for a second, but shook her head slightly and continued to step closer.

"I demand you stop!" she tried again balling her hand and throwing her power at Aurora.

Aurora raised her hand and stopped the energy from harming her before emitting a wicked laugh in her direction.

"That all you got?" she sneered. "Thought you were some powerful witch bitch. Like that, I made it rhyme."

"I am and I'm going to kill you if you don't leave."

"Oh we're going to leave." she assured her as she punched her hard in the face, knocking her out. "Just not where you want to go."

With a touch, Aurora transported both of them to the abandoned building. She pulled the limp body up and positioned her in the chair. With a few words of magic, Margaret was secured to the chair. She went to her pack and pulled a water bottle out to quench her thirst. Aurora took her time sipping the water, looking over at the woman as deep, dark hatred filled her mind. She gave a short, sharp whistle to call the wolf and hell hound back inside.

"Guess it's time to wake her.." she told them throwing water in her face.

Margaret sputtered and shook her head trying to raise her arm to wipe her face, but found she couldn't move either one. She tried to stand and realized she was stuck in the chair. 

"Where are we?" she asked madly glancing around the building. 

"Where we can be alone."

"Who are you?"

"Someone you should never have messed with." Aurora stated.

"You're going to be very sorry you messed with me." she spat trying to pull herself out of the chair. 

A deep growl caught her attention as Ellie slowly paced around her baring her fangs threateningly as her eyes flashed red. Other movement caught her attention as she tried to see what was in her peripheral vision. A huge shimmering mass walked close to her and she heard and felt heavy, damp breathing on her arm. Terror began to build in the pit of her stomach as her body clenched in fright.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you kidnapped me.”

“I don’t know...” she started until Aurora snapped her fingers and the ulna and radius in her right arm broke in several places. Margaret cried out from the sudden pain that shot up her arm.

“You know the body has 206 bones and I think I’ll see how many I can break before you pass out.” 

Aurora snapped her fingers again and the femur in her left leg splintered causing Margaret to scream and double over with so much pain it took her breath away. She gritted her teeth and sucked in quick, deep shaky breaths trying to control the radiating, stabbing twinge heading for her spine.

“Shall we try this again? Why are you kidnapping and selling babies?”

Margaret gave her a hateful, if I could move, I’d kill you look. She didn’t answer quickly enough for Aurora who raised her hand to snap her fingers.

“Wait! Wait!”

“I’m not a patient person right now.” 

“I found a need and filled it.” she gritted out.

“By destroying women’s lives? Killing them?” 

“Most were never missed. I need a hospital.”

“Is there anyone else working with you?”

Before she could answer, Aurora’s cell phone began to ring. She looked at the number and answered it turning from Margaret. She talked a few seconds before turning back to her.

“I need your passwords.”

“No.”

With another snap of her fingers, the humeras fractured poking through the skin of her left arm. Blood began to run down her arm and seep through her fingers. 

“Password.” 

“G47L98X26M15.” she hissed through clenched teeth.

“Get that?” Aurora asked into the phone. “Did it work? Ok, good, keep me posted.”

“I-Need-Medical-Attention!”

“Is anyone working with you?”

“No.”

“Are there any others besides the one I was at?”

“No.”

“Wrong, you’re lying.” Aurora sighed bringing her hand up and clenching it into a fist causing Margaret’s ribs to snap, crackle and pop. “You know, you’re causing this yourself.”

Margaret’s breathing became labored as she tried to pull in a breathe. Her eyes widen in fright as a small cough brought blood up to drip out of her mouth. 

“One more.” she coughed.

“Good. Where did you get your power?”

“Old book...” she started as she started to loose unconsciousness. 

“We’re not done here.” Aurora told her breaking smelling salts under her nose.

Margaret jerked her head away and coughed more blood out of her mouth and crying out from the movement. She took short tiny breaths trying to ease some of the pain.

“You know I could break you spine, make you paralyzed, but even that's too good for you. I want you to feel every thing that happens to you, down to the tiniest pin prick. How many women suffered because of you! How many babies did you sell?” Aurora screamed in her face as she clenched both fist hard and twisting, breaking all her fingers on both hands. “You need to be made to suffer and I know just who can do that.”

“Please, no more.” Margaret begged, her body trembling in pain as she tried to move her broken fingers. 

“I need your help.” Aurora said into her cell and closed it.

In mere seconds, Crowley appeared in the room looking around in distaste.

“Mama Chipmunk, couldn’t you of found a cleaner place?” he asked brushing some dust off his shoulder.

“I have a gift for you.” 

“For little ol’ me?” he mocked in surprise.

“Yes, with one term, she is never, ever to be allowed above again. I want her to suffer, suffer for all eternity. She needs to pay for what she did.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

“But first, I need to do one thing.” Aurora said stepping to Margaret and holding her hand out to her. She concentrated and pulled any powers she had out of her leaving her a helpless, broken human. She removed the spell holding her to the chair and watched her fall to the floor in a heap.

“Seems like she’s a little...I don’t know...Broken.” Crowley noted looking the woman over. 

“Ok, Jasper, she’s all yours.” Aurora told him petting his head. “And just so you know, there is no dying; you’ll suffer every minute of every day for eternity.”

Jasper growled deep in his chest as he stepped up to Margaret baring his fangs before he racked a clawed foot down her leg, flaying it to the bone. Whimpers and cries filled the air while Jasper jumped on her, digging his teeth into her arm as his claws raked across her stomach spilling blood and guts. 

“Come on Jasper, let’s go home.” Crowley called to him. “And bring your chew toy, we’re going to have such fun together.” he commented to the woman in Jasper’s grasp. “Take care Chipmunk, go find your son.” he said softly to her. 

Aurora stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes allowing part of the anger and rage and darkness explode out of her. Anything not secured went flying through the air and the walls shook with the power. Ellie leaned up against her legs whining softly until the shaking stopped.

“It’s ok girl, let’s go find my son.” she assured her before they vanished into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Is he any better today?" Josh asked as Emily walked in with Mark in her arms.

"No, he's still fussy, but it seems worse today." Emily replied bouncing him to try and appease the whimpers.

"Want me to take him?"

"No, could you maybe fix a bottle?"

"Sure." he said heading for the kitchen.

"Please Mark, honey can't you give me just one little smile?" she begged.

Mark let out a sudden wail, fisting his little hand in anger. He wanted his Mommy and Daddy and would not be satisfied until they came for him. Emily tried to comfort him giving him a pacifier, which he spit out. She tried a toy and he cried harder. Josh hurried in with a bottle, giving it to his wife. She offered it to Mark who wouldn't accept it at first, but finally took some, still whining as he continued to drink.

"At least he's eating some."

"But he seems so unhappy all the time." she replied her voice quivering as tear sprung to her eyes. "What are we doing wrong?" 

"I don't know." he responded putting his arm around her shoulder.

Mark spit out the bottle and cried out, craning his head toward the front door and crying out again louder. He could sense her, knew she was near and wanted her loving arms around him. 

spnspnspn

The house Aurora stood in front of was nice, but not showy and well kept up. She looked the place over before making her way up the walkway. She paused at the door trying to decide the best approach. This couple was not bad people; they had only wanted a baby and didn't know the evil behind the adoptions. She had checked them out before coming here so she knew they were at least taking care of her son.

"Guard Ellie." she told the wolf as she raised her hand and pushed the door open. Before she stepped in a cry fell on her ears making her suck in a deep breath. That was her son calling to her.

Josh and Emily looked up as a woman dressed in black walked into their home. He automatically pushed his wife and baby behind him to protect them.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" he demanded, trying not to show fear.

"You have something of mine." Aurora said softly trying to get a good look at her son.

"If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops."

"No you won't. That would only get you involved in a huge criminal case I don't think you want involved in."

Mark fussed and cried out again batting his arms madly in the air. He could hear him Momma's voice and wanted her. Emily tried to comfort him by bouncing him and holding him tight.

"I came for my son, John." Aurora told them.

"His name is Mark and he's our son. We have all the legal papers to prove it." Josh answered.

"Sorry, they're not real, I was kidnapped and John was taken from me and sold to you."

Baby John was not having anymore of this. He wanted his Momma and as his eyes took on a light blue glow, he vanished from Emily's arms to appear in Aurora's arms. She looked down at her son and smiled at him with such love and joy.

"Hello, baby boy." she whispered looking lovingly into his face as her eyes rimmed with tears.

Baby John smiled and gurgled happily, cooing up at her in delight. Josh and Emily stared in shock at the baby now in her arms. Besides him being a totally changed baby, they had no idea how he had gotten into her arms.

"What just happened?" Emily asked taking Josh's arm as she looked into his face. "I don't understand." 

"Em...I'm...I..." Josh stuttered not knowing how to answer his wife.

"I see you have some of your Daddy's skills already, but we can't be doing that in front of civilians." she explained to John. Looking up at the couple, she stepped toward them. "You shouldn't of seen that, I need to erase that memory from your mind." she told them touching each on the forehead for a moment. The couple blinked quickly trying to remember what just happened as they looked back to the woman and child.

"He's smiling." Emily said to Josh. "That's the first smile I've seen since we got him."

"I will arrange for your money to be returned to you." she spoke to the couple never taking her eyes off of Baby John.

"You can do that?" Josh questioned. 

"Among other things. I've also put you at the top of the list for foster parents for the babies that need placed. You still might have a chance to adopt one."

"You would do that for us?"

"You are an innocent party in all this, you didn't know and you took care of my son." she explained. "Angel, come find me." Aurora whispered dropping her shield allowing Castiel to find her.

spnspnspn

Castiel sat at the kitchen table staring into space as Dean fixed a cup of coffee and Sam buttered some bread. Dean looked over at Cas worried about his friend, his family. He had been pretty non-responsive since they had gotten back without Oree and their son.

"Cas, wanna go with me to town?" Dean asked him getting no response. "Cas, man, it's not goin' to help worrying 'bout her."

"Oree's strong Cas, she'll be ok." Sam added looking over at Dean seeing the concern look on his face.

Castiel suddenly stiffened and stood up, his eyes growing big. He cocked his head to the side as if listening to a voice only he could hear.

"Cas?" Dean questioned stepping toward him.

"I know where Aurora is." he stated grabbing their arms and transporting them from the kitchen to her location at Grand Island, Nebraska.

spnspnspn

Sam looked around still holding a piece of toast and knife to find them standing in a well maintain yard who knows where. He looked around to be sure no one was staring at them and tossed the bread, but put the knife in his back pocket. Luckily there were trees shielding them from the street and they were back slightly in the shadows.

"Damn Cas." Dean complained as he swayed trying to get his balance. "A little warning next time."

"Aurora is in this house." Castiel stated heading for the open front door of the house in front of them.

Dean and Sam drew their guns and followed quickly behind him, not knowing what to expect. They rushed into the living room to find a couple facing them and Aurora standing with her back to them. Ellie followed behind them checking for any threats to her companion. She guarded the door like Aurora instructed her knowing her brothers or Castiel were not a threat.

Josh and Emily looked up as three men charged into their house, two with guns drawn and pointing at them.  
Castiel stopped short behind Aurora waiting for her to turn around. Josh stared in shock at Castiel seeing the same startling blue eyes as he saw when looking at Mark. There was no denying that this was his real father.

Aurora slowly turned around and looked at Castiel with such love. She took one unsteady step toward him and held out the baby.

"Angel, meet your son." she told him laying John into his arms. 

Castiel looked down at the gurgling baby as joy and shock washed over him. He was holding his son, a little miracle that he never thought would happen. Sam and Dean lowered their guns and slipped them back into the waistband of their jeans. Before either could say anything, Aurora held a hand out to them and collapsed to the floor. 

"Oh my God, is she ok?" Emily cried out starting to step toward her.

"Oree!" Dean called taking two giant steps to his sister and knelt down beside her to pull her limp body into his arms. “Sis?” 

"Dean, is she ok?" Sam asked stepping up next to him. Dean was checking for a pulse and if she was breathing.

"Where are we?" he asked the couple.

"Gr-Grand Island, Nebraska." Josh stammered out wondering who these people were.

"You are Mark's real father aren't you?" Emily asked Castiel already knowing the answer before she even asked. Sadness overcame her knowing the child was not their's any longer. She could not even think about fighting for him after seeing the love and joy on Aurora's face.

"Yes, he was taken from us and his name is John Robert."

"We didn't know." Josh added. "We thought it was all legal."

"Let's get back to Bobby‘s." Dean decided picked up the Oree's small body and ignoring the couple. 

"Wait, please let me pack a bag for Ma...I mean John." Emily told him. "It'll only take a moment." She hurried off to pack a diaper bag with what they would need for the baby. 

“So it’s true, we were lied to and none of what they gave us is real?” Josh asked sadly looking over at the happy baby in Castiel's arms.

"Sam, call Bobby." Dean said wanting to leave and get Oree someplace where they could check her out. “Afraid so, and you’re not the only couple. This was nationwide, people being duped.”

Sam pulled out his cell and dialed the familiar number. He turned and talked quickly into the phone before turning back around.

"Here, there's diapers, wipes, formula and bottles with a couple changes of clothes. This should hold you until you get home." she smiled holding the stuffed bag out to Castiel.

"Thank you." he said putting the bag on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Baby John looked over at Emily and Josh gurgling loudly and waved his hands in the air like he was trying to say good-bye. Josh and Emily held each other sharing their sadness.

"I'm sorry about this." Sam told them giving them a look of sympathy. He knew this couldn’t be easy for them. They thought they had a son, the start of a family and now it was gone.

“What are we suppose to do?” Josh asked quietly.

Sam looked down at the floor and glanced back up at them.

“I don’t know.” he said in a somber tone before heading out to find the others.

spnspnspn

“Ok, Cas give John to Sam and take Oree and Ellie first. Then come back for the rest of us.” Dean instructed him when they got out of site of the house. Ellie sniffed Oree and turned and sniffed Baby John before licking his fingers.

“Sam.” Castiel said handing him the diaper bag and then Baby John.

Sam slipped the bag over his shoulder and awkwardly held Baby John in his arms. He looked down into the baby’s face watching him size him up. Sam could of sworn he saw a small flash of light in his eyes before he yawned and snuggled down into his embrace. He was so tiny it scared him.

“Dean, he’s amazing.” Sam said quietly as he continued to look at him. 

Dean shifted Oree to Cas's arms and waited for them to vanish. Once they were gone, he stepped closer to his brother and looked down at the sleeping baby.

“He’s got his Mom’s nose.” he commented. "Here let me hold him."

“And his Dad’s eyes.” Sam added letting Dean take the baby. 

Baby John grunted with the shift and blinked up at the new face holding him. He searched his face carefully with blue eyes just like his Dad's. The corner of Dean's mouth twitched in a smile as Baby John yawned and burped loudly. He repositioned him on his shoulder and began to pat his back to see if he needed to burp again. Baby John snuggled into the nap of his neck to go back to sleep.

"You're pretty good at that."

"Hey, I had you to practice on."

"Ready?" Castiel asked appearing in front of them. He grasp each of the brother's arms and transported them back to Bobby's living room. 

"Where's Oree?" Sam asked looking around not seeing her on the couch.

"Upstairs." he said looking up and then back at the baby not sure where he should go and who he should take care of.

"We got him Cas, go take care of our sister." Dean told him sitting down in a chair. Sam followed suit and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He sat the diaper bag in the floor within Dean's reach. 

"Where's Bobby and Asteria Cas?" Sam asked before Cas started up the stairs.

"Gone to town for supplies." he said before disappearing upstairs. "Something about getting things for John."

spnspnspn

Baby John began to move on Dean's shoulder as he woke himself up. His body stiffened and he grunted pushing against Dean's shoulder.

"What is it little man?" Dean asked taking him from his shoulder. Baby John's face was clenched and starting to turn red. Dean knew what this meant from raising Sam. "Alright Sammy, you're up." 

"Up? For what?" he asked wiping his eyes to wake up.

"Here." he said settling the baby in his lay. "He needs changing." 

"Wh-What? No...No...I..." he stammered looking down at Baby John who frowned back at him.

"Gotta learn sometime." he snickered heading for the kitchen for a bottle of water. There was bumping at the door and Dean opened it letting Ellie and the pups in. They made a bee line for Sam and the baby.

spnspnspn

"Right." Sam huffed pulling the diaper bag to him. He found the wipes and a clean diaper placing them beside Baby John. Sam found the snaps for his outfit and began to pop them open exposing his little legs. He paused for a moment, looking down at his tiny little feet and toes. He placed a finger beside the foot to see just how small it really was. Baby John kicked out with both legs inpatient for this to be over with.

Ellie stopped at the couch and woofed softly pushing Phoebe closer. Sam started to pick up Baby John but stopped when Dean shook his head no. The hunters watched closely as the wolf hybrid began to sniff Baby John from head to foot several times. She knew this was going to be her charge and she was to guard him and keep him safe. Phoebe rubbed her head into his leg and stomach before licking his small hand. Baby John remained still the entire time of this inspection, staring intently at Phoebe with his blue eyes. He seemed to know she would not harm him, in fact, he sensed she would protect him with her life. Phoebe and Leo stayed by the couch and Ellie headed upstairs to Oree. Sam was still amazed at the interaction between the two and had yet to change him.

"Better get him changed now that introductions have been made." Dean said bringing Sam back to the present.

"Right." Sam said inspecting the diaper first before unfastening the tabs on the side to take it off. "Oh crap!" Sam gagged seeing the mound of soft poop that filled the diaper.

"You got that right, just wait 'til it gets smell." Dean nodded with a knowing smirk.

"How did he hold so much?" Sam questioned as he pulled wipes out and began to clean Baby John's bottom wrinkling his nose with disgust. "You're so goin' to pay for this Dean."

"Don't forget the white goop so he doesn't get diaper rash." he chuckled enjoying his brother's discomfort.

"Might better heat up a bottle." Sam suggested when he saw Baby John sucking on his fingers and smacking his lips. 

"That I can handle." 

Dean rummaged in the diaper bag and found a bottle of ready made formula. He found a nipple and headed for the kitchen to heat it up. Sam finally got Baby John cleaned and another diaper on him by the time Dean had the bottle ready. He snapped the snaps in place before picking him back up. Phoebe lay at his feet watching his every move being sure Baby John was taken care of. She woofed softly as Sam sat him in his lap waiting for the bottle. He sneezed loudly surprising himself with the noise.

"Bless you." Sam chuckled before finding a burp cloth to wipe his nose. 

"Here ya go warm and ready."

"Thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam watched in shock as Baby John guzzled the bottle Dean had heated in no time flat. He positioned him on his shoulder and tried to burp him. With a full tummy, Baby John settled down ready for a nap as a dribbling burp escaped his lips and ran down Sam's shirt. 

"Ok, my turn, you've hogged him long enough." 

"You just want him 'cause he's asleep."

Dean huffed at Sam as he settled the sleeping baby in his arms. He studied his sleeping form taking in the wispy blond hair that covered his head to the shape of tiny feet encased in a pair of socks. He inspected his face seeing both Cas and Oree there. Dean rubbed a finger down his cheek feeling how soft his baby skin was. Baby John stretched his neck slightly and caught Dean's finger in his tiny hand. 

"Got a grip there already little man." he smiled looking at how large his finger was compared to John's tiny hand and fingers.

Dean and Sam looked up as Cas walked slowly down the steps. His expression was hard to read as he neared the brothers. Phoebe had taken her place beside Dean now; she wanted to be close to her charge and be sure he was protected.

"How's Oree?"

"She's still unconscious. She took in so much power I think it overloaded her body. We'll have to wait for her to come back on her own. How is John Robert?"

"Here sit." Dean said getting up and offering him his seat.

Castiel did as Dean ask and Dean carefully laid Baby John in his arms.

"Be sure to support his head." Dean instructed, knowing Castiel didn't know much about babies and how to handle them.

"Alright." Cas said looking down into his son's face. Baby John seemed to sense that his father was holding him and puckered his face before yawning widely. He settled back down and looked up into Castiel's face studying him as Cas did the same. Dean though it interesting how much the son looked like the father as they checked each other out.

"Your mother is resting." Cas told him. "I'll take you up later."

"Wait, Cas can you...are you..."

"I can sense his thoughts, much like I do yours. But I sense he may be able to do the same."

"Well considering who his parents are, I wouldn't be surprised." 

"He's so...small and perfect." Cas commented carefully taking his little hand in between two of his fingers to examine it. Baby John cooed up at Cas and waved his free hand at him before smiling and spitting up part of his bottle. "Dean!" Castiel cried in alarm.

"It's ok, babies do that." Dean chuckled handing Castiel a burp cloth. "You'll probably want to change his clothes; I can smell him over here."

"What do I do?"

"Lay a blanket on the couch and put him on it." Dean instructed tossing a baby blanket his way.

"I'll go sit with Oree while you guys do this." Sam said getting up from the couch to give Cas room. He wanted to see how their sister was doing himself.

"Thank you Sam." Cas called to him. 

"There should be snaps on his oneies, you'll want to undo them and pull it up his body and then get his arms out and over his head. Be careful getting it over his head. You can take his socks off too; don't need them with a sleeper."

"John, hold still I need to change your clothes." Cas explained to John who grunted and stretched his legs and arms as far as he could. "Is he supposed to do that?"

"It's good, everyone needs to stretch. While you have him stripped check his diaper see if he needs changing."

Castiel looked down at his son naked except for a diaper and surveyed his body. He watched him curl his toes and move his legs up and down while reaching out his arms. 

"The tabs are on the side of the diaper." Dean showed him while he pulled out the wipes and new diaper. "You need to watch when you take..."

Castiel popped the tabs and pulled the diaper down only to have John decide he needed to pee. Castiel jerked the diaper back up catching part of it, the rest ended up on the sleeve of his shirt and blanket. 

"Or that will happen." Dean finished biting the inside of his jaw to keep from laughing. "Wipe him down good; we'll get him a bath tonight." 

"Do they do that every time?"

"Naw, just when you least expect it. Tabs go to the back, be sure to wipe good around the belly button. Looks like the cord will come off any day now."

Castiel frowned at the cord and touched it, healing it allowing the hard piece to fall off. He took the new diaper and positioned it under John's bottom. He straightened the front and fastened the tabs. Dean held a trash can so he could dispose of the used items and handed him a sleeper.

"Ok, sometimes this is tricky, put one arm in the sleeve and roll him to his side and slip the sleeper under him and get his other arm in. Then pull it down and slip in his legs, this one zips, makes it a little easier." 

"John you need to cooperate, I need to get you dressed."

John waved his arms and whined slightly as Cas tried to follow Dean's instructions with dressing him. He got one arm in the sleeper and rolled him to get it under him. John grunted and kicked his legs up and down making it hard for Cas to get his legs in. With a little chasing, he finally managed to capture his legs and get them in the legs of the sleeper and zip it up.

"All done." Cas sighed glad that task was done. He realized he had a lot to learn about taking care of a baby and learning all their needs. 

"We're back." Bobby announced from the kitchen. "Who's here?"

Cas picked up Baby John and followed Dean to the kitchen with Phoebe close behind him. Leo followed suit and followed his sister to the kitchen.

"Hey old man, need help?" Dean growled at him.

"Who you calling old?" Bobby growled back and stopped short when he saw Castiel holding a baby.

"Oh my God you found him." Asteria cried walking over to Castiel. She made to reach for the child but was stopped by Dean's words.

"Hey, hand washing." Dean protested. "No telling what you guys have touched."

"You're right young man." she agreed turning to the sink to wash her hands and dry them before reaching for John again. "Hello there precious." she cooed to him softly. Baby John frowned as he stared up into her face. "I'm Auntie Asteria little one and this codger is your Grandpa Bobby." 

Bobby leaned closer and smiled down at his namesake. "Well you got yer Daddy's eyes." he commented looking at the angel before glancing back down at the child.

"Castiel, he's perfect." 

"How's his Momma doing?"

"She's still unconscious." 

"The lass goin' to be ok?"

"I hope so, it's up to her. I know she'll come back, for our son."

"Oree's strong, she'll be ok."

"Yes she is, Aurora has begun to heal, give her time. We got some things for the baby since Aurora didn't bring anything, never thinking he would be here this soon."

"Thank you, the couple who had him sent a few things with us."

"I'll see what she sent. Dean, can you get the port-a-crib and other bags from the car?"

"On it."

"Bobby, want to hold him?"

"I ain't use to them so little." Bobby said unsure if he was ready for this. Asteria placed Baby John into Bobby's arms being sure his head was supported. Baby John settled into Bobby's arms and found his fist to gnaw on. Asteria gave Bobby a pacifier and he slipped it into his mouth. Baby John sighed and grunted as he noisily accepted the pacifier while going to sleep in the hunter's arms. Phoebe watched the exchange and yipped softly letting them know she was watching.

"I hear ya." Bobby commented to the pup knowing full well she was his protector.

"Where you want these things?" Dean asked coming in with his arms full.

"Living room for now will do. Oh bags with formula and bottles can stay in here."

"Right." Dean said sorting the bags. "Is this water for bottles?" he asked holding up a couple of gallons of water.

"Yes, I'll put on some water to sterilize the nipples and new bottles. Guess I need to wash the clothes we bought too.” 

"There's two bags of baby clothes Aurora bought right before she was kidnapped in the laundry room. Might as well toss them in too."

"I will. Bobby why don't you sit down if you're going to hold him while he sleeps."

"Yeah, take a load off grandpa." 

"Watch it there boy, I can still whup yer ass." Bobby responded but sat down at the table. Cas sat beside him and watched Dean and Asteria moving around the kitchen putting things up and getting things out.

"I'll go ahead and start dinner, Dean can you help?"

"Yeah, no problem, what can I do?"

"Peel some potatoes and chunk them. Can you handle a grill?"

"Please!" Dean scoffed. "I'll go get it ready."

"I'll put the London broil in to marinate and you can cook it on the grill. I'll put the potatoes in the oven with olive oil and spices and steam some broccoli and butter some rolls that can go on the grill too."

"Man, you're making me hungry already." 

"For you Dean, I'm making an apple pie."

"You're the best!" he said heading outside to get the grill ready. 

"Can I do anything?" Cas asked wanting to be helpful.

"Would you like to make a salad?" 

"I can do that, Aurora showed me how." he beamed getting up.

spnspnspn

Sam walked into the bedroom, pausing to look at Aurora stretched out under the covers of the bed. Castiel had removed her clothes and replaced them with one of his old tee shirts. He smiled to himself remembering he thought he had lost it until she came out one morning with it on looking so innocent when he asked her about it.

He walked to the chair beside the bed, pulling it closer so he could sit and hold her hand at the same time. He laid his head back and closed his eyes before clearing his mind and reaching out looking for the connection to his sister. He could feel darkness and light around him as he drifted in the planes of unconscious. Pressing on, he felt a change and opened his eyes.

The surroundings had changed from the bedroom to heavily wooded forest with dark, ominous shadows stretched out before him. Little sunlight could filter down through the leaf laden tree limbs casting the scene into an almost night time appearance. 

Sam turned slowly in a circle while he searched looking for the way. Finally a flicker of light caught his attention and he set out among the trees for it. Scurrying noises and faint whispers could be heard around him, making him tense and alert. He knew this was all in Aurora's mind, but he didn't know if anything could hurt him here. He had a hunter instinct that there was more here than in any of the other dream walking times he was in. As he made his way around the huge trees, he lost sight of the flickering light for a moment and uneasiness crept into his thoughts until he caught sight of it again. He quickened his pace doing his best to walking straight toward it so not to lose it again.

A dark figure was hunched over a small fire in a small clearing, but did not look up as Sam stepped out of the woods. He stood there for a moment waiting to see if she would acknowledge him. 

"Sit." she whispered not looking up from her task.

With the invitation, Sam moves closer to the fire and the dark clad figure. He bends his long legs and makes himself comfortable beside her. He made sure he was just far enough away to not touch her, sensing that was what she wanted. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. The flames cast dancing shadows over his sister's face as she stared into them.

"Hey Sis." he said quietly breaking the silence first.

"Hey big brother." came a quiet, soft voice of his sister.

"How ya doing?" 

"Is John alright?" 

"Yes, he's fine. He's perfect Oree."

"Good." 

She stirred the fire a little and placed another piece of wood into it and sat back watching the flames lick the wood before catching fire. They sat there in silence, listening to the sounds around them.

"Oree, wanna talk?"

He sensed her body stiffen slightly from his question before relaxing again. Sam waited patiently for her to answer him. 

"It's hard Sammy."

"What's hard?"

"Pulling out from this, the darkness. I had to tap more energy than I've ever needed before, both light and dark. Oh, Sammy the power I have, it wants to take me over."

"Let me help sis, you're stronger than this, I know it, I believe in you." he said softly slowly reaching out and laying a hand on hers.

"It feels so good to feel this...This surging strength."

"But it's not you; you can let it go now. You did what you needed to do. Now it's time to come home to your family, your son." 

"I'm trying." she said as the night lightened slightly and Sam was pushed out and away.

Sam opened his eyes, blinking quickly to bring them into focus. He looked over at Oree and squeezed her hand letting her know he was still there.  
spnspnspn

"Steak needs to rest for at least ten minutes." Dean told Asteria as he brought the meat inside.

"I'll go stay with Aurora so Sam can come and eat." Cas told Dean looking over at Baby John still sleeping in Bobby's arms.

"I'll bring him up after we eat Cas, he'll be ok. We'll bathe him, and feed him, get him ready for bed." 

"Thank you." 

"What are uncles for but to spoil their nephews?"

"Dean, can you sit the table?"

"Got it." 

"I think someone else might be hungry." Bobby spoke up as Baby John began to squirm and whimper softly.

"Cas said dinner was ready?" Sam questioned strolling into the kitchen. 

"Just about. Wash up and fix a bottle." Dean told him as he set the plates and silverware on the table. 

"How do I fix it?"

"I bought some water to use Sam. It's sitting on the counter over there and the powder is beside it." Asteria told him. "Pour four ounces of water and put two scoops of powder, shake it good and sit it in this hot water to warm."

"Thanks." Sam replied heading for the sink and washing his hands.

Sam took a small bottle and measured the water then added the formula. He put on the lid and shook it good before sitting it in the hot water.

"I'll take him Bobby."

"Alright son, pretty sure he needs a change too."

"Yeah, already learned 'bout that earlier." Sam nodded. "Come on little man, need a dry bottom? Let's hope you didn't leave another surprise."

"Who wants tea to drink?" Asteria asked.

Three 'yes' answered her and a small cry followed letting them know he was hungry too. Dean retrieved the bottle and tested it on his wrist before sitting it at the table. 

"You good Sammy?"

"Working on it." he called back. 

A few minutes later Sam came back in with an impatient Baby John. He was muffling and mewing searching for food.

"Here, I'll feed him, go wash your hands, foods ready." 

"I get him after you're done." Sam frowned as he surrendered the baby to Dean.

"No need fightin' over him. I'm sure yer both will get plenty of time with him. He'll be up couple of times during the night." 

"Yeah, remember those days, Sammy always had to have his 2 am bottle. You could sit your watch by him." Dean reminisces as Baby John greedily drank his bottle. “Fix me a plate Sammy, and no rabbit food.”

“It wouldn’t hurt you to eat better you know.” 

“Let’s see if you’ve got a burp.” 

Baby John mewed wanting his bottle back as Dean supported his head and body in one hand and patted his back with the other. Sam slid a plate in front of Dean and watched him handle Baby John with ease. A couple of soft burps were heard and Dean smiled as he gathered him back in his arms so he could finish his bottle. 

“At least he has a good appetite.” Asteria commented.

“Takes after his Mom. I’ve seen her put away some food.”

“She was always a good eater and didn’t gain a pound either.”

“Alright now, your belly full?” Dean asked Baby John as he shifted him to his shoulder where John snuggled contently. “Now food for your favorite uncle.” he grinned forking some steak into his mouth.   
He hummed to himself as he savored the food and looked forward to a piece of the apple pie that was cooking in the oven. The delicious smell of the pie was filling the kitchen with its sweet aroma.

“Who wants ice cream on their pie?” Asteria asked as she pulled the pie out of the oven. “It’ll need to set for about ten minutes.”

“I’ll help.” Sam said getting up with his plate and sitting it in the sink. He got out some bowls and spoons and sat them by the pie. Sam began to gather the other dirty plates from the table while Asteria made a pot of coffee. 

“Make mine a big slice, I’m a growing boy.”

“Growing my ass, yer’re just a pig.”

“Am not, can’t help it Asteria makes such good tasting pies.”

“Don’t go blaming me for this.” she laughed.

“Bobby ice cream?”

“Small amount, need to watch my sugar intake.”

Dean gruffed, but bit back his retort when Bobby gave him the 'you sure you want to go there ' look as Sam sat bowls in front of Bobby and him. Sam snickered and grabbed his bowl of pie and ice cream before sitting down. 

“Asteria, you’ve out done yourself.” Dean sighed savoring the taste of the pie.

“Thank you Dean, from you that’s a big compliment.”

“I agree, it’s really good.” Sam added spooning up another mouthful.

“Everything was good as always.”

“Why thank you.” she blushed by the compliments.

“Why don’t you two take the little guy and relax in the living room and we’ll clean up.” Dean offered getting up. “Then Sam and me’ll bathe him and take him up to Cas and Oree.”

“You sure?” Asteria asked accepting Baby John. “I’ll be happy to do that.”

“Naw we can handle it.” Dean told her as he finished clearing the table and started running water in the sink. "Come on Sammy, let's get these dishes done."

"I'll get the leftovers put away and be right there."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We'll lay a towel here on the counter and wash him here." Dean decided as he moved a few things around to make room.

"Asteria got shampoo and body wash." Sam said rummaging in a bag. "Here's some baby washcloths and a towel." 

"Alright, go grab the rug rat."

"On it." Sam said disappearing into the living room to come back with Baby John.

"Watch so ya know what to do." Dean told him after he placed him on the towel. "Best to leave the diaper on until ya're ready to wash his bottom and privates unless ya want an extra shower."

"Ok." Sam said no sure if he got the meaning of that or not.

"We'll wash his hair first."

Dean moved Baby John so his head was in his hand over the sink and used his other hand to wet his hair. Sam squirted shampoo into his waiting palm and Dean gently washed Baby John's hair rinsing it, careful to not get water in his ears. Once he had finished that, he put him back on the towel and continued to his body. 

Sam watched closely wondering if Dean was remembering doing the same with him. Even at a young age himself, Dean had taken care of him being sure he was bathed, fed, clothed and his needs met. It pained him to know how much Dean really gave up for him. After the fire that killed their Mom, he knew Dean became an adult in a child's body, never getting the chance at a childhood or a normal life. 

"Sammy, hey pay attention." Dean prodded as he made ready to dunk Baby John's bottom in the water he had waiting in the sink. "For now this is the easiest, just be sure you have a good hold on him and wash his bottom and front, then towel ready." 

Sam took the towel he was holding and wrapped it around Baby John before taking him from Dean.

"Think you could handle baths now?"

"Think so, I'm sure it'll get easier as he gets older."

Dean chuckled, "Dream on, get him dressed and I'll fix up a couple of bottles for tonight." 

"Alright. You taking him up to Cas?"

"Yeah, guess we can set up the crib in there too."

spnspnspn

Dean knocked softly on the door to the bedroom Castiel and Oree were using. Castiel looked up and smiled as Dean stepped in with his son in his arms. Sam followed behind with the crib and began to set it up by the bed. 

"Someone's ready for bed." 

"Hello son, want to see your Momma?"

"He ate, had a bath and wanted to see his Daddy and Mommy." 

Castiel accepted Baby John from Dean and sat on the bed beside Aurora's still body. He carefully laid him into one of her arms, being sure his head was supported. John snuggled against Aurora and sucked contently on the pacifier in his mouth. 

"There's bottles in the fridge ready for his night feedings, you'll just need to heat them up." 

"Thank you Dean." 

"If you need help or anything, wake me."

"I will." he assured him. 

"Ok, the cribs set up and ready." Sam told Cas as he stepped back from it proud he actually got it set up the first time. 

"You'll wanna lay him on his back to sleep." 

"Alright."

"'Nite."

"Good night, Dean, Sam."

"See ya in the mornin' Cas." 

spnspnspn

"I talked to Oree while I was in with her." Sam said to Dean when he came into the bedroom.

"What did she say?" he asked his interest peaked.

"She's battling the power of the darkness."

"Bad?" he asked sitting down on his bed to face Sam.

"She's struggling, but I know she can come back to us."

"You goin' to tell Cas?"

"No, I think he probably knows already, he's got enough to deal with." 

"I agree. You think there's anyway to help her?"

"Not sure." Sam said as the wheels began to turn in his head as he lay down on his bed, a plan beginning to form.

spnspnspn

Cas had only closed his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them, he was sitting on a bench by a pristine lake. He cast his eyes to the bank and saw a figure walking toward him. As she drew closer, he saw she was holding a baby in her arms.

"Aurora." he whispered getting up to walk to her.

"Angel, my love." she smiled to him as she stepped into his embrace. Castiel kissed her lovingly as he held her close. "I'm so sorry I had to do what I did."

"No, don't. It's over and you brought our son back to us. Why haven't you woke yet?"

"My body has to expel more of the energy I took in. I got rid of some of it, but there is still more I need to deal with. It's ok, I'm almost done, but I'll need to rest to finish healing." she answered pulling him back down on the bench and sitting beside him.

"You had us all worried. I was so afraid I had lost you."

"I know love and it killed me to have you think that."

"Our son is happy to be together too." Castiel said running a hand over his head.

"He's perfect and it seems he takes after you."

"In what way?"

"Transporting."

"He can sense your thoughts too. He's still young, so he's not strong enough to do it all the time."

"Did you ever think we could have created this little miracle?"

"No, but I'm glad we did." 

They sat on the bench in silence, looking out at the serene picture in front of them. Baby John gurgled happily, content he was now in his mother's arms where he belonged. He projected thoughts of happiness to Oree and sighed contently. She smiled down at him brushing his head with her lips humming softly to him the same song her brother sung to her.

Cas was startled from the dream by a small cry from his son. He looked down at him and saw him gnawing on his fist and grunting.

"You're hungry and wet. Dean said your bottles were ready downstairs. Let's go heat one up."

spnspnspn

Cas carried Baby John downstairs and started some water to heat before going in the living room to change him. He remembered Dean's instructions and got the diaper change done a little faster this time. Baby John let out a small cry ready for the milk. Phoebe was glued to his side and whined up at Baby John concerned with his crying. He reared up against Cas to get a better look at Baby John. Cas pushed him back down with a hand trying to calm him.

"He's ok Phoebe. We have to wait a minute for it to heat up. You have to be patient. I know that might be hard at the moment, but it will get easier. Did you enjoy the visit with your Momma? Hopefully she'll be awake soon and will get to hold you for real."

Baby John stopped fussing and stared at Castiel as he talked to him. He liked listening to his father's voice as he continued to talk about Momma. He wanted Momma to hold him again too, but for now he was glad to have the others around him who looked after him. He already loved his uncles and his Grandpa Bobby and Auntie. He eagerly accepted the bottle and began to drain it as his memories drifted back to his Momma and her warm, loving embrace.

spnspnspn

"Hey, I'll take him." Dean whispered meeting Castiel in the hall early the next morning. "I know you don't sleep, but at least try to rest." 

"Alright. I'll see if I can contact Aurora again, she's working on healing herself."

"Tell her not to worry about this guy, he's in good hands." Dean told him taking Baby John from his arms. "Come on little man; let's go find you some breakfast." 

Cas watched Dean carry his son down the stairs and out of sight and on his heels were Phoebe and Leo. He looked back into the bedroom and saw Ellie was still lying on the bed with Aurora.

"I'll stay here; you can go out if you like." 

Ellie raised her head and looked at him knowingly before jumping off the bed and heading downstairs too. Cas went back into the bedroom and eased down beside Aurora slipping his arm under her and pulling her close. Aurora fit perfectly into his body as she settled next to him. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes in hopes of seeing her again.

spnspnspn

Shifting Baby John in his arms, Dean put coffee in the filter and turned on the pot to brew. Baby John mewed and fussed, searching for a bottle as Dean checked the bottle he was heating. He shook it up and checked it again before offering it to the baby. Baby John latched onto the nipple and began to satisfy his hunger. 

"You are a hungry one squirt." Dean commented watching the milk disappear from the bottle. "You know I'll need to burp you 'fore you finish this."

Seeing the bottle was half gone, he gently pulled it from his mouth and placed him on his shoulder to burp. Baby John complained rolling his head looking for the bottle as Dean continued to pat his back. He looked up when the wolves came back in the door he had left open for them. Ellie ate a few bites, drank some water and headed back up to Aurora. Phoebe and Leo shared a bowl of food and lapped some water before coming to rest at Dean’s feet. He poured a cup of coffee, sat down and gave Baby John the rest of his bottle. Once he finished the bottle and was dozing again on Dean’s shoulder, Dean sipped his coffee listening to his soft breathing and felt the tickle of his breathe on his neck.

Phoebe and Leo both jumped up, alert and growling at the door. Dean tensed, got up and grabbed a gun from the counter turning Baby John away from the door and leveling the gun that way. 

“Children, please.” a British voice complained from the porch as Crowley walked into the room. “Whoa there Squirrel! Put away the hardware.”

“Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?” Dean grumbled lowering the gun and putting it on the table. 

“Thought I’d drop by and see if Mama Chipmunk...Is this little Feather?” he cooed craning his head to look at the baby and tickle his foot. 

“Yeah.” Dean growled pulling Baby John back from him while Phoebe stepped in between them making her present known.

“Awe come on Squirrel, we’re good, you know I’d never harm little Feathers here.” Crowley pouted feeling insulted. “Let me see the little one.” he insisted plucking Baby John off his shoulder and cuddling him.

Baby John grunted with the movement and opened his eyes to stare up at Crowley. He studied this new face intently with his blue eyes, trying to determine if he like him or not.

“Crimey, it’s like looking into his father’s eyes.” Crowley stated. “And just as intent too I see.”

Phoebe paced in front of him keeping a close eye on Crowley as he held her charge. She growled deep in her chest being sure he knew no harm was to come the child.

“Easy there pup, we’re family.” 

“Ok, that’s enough, give him back.” Dean demanded reaching for Baby John.

Before Dean can take him back, Baby John turned his head and burped spitting smelly, undigested milk onto Crowley’s jacket. Dean coughed to hide the laugh he was trying to hold back as he relieved Crowley of Baby John and flipped him the burp cloth. Crowley grunted and wiped his jacket of the spit up before looking back up.

“I actually came to see Mama Chipmunk.”

“She’s not...She’s asleep.” he got out not wanting to tell him too much.

“I think she’s a little more than asleep Squirrel. I came to help dumb ass.”

“How?”

“I found the book she was looking at in my library. I know what she did, so I’m guessing she needs to get rid of some power now.” 

“And you can help?”

“Yes, if you like.”

“And this is going to wake her up?”

“It’ll speed up the process.”

Dean stared him down for few seconds before nodding slightly and heading upstairs. Baby John had settled back into Dean’s arms and was asleep. Crowley followed behind him and Phoebe kept pace with him with Leo following in the rear.

“Dean is something wrong?” Cas asked looking up from the bed. “Is John alright?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Dean answered stepping aside.

“Feathers.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked getting up from the bed to stand protectively in front of Aurora.

“He says he can help Oree.”

“Is this true?”

“Yes, like I was telling Squirrel here, I know what she did and I can help.”

“Dean take John to your bedroom or downstairs.” Castiel told Dean not taking his eyes off Crowley. “I’ll stay here.”

“You sure about this?”

“Yes, if he does anything to hurt her, I’ll kill him.” Castiel said calmly.

Ellie was listening closely to the conservation and growled her agreement too. She was not about to leave Oree’s side no matter what.

“Have a little faith here, Mama Chipmunk I like, she’s my BFF.”

“I’ll be in my bedroom Cas, yell if you need me.” Dean said leaving the room.

“Alright, do what you have to.”

Crowley walked closer to the bed and removed a strange looking stone from his jacket pocket. He laid it in one of Aurora's hands clasping his hand over hers. Crowley began to mumble a spell and Castiel watched as a dim light began to leak out from between their hands. Castiel squinted his eyes as the light became dazzling bright for a few seconds before disappearing leaving the room barely lit by the dawn of a new day.

After the light died, Crowley stepped back and looked down at Aurora. Castiel moved closer observing Aurora also and noticed a fluttering of her eyes until she opened them in slits, but enough to find Castiel anxiously looking down on her. She smiled slightly before closing her eyes back and going back to sleep.   
"She needs rest now Feathers." Crowley told him. "Tell her I'll visit when she's up and about. I sense Baby Feathers is a very gifted kiddie, guide him well."

Castiel started to thank him, but he had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Castiel once again looked down at Aurora and laid a hand on her head trying to sense her state of mind. He could feel that most of the darkness was gone now. He saw a shimmering, white brightness in her soul that pulsated in and out in life. With a smile, he sat down beside her knowing her healing was working now. 

A small presence drifted into the room and hung near Aurora's bed. Castiel looked up and smiled at his son as he settled down beside her. 

"You mustn't stay long little one. You're not that strong yet." he cautioned his son. He heard cooing and gurgling before his son's essence headed back to his body. "You are going to be very special my son." Castiel whispered after he felt his son return to his body.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sammy wake up and take John." Dean said shaking his brother awake and placing their nephew in his arms. Phoebe made her way into the room keeping a watchful eye on Baby John.

"Wh-What? So'thin' ha'en" Sam asked waking enough to know he had Baby John in his arms now. 

"Need to check Oree." he said heading out the door not waiting for any other questions.

"Dean?" Sam asked thin air since Dean was gone. He looked down at Baby John as he wiggled and grunted blowing slobber bubbles between his puckered lips. Sam smiled down at him as he patted the spit from his chin. "It's ok, go back to sleep." he whispered giving his body a small rock back and forth, humming softly.

spnspnspn

Dean didn't knock before sticking his head into Aurora and Castiel's bedroom and looking around. He didn't see Crowley anywhere and looked to Castiel for news.

"She opened her eyes." he told him. "She's resting now, she's going to be ok." he said not taking his eyes off of Aurora.

Dean let out the breath he was holding and nodded to Castiel. 

"I'm too wired to sleep anymore, headin' down to start some coffee. Sam's got John, so don't worry 'bout him."

"Thank you, I'll let you know if there's any change." 

"I'll check back in a while."

spnspnspn

Dean made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee before allowing some of the tension to drain from his body. He looked out the window while the coffee perked hoping Oree would be awake soon. His thoughts were interrupted by Bobby making his way into the kitchen.

"You're up early son."

"Kid, took him for Cas. Good news, Cas said Oree came out of it for a moment. She's resting now."

"That's good to hear."

"Well I hate to say this, but Crowley helped."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, said he liked Oree and wanted to help her."

"She is one to make friends with anyone. Guess it paid off."

"Coffee's ready."

"Good, guess should throw some breakfast together."

"I'll do that." Asteria said hearing Bobby's comment as she walked in. "I sense Aurora is better, is it true?"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad." she said looking in the fridge for breakfast things. She pulled out eggs, pancake mix, milk and bacon. "How's pancakes and bacon sound?"

"Great." Dean told her. "Need help?"

"You can get out plates and silverware. I'll make the pancakes as everyone gets up."

"I'll get Sammy up; the kid will want to eat in the next thirty minutes anyway." Dean told her sitting plates on the table and heading for the stairs.

spnspnspn

Sam tensed and automatically reached for the weapon under his pillow until he saw Dean stroll into their bedroom. Phoebe growled in her chest until she saw it was Dean and quieted down.

"What's going on Dean?" he asked quietly so not to disturb Baby John.

"Breakfast is almost ready, figured I get ya up since Bottomless Pit there will want another bottle."

"Right, but what the hell is going on?"

"Crowley was here, actually helped Oree from what Cas said." 

"That's good right?" Sam said sitting up leaving Baby John on the bed trying to act surprised.

Dean looked at him closely as Sam avoided eye contact with him. Dean filed this away for later, but he had a sneaky feeling he knew what he was trying to hide. He didn't pursue Sam's jittery actions right now, but would confront him later.

"Yeah, let's go eat."

"Dean...Man!...He sprung a leak." Sam grimaced now realizing his shirt was wet and so was Baby John's sleeper and blanket. He looked helplessly to his brother not sure what to do with the wet baby in his arms. 

Dean chuckled at Sam's predicament, and then took pity when those damn puppy dog eyes looked at him. He shook his head and took Baby John from him.

“Change your shirt and get him some dry clothes and all the other crap from downstairs.” Dean ordered Sam. “I’ll give him a quick rinse off up here.”

“Thanks bro.” Sam said gratefully scurrying from the room to get what he needed.

“Ok, little man, you need to wake up. Gotta get ya cleaned up.” he explained to him while walking to the bathroom. Phoebe followed and lay in the entryway watching.

Looking around, he grabbed a towel from the shelf and laid it on the counter. He leaned over and started the water running, waiting for it to warm before putting in a stopper. Baby John was fussing slightly as he complained about being woke from his nap. Dean positioned him on the towel and stripped him of his wet sleeper and dirty diaper. 

“Ok, let’s get you cleaned off.” he told him kneeling by the tub and shutting the water off before testing it and supporting him as he sat him in the warm water. Baby John startled for a moment by the water and began to kick and fist the water at Dean as he washed him off, careful to keep his head supported and a good hold on to his wet body. 

"You want it in here or bedroom?" Sam asked poking his head in the bathroom door trying not to step on Phoebe.

"Bedroom, here take him and get him diapered and dressed." Dean said putting Baby John on the towel and wrapping him before handing him over Phoebe to Sam. Phoebe raised her head and sniffed at the bundle and followed Sam.

"Phoebe, he's ok." Sam told her pushing her to the side.

Phoebe jumped on the bed and lay down by Baby John, licking his fingers as Baby John stared up at him cooing happily. Sam got his diaper on and worked on getting a new sleeper on him. 

"Phoebe, you've got to move." Sam fussed as he pushed her head out of the way. 

The young wolf woofed and yipped at him but did as he said, sitting back from the baby.

"You 'bout done?"

"Yeah, finally." he said picking up Baby John and handing him to Dean.

"Let's go eat." 

spnspnspn

"Here Gramps." Dean said laying Baby John in his arms.

"Watch yer mouth boy, I ain't that old." Bobby grumbled. "I can still take ya out."

"Oh-oh, I'm shaking." 

Sam snickered and gave Dean a warning look to not push Bobby too far.

"Yer better be glad there's a baby in my arms." Bobby cautioned him with a look that meant business.

"You wanna feed him or you want me to take him?" Dean asked changing the subject while he heated a bottle.

"I've got him, might as well do it." 

"Boys do you want fruit on your pancakes?"

"Please!" Dean scoffed, offended she would even ask.

"Yes, please." Sam added getting up to accept the plate of bacon Asteria was holding out. 

"Thank you Sam. I'm going to be heading home this afternoon or in the morning now that Aurora is better. I need to go check on the business and on the surprise that's being worked on for Baby John."

"Alright."

"If you can keep her here and make her rest would be good, but I expect you boys to follow them back. We've got a big party planned since John is here early."

"I don't know..."

"Come on Dean, there's going to be tables of food and more pies than you can eat. Do you really want to miss that?" 

"Well, I guess you talked me into it." Dean sighed taking two plates of pancakes, sitting one in front of Bobby and one at his setting. "Here Bobby." he said handing him the bottle.

"Sam, here you go dear."

"Asteria, this looks great." Sam praised accepting his plate. His pancakes had sliced strawberries and bananas on them and looked like a picture out of a magazine.

"Wow! They melt in your mouth." Dean hummed cutting off another big bite. 

"We're goin' be missin' this cooking after ya're gone." Bobby added moving Baby John to his shoulder to burp him. 

"Stop, you'll make me blush." she fussed at them.

spnspnspn

Josh looked up from the coffee he was sipping when the doorbell rang. 

"You expecting someone hon?" 

"No, who could it be?"

Josh got up and headed for the door as the bell rang again. He opened the door to a middle aged woman dressed in a suit.

"Mr. Conner?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Mrs. Shoppe, I with Social Services. I have you down as being on the list for foster parenting and wanted to see if you were still willing to do that?"

"Who is it Josh?" Emily asked joining her husband at the door.

"She's with social services. She wants to know if we want to be foster parents."

"Really?" Emily asked, remembering now what the woman in black had said about putting them on the list.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd be willing to foster two babies. We need to get them placed as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes!" she cried out her hopes soaring at the prospect. 

"It's a boy and girl. From what we can tell they're a couple of weeks old." 

"Would there be a chance of possible adoption for the babies?" Josh asked not wanting to get his wife's hope up needlessly.

"If no family can be found for the two, yes, you can petition for adoption. It will take a few months to know for sure." 

"Em, what do you think?"

"I think our prayers have been answered." she smiled happily.

"This is wonderful. If I may come in, I have some paperwork for you to fill out and I'll need to look around the home."

"Please come in, the living room is to the left." Josh told her closing the door behind them.

Josh sent up a thank you prayer up to the woman who made this happen for them. He didn't know who she was, but she was their angel.

spnspnspn

It was quiet in the bedroom as Dean walked in carrying Baby John who had a full tummy, dry bottom and was ready for another nap.

"Here ya go, Daddy Cas, changed, fed and sleepy." 

"Thank you Dean, your help with John these past few days has helped me concentrate on Aurora."

"Hey that's what awesome uncles are for. Sammy and I are goin' to drive over to the next town over for Bobby. We shouldn't be gone but a couple of hours."

"Alright."

"Oree's aunt is making arrangements to leave this afternoon now that she's out of danger. She needs to get back for some project and check on the business."

"I will tell Aurora if she wakes."

"Ok, so we'll be heading out shortly. There's bottles in the fridge made up, just heat them. I'll grab the diapers and wipes from our bedroom for ya." 

"We'll be fine."

"Good, call if ya need us for anything." 

Dean grabbed the baby things and placed them on the crib. He looked over at his sleeping sister sensing she was resting more peacefully than last time he saw her. He nodded to Castiel and headed downstairs to hunt his brother so they could do this run for Bobby and get back. He didn't want to leave Cas on his own with his nephew since he was still new to this whole baby thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Baby John had settled down in Castiel's arms looking sleepily up at him as he listened to him talk softly. Castiel was telling him stories of how he met his uncles and his first meeting with his Momma, how she had thrown him against a wall. His eye lids grew heavier and gave in to sleep listening to the gravely voice of his father. 

Aurora let herself wake up in stages. She knew she was at Bobby's and safe and her son was safe. After drawing in several deep breaths, she let her eyes flutter open, blinking several times to clear her vision. The first thing she saw was Angel sitting beside the bed with their son talking to him. He had him supported up where he could whisper softly to him without disturbing her. She just lay there taking in two of the most important people in her life. She could feel her energy had shifted and changed someway, but she didn't know how. She could still feel power coursing through her, but was able to control it without much effort. Tears formed in her eyes watching Angel with their son. She had done it, it was over now and they could be a family again. 

As if sensing the eyes on him, Castiel looked up to see green eyes looking at him. He smiled at her and got up from the rocker to come sit by her on the bed. 

"I see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Drained, but good." she said hoarsely. 

"You take John and I'll get you some water." Castiel said laying John in her arms. "I'll be right back." He disappeared from the room and was back a few seconds later with a cold bottle of water and a straw.

"Thanks." she got out accepting the straw he held to her lips and sipped a mouthful. She leaned her head back and let the cold, wet, liquid trickle down her dry throat. She marveled at how something as simple as water could be so amazing. Castiel patiently waited for her to drink more before sitting it aside. 

"Aurora honey." Asteria asked knocking lightly on the door.

"Auntie, come in." she smiled looking up at he aunt. Castiel moved back to the rocker so Asteria could sit by her niece.

"Dear, I'm so glad you've finally woke up. I was getting worried." Asteria told her sitting down and taking her hand. "You have a beautiful son dear."

"Thanks Auntie, he's something, that's for sure."

"I'm going to be heading back home this afternoon now that you're better. I have something I need to do and I want to check on the business."

"That's fine. We'll be heading that way maybe tomorrow."

"Sweetie, you need to rest, get your strength back, beside, Grandpa Bobby is really enjoying his namesake. It'd be a shame to take him away so soon. Enjoy yourself, visit for a week or so."

"She's right; you need to rest to get stronger." Castiel inserted. "I will go get you something to eat to get your strength back."

"Castiel, there's some soup in the fridge, just needs heating up, start her with that."

Castiel disappeared with a flutter of wings and light breeze that touched Aurora's cheek. She smiled thinking it funny he still wouldn't use the stairs.

"Alright, I'm in no hurry if you're going to monitor the business. But you call me if you need me."

"I will dear. You just concentrate on taking care of that bundle of joy and your angel." she said giving her a kiss on the forehead and John a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye Auntie, have a safe trip and call me when you get home." she sighed feeling like just talking took all her energy.

Castiel appeared with a cup of soup and some crackers balanced on a plate. He sat the plate on the nightstand and reached to move their son to the crib. 

"Let me get him out of the way so you can eat."

"Alright, but I want him back."

"Of course."

"Where are my brothers? Figured they would be up here by now."

"Doing an errand for Bobby. They should be back soon." he said adjusting pillows so she could sit up against the headboard. "Do you want the crackers in your soup?"

"Yes please." she said knowing how much he liked to take care of her. 

Castiel crumbled the crackers and handed the cup to her before sitting down beside her. He watched her closely as she blew across the soup before spooning some in her mouth. Numerous flavors assaulted her taste buds making her realize how hungry she was. She ate several more mouthfuls before stopping for a moment to rest. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, still tired is all. What happened after you found me?"

"We brought you back here, but you were unconscious. We didn't know what to do. Crowley came and helped you and that's when you woke up for the first time."

"Guess I'll have to thank him sometime." she said thoughtfully before eating a little more. "Angel, help me up, I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Let me take that." he replied taking the cup and sitting it to the side. 

Castiel let her use his arm for support to pull herself to the side of the bed. She started to stand but was sweep up into his arms and carried to the bathroom. He gently sat her down by the sink and stepped back.

"Man, I need a shower, but that may have to wait." she said looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I look like crap." 

"We'll get you one when your brothers get back so they can watch John."

"Is John doin' ok?"

"Your brothers have been taking good care of him and showing me what to do."

"That's good. Where's the girls?"

"If you mean Ellie and the pups, they are out hunting. I told them to get some exercise. Ellie wouldn't leave your side and Phoebe is bonded to John like glue."

"Angel, you made a joke and the reference was correct." she giggled. "Ok, done, let me walk back, I need to stretch my legs." 

"At least hold onto my arm." he instructed putting an arm around her waist.

"Alright, deal." 

They made their way back to the bedroom and Castiel guided her to the bed.

"Can you get me something clean to wear, these kind of smell." she said sniffing at her shirt.

"How about this?" he asked holding up one of Sam's old tee shirts.

"That works." she said as she pulling her shirt over her head and taking off her bra. Castiel held out Sam's shirt to her taking her dirty clothes to be washed. She slipped her jeans off and made herself comfortable readjusting the pillows. "Can I have him back?"

"You sure? Why don't you rest for a bit, maybe he'll be awake after you rest too?" 

"Ok." she agreed wiggling down into the pillows. He pulled the covers up over her body and tucked her in before kissing her lightly on the lips. 

"I'll be over here." he made to sit back in the chair.

"No, Angel lay down with me."

"Alright." he said laying down and letting her curl into his body. She snuggled into him and settled back down happy to be in his arms again. He slowly rubbed her back with one hand listening to her breathing slow and even out.

spnspnspn

The house was quiet when Dean and Sam came in the back door of Bobby's. Sam glanced into the other rooms and didn't see anyone. He shrugged and headed for the fridge for something cold to drink since his jerk brother wouldn't stop on the way back.

"Goin' to check upstairs."

"Right, can't stay away can ya?"

Dean threw him his best bitch face before quietly heading up the steps. He looked in on Castiel and Oree and found them in bed. Castiel looked up when he heard the creak of a floor board. He put a finger to his lips and looked back at Aurora letting Dean know she was asleep. Dean nodded and caught movement in the crib out of the corner of his eye. He scooped Baby John up before he could cry out and headed downstairs with him.

"Throw one of those bottles in some hot water Sammy, someone's tummy is empty."

"Got it, how's Oree?"

"Sleeping, pretty sure actually sleeping now. Come on kid; let’s get you a dry bottom while Uncle Sammy warms that bottle."

He whimpered and grunted and stretched as far as he could when Dean laid him on the couch to change him. Dean rummaged around in the diaper bag looking for wipes and remembered they were upstairs.

"Sammy, either go get the wipes or come watch the kid."

"Wait, Asteria got some more, hold on I saw them in here somewhere." 

"You sure do like to stretch, don't ya?"

Baby John awarded Dean with a crooked smile and waved his fisted hands wildly around. He looked around when Sam walked over with the wipes and gurgled at him. 

"Hey big boy, let me see if your bottle's ready." 

Dean opened the wipes and positioned another diaper under Baby John's bottom before taking off the wet one. He wiped him good and smeared white goop before fastening the new diaper in place. After wiping his hand and snapping his pants back, Dean moved to the rocker to feed him.

"Uncle Sammy's slow today." 

"Here, it's ready." 

"Thanks see if there's anything on the tube."

"Alright." 

Sam went over to the old television and switched it on, waiting for it to come on. He flipped through the couple of channels Bobby could get, pausing on a movie.

"How's this, it's about fast cars I think."

"Sure, man this kid can put it away." Dean commented putting Baby John on his shoulder to burp him. 

"Just like his uncle."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I watched some of this movie at Oree's a while back, wasn't bad what I saw."

"Want me to change it?"

"Naw, didn't get to see most of it, went to sleep."

"Maybe you can stay awake this time."

"Probably longer than this little guy." Dean grunted looking down at John's puckered face as he sucked on his lower lip letting his eyes drift shut, content to be in the arms of one of his uncles. Dean sat the empty bottle down and rubbed his back waiting for burps. He kissed his silky soft hair and hummed softly under his breath to him. He could feel his warm breath on his neck as he twitched in his sleep.

"Are we heading back with Oree whenever they're ready to leave?"  
"Might as well, wanna be sure she's ok." 

"I'm sure the mention of pie had nothing to do with your decision."

"Of course not." he mused as a small smile twitched his lips just thinking about all the pies from the last family gathering. He thought he had died and gone to Heaven with the selection of desserts they had at Oree's birthday bash.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dean was fighting to keep his eyes open and watch the movie. The house was quiet, except for the drone of the television and an occasional snore from his baby brother who had passed out twenty minutes ago. Baby John was sleeping contently in Uncle Dean's arms, smiling and twitching in his sleep. 

A soft swish of feathers and a slight disturbance in the air, caused him to stiffened slightly and focus on Castiel, who was standing in front of him.

"Cas, something wrong?" he whispered sitting up more in the chair.

"I need to return to Heaven to take care of some pressing matters."

"Have you told Oree?"

"Aurora was still resting; I didn't want to disturb her. Will you watch over both of them until I can return?"

"You know it man, don't worry, Sammy and me can handle it." he assured the angel.

"I wouldn't leave unless it was necessary."

"It's ok Cas, Oree understands all that. Go on, do whatever it is you need to do. Ya know we'd never let anything happen to either of them."

"Thank you Dean, you are a good friend." 

Castiel disappeared as suddenly as he appeared leaving Dean blinking quickly. He got up and went over to his sleeping brother giving his foot a kick.

"Hey wake up." he grunted at him.

"I'm up." he startled sitting up and looking around confused.

"Take the kid; I'm goin' up to sit with Oree." 

"Where's Cas-s-s." he yawned widely rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Heaven called." he said transferring Baby John into Sam's arms. He mewed and grunted with being disturbed, but settled into Uncle Sam's chest with a sigh. Sam settled back into the couch making himself comfortable as he again began watching the movie. Phoebe settled back down beside the couch, once she saw her charge was ok.

spnspnspn

Aurora stirred in her sleep and searched for the warm body that wasn't there anymore. She stretched and squinted her eyes open looking for Angel. 

"Hey Sis." Dean said softly from the chair he had pulled beside the bed.

"Dee." she smiled tiredly. "Where's Angel?"

"He was needed back in Heaven for some crap, had to pop back up there."

"I'm surprised he was able to stay this long. How ya doin'" 

"I'm fine; the bigger question is how you are?"

"Join me." she offered sliding over on the bed so Dean could join her.

He pushed himself up from the chair and fixed the pillows so he could sit and lean back against the headboard. As soon as he was settled, Aurora made herself comfortable in his arms, laying her head in the nap of his neck.

"You had us worried there Sis." he said softly rubbing her back. He brushed his lips across her forehead giving her a tight hug. It was just hitting him how close they came to losing her and his nephew. Dean swallowed hard trying to keep the tears that invaded his eyes from sneaking out. He cleared his throat and quickly wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dee, I know everyone was worried, but what I did had to be done alone."

"I'm just glad you came back to us."

"Dee, stop it." she mumbled into his chest. "Quit beating yourself up."

"What?"

"This was not your fault Dee; I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They weren't after me; I was an added bonus for them."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't..."

"Stop it; I don't wanna have to go Little Sister on ya. Let it go." 

"Ok."

"I mean it, I know when you're not telling me the truth." she chastised looking up into the same green eyes she had. 

"I'll try." he pouted at her. "Did Cas tell you Crowley was here and helped?"

"Yes, I'll have to thank him later."

"Do you know what he did?"

"He took the dark power away. Guess he figured out the book I was looking at." she said thoughtfully. "I had to increase my power if I was going to face the bitch that was behind all that. I could feel the energy and power in that place, but couldn't protect myself. Whatever drugs they were pumping into us kept us docile and out of it."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And to have John taken that way..." he started as anger began to build.

"Hey, stop it!" she demanded. "They have been taken care of; believe me when I say they won't bother anyone again."

"Ok." he said letting out the breath he was holding.

"Dee, I have to tell you something." she said softly and sadly. 

"What Sis?" he asked noticing the change in her voice.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered with a hitch in her voice.

"Sis, hey come on, what's going on?"

"I lost it."

"Lost what?"

"The necklace that was your Mom's, the one you gave me for my birthday." she finally got out. "I was wearing it when they snatched me and I didn't have it on when I woke up here." 

"Oree, its ok. I'm just glad we've got you back." Dean assured her wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "That was material, yes it was my Mom's, but I know she would understand, just like I do." 

Oree buried her face into his chest as she let a small sob escape her lips. Dean hugged her tight trying to give her comfort and brotherly love. Oree pressed her ear to Dean's chest listening to his heart beat steady and strong. She knew he would protect her to the last beat of his heart if needed. She thanked God every night that her brothers walked into her life and decided to stay. She was so blessed to have found her brothers, falling in love with Angel and the joyous addition to her family, their son.

Ellie whined and jumped on the bed trying to see why Oree was so upset. She nosed her hand and Oree scratched behind her ears letting her know she was ok.

Dean jumped when small mewing sounds and kicking got his attention. Lying between their legs was Baby John, kicking and trying to talk. 

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

Oree giggled and untangled herself from Dean to pick up her son. "Hey baby boy, showing off are you?"

"What just happened?" Dean asked as Sam came busting into the room with a look of panic on his face and Phoebe was on his heels yipping and whining excitedly.

"Dean! John...." he started stopping short when he saw John in his mother's arms all safe and sound.

"Guys, guess Angel didn't tell ya, seems like out little man has inherited some of his father's abilities." 

"Wish I'd known that before, 'bout had a heart attack." Sam huffed sitting down on the other side of the bed next to Oree to let his breathing calm down.

"Sorry Sammy." Oree laughed as she cuddled her son and let Phoebe nose him to be sure he was ok. 

"I'd almost dozed off and realized John was not in my arms." he started. "I knew he couldn't of crawled away and thought someone took him from me."

"He's only done it a couple of times. Must of sensed me being upset and wanted to be near."

"Anyway you can let him know not to do that until he has better control?" 

"I'll talk to him 'bout that, right little man?" she cooed kissing his forehead as he fisted his hands in her hair. "Don't pull baby." she told him untangling his fingers from her hair.

"Here, go see Uncle Dean, Mommy needs to potty." 

"Give him to Sammy, I'll help you." Dean replied standing up.

"Now stay with Uncle Sammy, no popping out on him." she explained to her son before placing him in Sam's arms. 

"Careful, you may still be weak." Dean cautioned her as he took her arm to help her stand.

Oree swayed slightly as she stood there for a moment to let the room stop spinning. She nodded to Dean she was ok and they walked slowly to the bathroom. 

"I'm going to take him down and change him." Sam called as he headed back downstairs with Phoebe trotting along behind him. Ellie followed them deciding now was a good time to go out.

"Ugh, I need a shower bad." she groaned wrinkling her nose when she smelled herself. 

"Think ya can stand long enough to do that?" 

"Yeah, I think it'll make me feel more human." 

"Ok then. I'll get ya some clean clothes and bring them in here. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." 

spn

Oree relieved herself and turned on the water getting it hot. She dropped her night shirt and underwear to the floor and stepped into the hot spray, sighing as the water washed over her. She stood under the water letting it beat on her for a few minutes before grabbing some shampoo and washing her hair. She massaged conditioner into it, leaving it while she washed her body. After rinsing her hair, she stood in the spray letting it beat on her shoulders until it started to cool.

"Changed your sheets while you were up, here's some clean things for ya." he told her laying the clothes on the sink.

"Thanks Dee." she replied taking a towel and wrapping around her body and another for her hair.

"You still ok, not woozy or anything?"

"Just weak still." she replied stepping from the tub. 

"I'll wait in the hall." he answered averting his eyes and pulling the door partly closed behind him.

spn

"You happy your Momma's awake, aren't ya?" Sam asked as he changed his diaper. Baby John gurgled up at his uncle listening closely to each word. "We were all so happy when she found out she was pregnant. We didn't find out your Momma was our sister until she was seventeen. It was really a shock at first, ya know, it had just been Dean and me for so long. But I have to admit, it was the best thing that happened to us." 

Sam picked Baby John up and settled him on his shoulder letting him snuggle into the nap of his neck. He breathed in his baby smell as his heart swelled with love. Baby John sputtered and slobber dripped from his lips onto Sam's neck and was making its way down his chest. Phoebe yipped and stood at the door wanting to join her mother outside. Sam wandered into the kitchen and opened the door, leaving it slightly open so they could get back in.

"Yuk kid." Sam grimaced hunting a burp cloth to wipe his neck and put it on his shoulder for John. "Your Momma is one tough, brave woman. She's got us out of a lot of situations, saved our lives for that matter. You should be really proud of her. And your Daddy, he's been our friend for a long time, I have to admit he was a dick with a stick up his ass at first, but he finally opened his eyes and started making his own decisions. He's not perfect by any means, but he helped us out of a number of binds, even gave his life to help us, couple of times there. Yeah, you've got a strange family here, but know this without a doubt; we all love you very much." Sam smiled giving him a small squeeze and kiss on the top of his head. He sat down in the rocker and began to gently rock. The swaying motion relaxed Baby John and he settled into Sam's protective arms to nap. Sam hummed quietly to him as he relaxed in the chair enjoying the time with his nephew.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Whoa, hold on to me." Dean cautioned as Oree swayed through the doorway.

"Just a little woozy, guess that shower took more out of me than I thought." she told him leaning into him as he guided her back to her bedroom. 

"Let's get ya back in bed so you can rest." 

"I'm for that." she sighed sitting down on the clean bed. 

"Look, why don't you get some more rest while Sammy and me run into town to pick up some dinner. We shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so. We'll take the kid with us."

"Sounds good." she yawned laying down and snuggling under the covers as Dean tucked them around her. 

"You sure you'll be ok if we both leave?"

"Yes, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I could use a nap after using all my energy on a shower." 

"Ok, Bobby's out delivering some parts, so he won't be back 'til this evening. I'll let Ellie in 'fore we leave, she can keep ya company."

"Mmm-mm." 

"Sleep tight Sis." he smiled seeing she was already dozing.

spn

"Hey." Dean called to Sam. "Let's go grab some food for dinner and we need to pick up some more formula, he's only got enough for another day or so."

"The car seat's in the utility room if ya wanna put it in the car." 

"Right, fix a diaper bag while you're at it." 

"Got it." Sam said getting up and shifting Baby John around so he could pack a bag. He went to the kitchen and started heating water to warm it to take with them in case he got hungry. Baby John grunted and tried to stretch his body. "You are a wiggle worm." Sam commented repositioning him so he could stretch better and he could get a better grip on him. 

"Ok, need to get him strapped in now." Dean said sitting the car seat on the table. 

Sam passed him to Dean and watched as Dean settled Baby John in the seat and began to snap straps around him. He tightened the final strap being sure it wasn't too tight. Both the brothers were stepping up to being an uncle and were loving every minute of it.

"You got everythin'?"

"Think so, you sure Oree's gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, we won't be gone that long and Ellie's here with her. She was already asleep when I left." he told him. "Ellie, watch Oree, we'll be back in a bit."

She woofed her understanding and trotted toward the stairs. Phoebe looked from one brother to another and whined pathetically at them. Dean looked down at her and back at Baby John to Sam. He shrugged and headed for the Impala. 

"Come on then, but ya gotta behave." Dean growled picking up the car seat. "And ya have to stay on the blanket." 

Phoebe pranced happily along beside him, her tail wagging excitedly. Dean snagged a blanket from the utility room and headed for the car mumbling under his breath about being a push over.

spn

"Need to ask ya somethin'" 

"Sure, what?" Sam asked eyeing him suspiciously, not sure what Dean was going to ask.

“Truth Sammy.”

“You’re starting to worry me Dean, what is it?”

“Did you call Crowley to help Oree?”

“I-I-er-er no.” he stammered looking away. “Yes...I figured he might be able to help her.” he finally admitted. “Seems like he actually likes her and I thought it was worth a shot.”

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” 

“Didn’t wanna get everyone’s hopes up if it didn’t pan out.” he admitted. “Hail Mary I guess.”

“Next time, clue me in ok. No more secrets.”

“Alright, won’t happen again.”

“Good, he ok back there?”

“Yeah, gone to sleep.” Sam said glancing back at their nephew. “I wonder...”

“What?” Dean asked looking over at Sam for him to continue.

“Just how much of his Mom and Dad he has inherited?”

“Oh yeah...guess we’ll have to wait and see. Well we know he can transport, kind of.” 

“And have you noticed how he watches you when you talk to him? I swear he understands what we’re saying.”

“Yep, he’s goin’ to be one special kid.”

spn

The quietness of the house stirred Oree from her sleep. She blinked her eyes several times to bring the world back into focus as she listened again for that noise that wasn't suppose to be there. Ellie let a deep rumbling growl start down in her chest and work its way up. She stood and walked to the other side of the bed, putting herself between Oree and the door.

"El, what is it?" she said quietly sitting up in the bed and looking toward the door. She frowned as small creaks echoed down the hall as someone tried to walk quietly. A shadow appeared in the hallway before stepping into the dim light of the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

A wide sheath of hair stood up down the middle of Ellie's back as she made ready to defend her companion. She growled fiercely, baring her long white teeth at the intruder. She growled again warning the person to back off. Before either Oree or Ellie could react, the intruder raised a gun and shot her.

"No!" Oree screamed as Ellie slumped to the floor of the bedroom. "You're so dead." she growled at the intruder while sliding to the edge of the bed. Before she could continue a small dart lodged in her neck causing her to gasp before falling over on the bed.

spn

Dean and Sam both turned to the noise coming from the parking lot. They looked at each other with concern when they realized it was Phoebe howling madly. Dean threw money at the cashier and grabbed Baby John while Sam grabbed the food. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Dean questioned hurrying out the door. Before they could get to the car, Baby John began to cry, growing louder with each breath. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked looking down at the screaming child.

"Don't know." Dean growled pushing Phoebe to the side to get the car seat locked in. Phoebe growled and snapped at Dean trying to get around him. "Stop it, we're goin' home!"

"Man, she's worked up 'bout something." Sam remarked looking around at Phoebe as she smelled Baby John trying to get him to stop crying. "Here." Sam offered trying to get a pacifier in his mouth. Baby John huffed and spit the pacifier out of his mouth so he could cry and Phoebe began to howl again.

"Hang on." Dean ordered as he pulled from the lot and sped toward Bobby's as fast as traffic would allow. Once he got on the side road, he floored the gas pedal and his Baby answered him with a loud roar, picking up speed as the engine ground out more power.

spn

Dean skidded to a stop, gravel flying as he bolted from the car.

"Get John, I'll check Oree." he ordered as Phoebe bound from the car too. 

They raced inside, pausing only long enough to see no one was downstairs. Dean took the steps two at a time, but Phoebe beat him up them and into Oree's bedroom. He stumbled to a stop seeing the empty bed and Ellie laying beside them bed with blood seeping from a wound. Phoebe whined and cried nosing her body trying to get her up. 

spn

Bobby pulled his truck beside the Impala and stopped. He saw Sam was getting the car seat out of the car, but didn't see his brother. Leo whined, begging to be let out and Bobby opened the door for him. Without hesitation, he raced toward the house and disappeared. 

"Sam, son what's going on?"

"Don't know, Phoebe and John both had a melt down about something. Here take him, I'm goin' to check on Dean." Sam explained thrusting the car seat into his arms before hurrying inside. 

"It's ok son." Bobby assured him as John continued to whimper and whine. He looked up into Bobby's eyes as big tears rolled out of his. "Come on, let's go see what's goin' on."

spn

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran inside.

"Up here!" his brother called back.

Sam headed up the stairs to find Dean leaning over Ellie's bloody body with Phoebe and Leo pacing around him.

"She's still alive, we need to get her to a doctor." 

"What happened?"

"I'd say she was shot." 

"Where's Oree?"

"Don't know."

Both brothers looked up as a menacing roar echoed down the hall before a shimmering figure stomped into the room. They knew it was Jasper as he stopped by Ellie whining in concern.

"Boys, what's goin' on?" Crowley asked stepping into the room.

"Ellie's been shot and Oree's missing." 

"Didn't she just get home?"

"Yeah, we need to get Ellie to a vet." 

"If I may." Crowley offered stepping to the wolf hybrid and kneeling down. He placed a hand on her wound and whispered a short spell before standing back up. "The bullets out. She'll be slow for a day or so, but no lasting effects." her reported brushing off his hands and holding up a bullet. "What's this about Mama Chipmunk missing?"

"Looks like someone took her against her will." Sam said holding up a small dart. "She was drugged."

"Damn, who would've done this?" Dean questioned looking around the room for any evidence. Nothing else seemed out of place or missing.

"Boys, what's goin' on?" Bobby asked walking into the room, frowning when he saw Crowley.

"Some one took Oree."

"Balls!" he growled madly. 

"You know Jasper can track her." Crowley offered. "I'll stay here with Gramps and watch Baby Feathers." 

"Sam, grab the weapons bag from our bedroom. Jasper can you find Oree?" Dean asked.

Jasper growled as he licked Ellie's face once to be sure she was ok. Ellie woofed softly and sat up, but didn't get up. She growled at him and urged him to find her companion. Jasper sniffed deeply at Oree's dirty clothes getting a good scent. He woofed and started out the door, pausing briefly to be sure the brothers were following him.

"We'll call when we find anything." 

"Be careful son, we don't know what's goin' on here."

"Awe, Baby Feathers, don't you worry, yer momma'll be found." Crowley cooed to Baby John as he loosened the straps to get him out. 

"Yer be careful with him or this ol' man'll kick your demon ass."

"Bobby, would I harm this tike? Uncle Crowley won't lay a finger on you." 

Baby John screwed his face up to cry, but grunted as he stared up at the new face holding him. He poked out his lip and sniffed unhappily. Crowley bounced him lightly as he tried to keep him appeased. 

"Come on, he's probably gonna want to eat soon." Bobby growled at the King of Hell before turning on his heels and walking out.

"Uncle Crowley's gonna get yu a bottle. How‘s that sound?" he cooed to him as he followed Bobby from the room with the two wolf hybrid pups close on his heels.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aurora moaned softly as she rolled over on an unfamiliar cot. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and how she got here. Something clinked down around her feet causing her to sit up slowly to check it out. She found a shackle around one of her ankles that was attached to a ring in the wall only allowing her some movement around the cabin.

"So you finally woke up." a male spoke as he walked out into the light.

"Trent Jessup, you stupid bastard." Aurora sighed shaking her head sadly. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" 

"I kidnapped the bitch that was to high and mighty to date me." he sneered. "You always thought I wasn't good enough for you.

"Trent did you forget you were warned to leave me alone?" 

"What? By those two would be brothers of yours?"

"You know nothing about my family, and as far as my brothers, they let you walk away one time, it won't happen again. I thought for sure you died in that cabin the first time you kidnapped me, guess I should of finished the job. You just lost your life when you took me this time."

"Do you know how long it took me to track you down? How many favors I had to call in." he raged. "I lied to my parents to get information from them. Yeah, still not sure how you did that trick with my gun back then, but it won't happen again. I was able to get to a house and get help is the only reason I'm alive." 

"Let me go now and I will try to stop them from killing you and I won't kill you." 

"You're in no position to make demands. I'm the one who is in control." he told her stepping closer and running a finger down her cheek. "You'll accept us soon enough."

"Don't, what happened to you?" she asked pulling away from his touch. "You're delusional and a little nuts, you know that right? There's no way you come out of this in one piece."

"When I first saw you, I knew right then and there we were meant to be together, it was our destiny." he rambled. "I thought after the first date you saw it too. I saw how good we were together but you blew me off. You wouldn't even take my phone calls. I couldn't understand why you would do that. You didn't give us a chance."

"There was never an us." she tried to explain. "We had one date, one and that wasn't that great. There was nothing there Trent. What you're talking about is all in your imagination. You created this world of yours and all of it is fake. It's a world where you get the girl and live happily ever after, but that girl is not me and will never be me, understand?" 

"No you're wrong, after a little time here, you'll see it and will understand. We are meant to be together, we're soul mates."

"Never Trent. My heart belongs to another and that will never change. Nothing you do will make me love you, for that matter like you, so do yourself a favor and let-me-go."

"You're wrong!" he screamed a crazed look in his eyes. He struck before she could move, snapping her head to the side. He raised his hand to hit her again, but Aurora had enough power to stop his hand from striking again. 

"I need help." she prayed looking slightly upwards. "Angel."

"What did you do to me?" he screamed shaking off the effects and starting toward her again.

"Angel, don't kill him." she said quietly looking over his shoulder.

"Who's Angel?" he asked looking around the way she was looking. 

Trent was suddenly jerked off his feet as Castiel held him by the throat suspended in the air.

"How dare you lay a finger her!" Castiel roared eyes blazing blue with anger when he saw the blood trickling down Aurora's chin. Trent gagged and gasp for air as he clawed at the arm holding him and squeezing the life from him. His struggling began to weaken as his lack of air was causing him to black out. 

"Oree!" a familiar male voice yelled for her. "Oree!"

Before she could answer a huge, shimmering shape lunged into the room knocking Trent from Castiel's hold only to grip him in his huge jaws and shake him like a rag doll. Trent began to scream in horror and agony as he cried out for help. Jasper racked his long, sharp claws down his legs flaying them to the bone and leaving strips of skin hanging like ribbons. Trent's screams turned into hoarse whimpering moans before Jasper bit down one more time ripping his throat out and severing his head from his body.

Dean and Sam rushed into the room to find Castiel kneeling by Aurora and Jasper ripping into a familiar looking male. They watched in utter disbelief as Jasper tore into him. Dean swallowed hard as the all to familiar sensation of being torn apart ran through his body bringing back memories he wanted to have erased from his mind forever. He swallowed hard trying to hide his shaking hand before anyone saw. Sam saw the look on Dean's face and knew what he was remembering. It was the same thing that was invading his thoughts, ones he will never forget as he watched his brother die, being torn up by a hell hound. Blood, guts, ripped clothes, and body parts lay around the hell hound as he gave the body one final shake before growling one final time at what was left of Trent Jessup.

"Sis, you ok?" Dean asked looking away from the carnage that had once been a man, his stomach churning from the bloody mess.

"I'm ok, he drugged me and brought me here." 

"Cas can you get this off?" Sam asked holding the chain that was attached to Oree's ankle. Cas waved his hand and the chain dropped from her ankle. She let Sam and Dean help her off the bed and accepted the snuffing from Jasper who had come over to check her out.

"Ellie, he shot Ellie." she cried clinging to Dean's arm.

"It's ok, Jasper brought Crowley and he helped her." 

"Thank god. Jasper, thank you, go on now go back to Ellie, let her know I’m ok.“ she told the hell hound after giving him a hug. “I never dreamed he was looking for me. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. He was obsessed with me and from what he said has been looking for me for a long time." 

“Cas can you clean this up and we’ll take Oree home.”

“I will do that.”

“Join us when you’re done.”

spn

Dean pulled into the driveway of the salvage yard rolling to a stop at the front of the house. He looked in the mirror at his sister asleep in Cas’s arms relieved they had gotten there in time. He didn’t think any of them had an inkling Jessup was still around and after Oree.

“Aurora wake up, we’re back at Bobby’s.” Cas said gently brushing her hair from her face. “Let’s get you back in bed.”

“Wanna see our son firs'.” she slurred trying to shake the exhaustion from her body. 

The weary family made their way inside to find Crowley in the rocking chair, entertaining of Baby John. He was making a silly face and mumbling silly talk to him. Bobby sat in the other chair looking rather miffed he was still even there.

“Mama Chipmunk, glad to see you are unharmed.” Crowley commented standing up so she could sit.

“Thanks for all you’ve done, Crowley.” she replied taking unsteady steps toward him. “Has he been good?”

“A lit'le trouper he’s been. Sit ‘fore yer fall over.” 

Aurora gratefully took the rocking chair and accepted Baby John from him. She smiled down at him before kissing his head and talking softly to him. Ellie limped slowly into the room and over to Aurora whining to her. 

“Oh Ellie, I’m so sorry he shot you.” she whispered moving Baby John so she could hug her. “You were so brave trying to protect me.” 

“Why don’t ya let Cas take you upstairs to lie down for a bit. You look exhausted.” Dean suggested. “Sam and I can take care of the kid.” 

“Thanks Dee, I think I will.” she replied letting him take Baby John and allowing Castiel to help her up. She stopped at Crowley and reached up planting a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks again, Uncle Crowley.” 

“Think nothin’ of it love, anything for my BFF.” he replied slightly embarrassed by the attention. He watched them go upstairs before turning to the boys. “Well, I’ve got Hell to run and a certain soul to entertain, ta-ta.” he told them before vanishing.

“Didn’t think that sob would ever leave. He’s really taken a shining to the lad, almost acted human.”

“Yeah, shocker.”

“Here, let me have the rascal, I need to get some Grandpa time in with him ‘fore you all leave.”

“I’ll go heat up the food we bought.” Sam offered realizing they didn’t get to eat dinner yet and his stomach was starting to growl.

“I’ll help, let them have some alone time.” Dean snickered following Sam into the kitchen.

“Now that we’re alone, what say you and me have a talk.” Bobby began looking down into Baby John’s face. "Now that ass wipe ya just met, gotta watch him, he is a demon..."

spn

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Castiel asked Aurora again.

“Yes Angel, just still weak, using my power drained me, I just need some rest to let myself recharge.”

“Here, drink some more fluids, you need to keep hydrated.” 

“Who told you that?” 

“I saw it on the television, Night Shift. You need to be keep still and warm so you don’t go into shock.”

Aurora chuckled to herself, but took the water he offered and slowly sipped it, letting the wetness sooth her dry throat and mouth. 

“Stay with me.”

“Of course. I’m not leaving you again.”

“Angel, I know you have duties in Heaven, I knew that goin' into this relationship, it's ok. I'll be ok.”

“Heaven will have to come to me, I won’t let any one hurt you ever again.” he stated pulling her tightly into his embrace. He felt her relax into his body and vowed to keep her safe. "Aurora, I know this is a human thing, but I think I want to do it. Will you marry me?"

"Where did that come from?" she asked tilting her head to look into his face.

"I believe it is customary when you love someone and want to be with them forever is get married."

"Angel you're watching way too much television." she laughed softly running a finger down his cheek. 

"Is that a yes?" he questioned again.

"Of course, I will if that is what you want."

"Good."

“I love you.” she mumbled as exhaustion pulled her under and she drifted off into the realms of sleep.

"I love you too." he mumbled into her hair, holding her close.

spn

"Bobby, food's warmed." Sam called from the kitchen.

"Be right there." he answered. "Now don't ya forget what I told ya, stay alert."

Baby John gurgled up at him as he listened intently to Bobby's voice drone on. He liked it when his family talked to him and told him things. He was so happy to be with his family again and to feel their love for him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next few days went by fast and without further incident. Bobby was getting some quality Baby John time while he could. He hated to see them go, but knew they needed to get home. Aurora decided she was well enough to travel and thought it was time. She had called her aunt to let her know there was a wedding to plan, nothing fancy, simple and family only. Asteria was ecstatic and assured her she would handle everything. They would have it at her home, in the back yard by the lake; yes, she had the prefect spot already picked out. She told Aurora not to worry about anything, between her and the other family members; they would do everything needed to make it a special day, just for her.

Aurora had complete confidence in her aunt to make it perfect and a day for her to remember. She really hated to leave Bobby's, he meant a lot to her and was like a father to her, just like he was to her brothers. She knew he loved her son very much and would be a good grandfather to him.

spn

"Do you have everything?" Dean asked Aurora as he put his bags in back of the Impala. 

It was decided since there was more room in the Impala, Aurora and Baby John would ride with him and Sam and Cas would drive Aurora's truck with the wolfs. Cas and Aurora were going to alternate riding with Dean and taking care of Baby John plus help drive, if Dean would allow it.

"Yes, I double checked already."

"We'll drive partway and stop for the night, no need pushing it." 

"Sounds good. Guess it's time for good byes." she said sadly.

"Yeah, but remember Bobby's flying out for the wedding in less than two weeks." 

"I know, but still..."

"Hey, he'll probably be glad for all of us to get out of his hair, have some piece and quiet again." 

"Yeah, you're right." she giggled heading back inside wiping the tears from her face. 

"Bobby thanks for all the help." Sam said accepting the hug from his adopted father.

"Sam, ya take care of yerself and that hardheaded brother of yours."

"I will, don't worry."

"Come on sweet pea we need to tell Grandpa Bobby good bye." Aurora told her son holding him so he could see Bobby.

"Oree, lass, you take care of yerself and bring this little one around as much as you can." Bobby said giving Baby John a kiss on the head and Aurora a hug. He blinked the tears back knowing his place was going to be awfully quite with everyone gone. "He's gonna be growin' like a weed and runnin' around 'fore ya know it."

"You know we will and you know you're welcome anytime to come visit us." she replied kissing him on the cheek and wiping her own tears away. "You take care of yourself and Leo. He'll keep ya company when we're gone."

"I will lass and thanks for the pup."

"Bobby, thanks, we'll be seeing ya for the wedding." Dean said shaking his hand before accepting a hug and slap on the back. 

"Drive safe, ya hear. Gotta take care of my grandson and all." 

“Always.” he nodded with understanding.

"Thank you." Cas stated holding out his hand. 

"Aw hell." Bobby grunted giving him a hug. "Yer part of the family now." Castiel allowed the older hunter to hug him tight before stepping back. "Take care of that lass and my grandson."

"I will."

With one final wave, Dean pulled down the driveway and headed for the main road with Sam following behind him in Oree's truck. Dean glanced in the mirror making sure Sam and Castiel were still behind them.

"Hey Sis."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Cas wants to get married? I mean its great and all, but why now?"

"I blame it on television."

"C'me again?"

"He watches too many shows showing how life is in TV land. He thinks everything on there is how people are supposed to be and act. I've tried to explain to him that real life isn't like that, but sometimes he just doesn't get it."

"Yeah, he can be naive still, but he's learning. He knows what's important though." 

"It really was out of the blue. I'm just glad Auntie wants to handle everything, I'm not a wedding planning sort of person, hell I'd just as soon elope, but I think Angel wants everyone to see it."

"Maybe it's his way of showing you're his and wants all to know."

"Who knows how he thinks, he is a celestial being after all." 

“Just go with it Sis, can’t see any harm doing it.”

“No, guess not, gives us a reason to have a party.”

“There you go, always game for food and drink and good times.”

Baby John began to grunt and make noises from the back seat letting them know he wanted some attention. 

“Guess we’re due a pit stop. Call Sam and let him know we’ll go ahead and stop up ahead and get gas.”

“Alright.” she replied pulling out her cell to call their brother who was still following along behind them.

spn

"Ok, got two rooms side by side around back." Oree told the guys coming out of the office with two keys. She handed one to Sam and kept one for herself. Dean and Sam pulled the car and truck around behind the office and parked.

"Feels good to be out of that truck." Sam groaned stretching his back and listening to it pop. 

"Girls, stay out of sight, go on run, come to my room when you're done." Aurora told the wolves letting them out of the truck. They yipped to her and ran for the woods behind the hotel. Aurora had picked this hotel because of the large wooded area beside it.

"Man, you sound like Rice Crispies." Dean teased grabbing his bag from the back and heading for their room. "Come on, open up."

"I'm coming, don't rush me." he complained heading for the hotel room door.

"There's an adjoining door between the rooms." Aurora pointed out. "Are we eating in or out?"

"In." three voices answered as one.

"Ok then, who's doing the food run?" she asked sitting the car seat on a bed so she could get Baby John out.

"I will, Sam did most of the driving, I can be there and back before anyone else." Castiel offered.

"You know what I want, Dean'll take the same. Sam salad with chicken or sandwich?"

"Salad and be sure and get crackers." he said putting his bag on the bed farther away from the door. 

"Pie, get some pie." Dean added.

"You remember how to use the card?"

"Yes, I will return shortly." he replied disappearing from the room.

"Hey sweet pea, you getting hungry?" she asked her son. 

Baby John wiggled and stretched his arms and legs from where he lay on the bed. He tracked his Momma with is blue eyes as she busied herself making him a bottle.

"Want me to feed him?" Sam offered stepping in from the other room. 

"Sure if you like." she smiled handing him a bottle to shake up.

"Hey little man, you ready for dinner?" Sam asked as he picked up his nephew and made himself comfortable in an overstuffed chair. 

Baby John began to wave his arms excitedly knowing that the bottle meant food and he was ready to eat. Sam smiled down at him as Baby John grunted and settled down in his arms to have his dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel appeared in the room carrying three take out bags and a six pack of beer.

"I thought you might like a beer with your meal."

"Dude, you're the best!" Dean grinned accepting the beer from him. "Let's dig in, I'm starved."

spn

It was late afternoon, two days later when they pulled up to the cabin in the mountains of Western North Carolina. Dean parked the Impala beside the garage leaving room of Sam to pull in beside him. Oree got out of the car groaning, moaning and stretching.

"Crap, it is good to be home." she cried stretching her arms over her head to pop her back.

"I think everyone's glad to be home." Sam laughed as Ellie and Phoebe jumped from the back and began to run around the yard sniffing and exploring things. They wanted to make sure everything was ok and nothing was out of place. Ellie howled toward the woods before running off toward the woods with Phoebe on her heels.

"You're home, where's that little tike?" Asteria called from the porch.

"Got him." Dean said taking Baby John from the back seat. "Well buddy, you're home." he told him holding him where he could see the cabin and the surroundings. 

"How was the trip dear?" Asteria asked giving Oree a hug and heading for Dean.

"It was tiring, but not bad. John did pretty good considering this was his first road trip."

"Hello sweet cakes!" she cooed taking Baby John from Dean's arms and cuddling him.

"Angel, let's get the things inside."

"Aurora, Castiel, first come and see your surprise. It is from the entire family." Asteria urged leading the way inside. "I hope you like it." 

Aurora and Castiel followed her with Dean and Sam close behind. They stepped into the living room and looked around carefully. Aurora spotted it first; there was now another door where a window used to be just outside of her bedroom. 

"Auntie?" Aurora questioned as she walked toward the new door. 

Aurora opened the door and looked inside to find a beautiful nursery with its own bathroom. It was decorated in subtle shades of blue with a crib, changing table, rocking chair, dresser and closet. There was one corner set up as a play area with a window seat/toy box. One wall was a mural with baby animals and there were stars on the ceiling. Aurora walked slowly into the room, inspecting everything inside in awe. 

"Well what do you think?"

"Oh Auntie, it's wonderful, I love it!" she cried turning to hug her. 

"Wow!" Dean remarked as he and Sam stepped in. 

"Looks like you've got everything you need." Sam added.

"This is very nice." Castiel commented turning to see the entire room.

"We thought it would be nice for John to have his own room near you instead of in the back where the other bedrooms are. The house was designed perfectly to add on this room and another bathroom. The entire family helped to get it ready for when you returned."

"I love it so much Auntie. Look sweetie, your very own room.” Aurora told Baby John showing him the mural and his bed. He cooed happily, eyes wide as he took in everything around him.

“Come on guys; let’s get the stuff out of the car.” Dean said. “I’m ready to have a beer and relax.”

“I’m with you.” Sam agreed heading out after him. 

“Here you go John, your new bed.” Aurora said laying him in the crib and turning on the mobile hanging above him. Baby John began to gurgle and coo happily at the rotating mobile and the music it was playing. 

“I’m going to help the guys.”

“I have some dinner ready for everyone. I’ll go finish it up.” Asteria replied following her out. “There’s also a monitor so you can keep an eye on him. One station is in the bedroom and the other is portable so you can move it around. Right now it’s in the kitchen.” 

“You’ve thought of everything.”

“And the wedding plans are moving smoothly, I can’t wait to show you what I have planned.”

“Auntie what would I do without you?”

“You just take care of your family, you leave everything to me. Now go help your brothers and Castiel, I know everyone must be tired and ready to rest.”

“Thanks Auntie.” she said giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the help her brothers.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aurora sighed and rolled over in bed feeling an empty space beside her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room not seeing Castiel any where.

"You're awake, good." Castiel said walking into the room with a tray in his hands. "I made you breakfast."

"Wow, breakfast in bed." she replied.

"This is your day, I talked to your aunt, we need to be at her house by one pm, she says the wedding is set for four." 

"Where's John?" 

"Your brothers have him. They're quiet adept with taking care of him. I believe they are what you call spoiling him."

"That's ok, I'll be sure they're around for the temper tantrums and the terrible two's." she giggled picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite. 

"I want this to be a special day for you." 

"It is Angel, it will be as long as we're together and we have our family around us." 

"Family is important." he said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Hey, no sadness today, this is your day too. My family is your family and there are an awful lot of us to go around." she teased him making him smile.

Aurora knew some of Castiel's story, but she didn't know about the brothers and sisters he had lost over the years. Those closest to him were now dead. Others looked to him to lead; some still looked at him as a traitor to his own kind. There was still much about his life and her brother's lives she did not know.

spn

"You got the diaper bag packed?" Dean asked Sam as he changed Baby John's diaper.

"Yeah, just need to get the bottles and formula from the kitchen."

"Our clothes in the car?"

"Yes, including shoes. Cas and Oree are going in her truck, so we've got little man with us." 

"Yeah, got them a wedding present from us." Dean said handing Sam an envelope.

Sam took the envelope and opened it to see a receipt for a reservation for two nights at an upscale hotel in the next town over. He arched his eyebrows and nodded.

"Nice, so does that mean we're babysitting?" 

"Yep. Thought they deserved a couple of days to themselves being their wedding night and all."

"You're a good big brother Dean."

"I know, I'm awesome." he smirked picking up Baby John. "You ready to go see your Mommy get married slugger?" Baby John gurgled and cooed at him waving his arms around happily.

"Hey Sis, you ready?" Dean called to her as he walked out of the nursery. 

"Almost." she responded running out of her bedroom and looking around the living room before bouncing off Sam and running back to her bedroom.

"Wow! What's going on?" 

"It seems she's lost something." Castiel said helplessly watching Oree throw things around in their bedroom.

"It's got to be here." they heard her mumbling.

"Any idea what it is?"

"No, she's been kind of nervous and a little crazy the closer the time is coming to leave."

"Well, it is her wedding day, guess she has a right." Dean shrugged shifting Baby John in his arms. "Look, we're goin' on to Asteria's house, you just get her there."

"I'll try, but you know how stubborn she can be."

"She is a Winchester." Dean laughed before leaving.

"Good luck." Sam advised him giving him a light slap on the back and a chuckle, before heading out after Dean leaving Castiel to deal with a frantic Oree.

spn

"Aurora dear, come in, I've got your dress and everything ready in my room." Asteria told her when she walked into the house. "Go on now dear, Courtney and Taylor are going to do your hair and nails."

"Right Auntie." Oree sighed, heading toward the back of the house.

"You, young man, to the guest bedroom with her brothers. You can't see her until the ceremony, now go get ready." she commanded, shooing Castiel to another bedroom.

The house was decorated with peach roses sitting randomly throughout the house. Asteria had enlisted the help of family with preparing food and setting up for the wedding. Since they had regular family events monthly or more, she had tables, chairs and tents. The guys helped with setting up the tents for the reception and had the tables and chairs arranged under them. They made sure to leave room for dancing under the tent with the table for the bride and groom. One of the cousins was in charge of the music for the affair and was setting up soundtracks to play.

Two cousins roasted a whole pig and they had grilled chicken along with hot dogs and hamburgers for the kids. The women when all out with making sides and desserts for the reception, there was an array of anything you could ask for from salads to vegetables to breads to fruit. There was beer from the brothers with the brewery, large containers of coffee, tea, lemonade, and water. There was enough food for a small army being brought in and prepared. 

Two of the women had made a beautiful four tier wedding cake with peach roses twirling around the side up to the top. They had made each layer a different flavor. No one knew the real meaning behind the groom with angel wings, thinking they were there because Aurora's nickname for him was Angel. 

spn

"There you are." Dean said from the bedroom door. "Well don't just stand there, get in here." 

"Asteria said I was to wait here until it's time." Castiel said wide eyed and looking pretty lost.

"Yeah old tradition, you're not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony." 

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked, looking around the bedroom.

"Relax man, here feed your son." Dean offered deciding to give him something to do. 

"People are starting to arrive out there already." Sam told them coming into the room with waters and snacks. 

"Man it's still two hours before it's suppose to start." Dean grumbled, catching a water Sam tossed his way.

"She has the back yard full of chairs, I guess everyone is gonna be coming."

"Well h'llo boys, Feathers." Crowley greeted as he popped into the room.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?"

"Little birdie said Mama Chipmunk and Feathers here are getting married today. You know I wouldn't miss an occasion like that." he replied lounging back in one of the overstuffed chairs by the bed. 

"Well, just behave and no messing with the guest." Dean warned him.

"Please-e-e." he scoffed. "I have a kindred spirit with these people, most of them being witches and all."

"Alright, Crowley, make yourself useful, take John so Cas can start getting ready." 

"Come here Baby Feathers." Crowley grunted accepting Baby John from the angel. "Oh, and I have a wedding gift for you." 

"For me?" Cas asked accepting the clothes Sam was holding out to him. 

"Yes." he said snapping his fingers. 

"Hey, hey little bro." a snarky, cheerful voice called to him.

Cas turned around and saw another angel standing by the door with his arms crossed sucking on a lollipop. His eyes widened in shock to see one of his brothers standing there. 

"I-I thought you were dead."

"Hey, I'm the Trickster; I have more lives than you can count." Gabriel bragged walking to Castiel and giving him a hug. 

"So where you been Gabriel?"

"Witness protection dude, the fewer who knew I was still kicking, the easier it was to hide in the shadows. Also worked out a little pact with the nanny over there, used a few of his hideouts." he replied. "And is this the little one I was told about?" 

"He is my son, John Robert." Castiel told him with pride. 

"I see he has his father's eyes." Gabe said taking Baby John from Crowley. He watched John center his attention on him and focus intently on his face. "Look at the intelligence in those eyes, I can't wait to meet his Momma." he cooed to John. John frowned for a moment and then broke into a smile. "I think he likes me, must be my witty charm."

"Right, probably gas." Dean scoffed. "Laying it on kind of thick there, aren't ya."

"Dean-o I've missed chatting with ya and Samsquatch, good to see ya too." Gabriel shot back at him. 

spn

"Hold still Oree, this polish needs to dry." 

"Alright Taylor, and thanks for everything." she said putting her fingers under the light to dry them.

"No problem, I'm so excited for you." 

"There, your hair is done." Courtney announced stepping back to look at it.

"It seems unreal; I can't believe this is happening."

"You're going to be such a beautiful bride."

"Alright honey, let's get your dress on." Asteria told her holding up her dress.

Asteria had found a beautiful wedding dress that complemented Aurora's slim form. It was an A-lined, with a sweetheart neckline, strapless, floor length, rich cream colored, satin gown with a lace and tulle sheath and a small train in the back. Her hair was pulled up in a soft twirl with baby's breath and miniature peach roses wove into it. She wanted to be barefooted, but Auntie voted that down, so she had on two inch heels, the same color as her gown. 

Asteria had a bouquet made up of peach roses, baby's breath and greenery, tied with peach ribbon. 

"Well Auntie, how do I look?" Aurora asked turning in a circle showing her the dress.

"My dear, you are breathtaking. Castiel is one very luck man." Asteria smiled with tears in her eyes.

Everyone turned when someone knocked softly on the door. 

"You decent in there." Dean called through the door. 

"Dee, come on it." Aurora told him.

Dean opened the door and stepped into the room, setting his eyes on his baby sister. 

"Damn, Sis, you are gorgeous." 

"Thanks big brother, you're pretty handsome there yourself." she replied giving him the once over. He was dressed in black jeans, a dove grey button up shirt and black boots. Even with the dresser clothes, it didn't hide his muscular build.

"Why thank you my lady." he bowed to her, making her giggle. 

"I have to say my brother knows how to pick 'em." Gabriel commented stepping out from behind Dean to look her over.

"Brother?" Aurora asked looking to Dean for an answer.

"Aurora, this is Gabriel, Cas's older brother, Gabe this is my sister Aurora." Dean said making introductions. "And that is Asteria, her aunt and...I'm guessing cousins?"

"Gabriel as in the Gabriel?" she asked looking from Dean to Gabriel.

"The one and only." Gabriel preened sticking his chest out.

"Hm...Kind of thought you'd be taller." Aurora surmised giving him a once over. "And it's Oree for my friends."

"Nice to meet you Gabriel, come on girls, let's give them a few minutes." Asteria said guiding them out of the room.

"Hello." the two girls giggled as they slipped by Gabriel batting their eyes at him.

"Hel-lo ladies." he crooned to them bowing slightly as they passed.

"Draw it in there Romeo." Dean growled at him. "No accosting the virgins." 

"Dean-o, please....My dear, you are stunning, Cas is very lucky indeed." Gabe said taking her hand. "Wait, I sense something is different..." he started, but Aurora quickly put up her guard to keep him out. "I think you are full of surprises young lady. I look forward to knowing you better; I think we have a lot to talk about."

"So you're an angel too?" she questioned already starting to like this angel.

"I am indeed and I'll be serving as your pastor in the ceremony. What's more fitting than being married by an archangel of the Lord." he beamed. "I'm off to check on my bro, make sure he's not backing out or anything." he laughed heading back out of the room with a wave.

spn

"So, Sis, you ready for this?" he asked her softly, taking her hand in his.

"Dee, I'm so nervous, I'm shaking all over." she admitted letting him pull her into his strong embrace and hold her tight. Dean felt her body trembling in his embrace and tried to comfort her.

"Hey Sis, this is your day. Your family's here, it's a beautiful day, you're marrying your angel, you don't have anything to be nervous about. You're beautiful and Castiel is a lucky bastard. Besides, he knows if he hurts you in any way, I'll toast his sorry ass."

"Dee! You're so bad." she laughed feeling herself relaxing. "How's John?" 

"Sammy's got him...No...Wait... I think Crowley had him when I left."

"So he did come."

"You asked him?"

"Yes, since he seems to adopted me as family, couldn't not invite him."

"Yeah, I guess, Crowley promised to behave and I'll keep an eye on Gabe, he can be a bit obnoxious at times."

"Well, some of my family can be too. As long as he doesn't disappear or anything, we should be ok."

"I just hope he'll leave your cousins alone, he thinks he's a lady's man."

"Well, he may get more than he bargained for with my cousins." she giggled.

"One more thing, I got ya something." he said holding out a small box for her.

Aurora looked at him puzzled as she accepted the box. She slowly opened it and found delicate, silver and diamond cross on a diamond cut silver chain. Tears blurred her vision as she looked up at him.

"I know it's not the same as the one you lost..."

"I love it Dee, I will cherish it always, can you put it on me?" 

Dean took the ends in his fingers and draped it around her neck, squinting as he tried to fasten the small clasp. With some effort, he finally got it locked. Aurora looked down at the small cross that lay on her chest and touched it lightly.

"It's almost time, you ready to do this?" Dean asked holding out his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and squeezed it tightly before taking a deep breathe as she readied herself for this.

"Relax, you'll be fine." he said kissing her forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I think so." she smiled up at him. "Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" 

"You know it Sis, I'm so proud of you, and I know our Dad would be too." he told her as they both paused to think of their father and hoped he was looking down on them.

"Ok, let's do this; we've got some great smelling food to sample out there."

"Don't ya know it."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter of the story. I always hate to see one end because it has been so much fun to write. Aurora has been such a great character to develop and write about. She fit so well with the brothers, helping them with their hunts and becoming a big part of their lives. Enough with my ramblings, I hope I have done justice to the ending. Thanks to all who have taken the ride with me. Leave me a comment, would like to know what your thoughts. NC

 

Chapter 24

The backyard had been turned into a page out of Bride's Magazine. The guests were seated in rows of chairs facing the lake, with a white runner for the bride to walk down in the middle. There was a large trellis at the front with peach roses, baby's breathe, ribbons and white miniature lights woven through it for the bride, groom and preacher to stand under and there were baskets of peach roses and baby's breathe on either side of the trellis along with lit candelabras. At the inside end of the rows of chairs were bunches of peach roses, baby's breathe and greenery, tied to small ribbon covered stakes. The sun was low in the sky off to the side, casting its last rays on the ceremony. 

Soft music played in the background as the guest started taking their seats. The last to come in was Bobby escorting Asteria to the reserved seats on the front row. Bobby looked surprised when he sat down beside Crowley, who smirked at him happily. Sam and Castiel stepped in from the side and made their way to the trellis. Sam was holding Baby John, who was taking in everything with huge eyes and wonderment on his face as he watched all that was going on around him. He cooed softly and gnawed on his fists. They were both dressed like Dean in black jeans, dove grey button up shirts and black boots. Castiel fidgeted slightly until Sam frowned at him and shook his head to stand still. Gabriel stepped up to the trellis since he would be marrying them. 

The music stopped and the Wedding March began to play, signaling everyone to stand. All eyes turned to watch Dean and Aurora come out of the house and walk slowly toward them. There were many ah's and woo's as they saw how lovely Aurora was in her wedding dress. Aurora smiled around her tears as she looked down the aisle to see Castiel standing gazing at her with such love.

Dean squeezed her arm as they paused at the beginning of the runner. "You ok?" he whispered. 

"Yes." she said softly blinking the tears away. "I am going to marry the man I love." 

"Let's do this."

Dean and Aurora walked slowly down the runner, making their way to the front. Sam smiled encouragingly to Aurora as they stopped beside him. Baby John recognized his Momma and gurgled at her as Sam bounced him to quiet him. Dean and Aurora stopped in front of Gabriel and waited for him to begin. He cued for the music to stop and looked out at the faces of the family before him.

"Dear family, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to join Aurora and Castiel in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"My brother and I." Dean answered giving her a kiss on the cheek and placing her hand in Castiel's then taking her bouquet, before stepping to the side to stand with Sam. Sam smiled at his brother and nodded his approval.

"I'm told Aurora and Castiel have written their own vows, Castiel if you will start." 

"Aurora, from the first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You didn't like me at first and I was unsure about you, but the more I got to know you, the more I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are a warm, caring, loving individual who values family above all else. You have become a beacon in the night for me; my bright, shining star and you have given me the most precious gift a woman can give a man, a son." Castiel said pausing to look at Baby John who was gurgling to his Momma and Dad. "I love you with all my heart and soul and will always be there for you. You have showed me the true meaning of family and sacrifice and love. You are my life and my heart belongs to you forever." he told her holding both her hands in his and looking lovingly into her green eyes.

"Now Aurora, your turn." Gabriel continued nodding to her.

"Angel, you're right, I didn't like you at first and was very wary of you. When our lives were thrust together and we faced unknown forces, you showed me patience, kindness and understanding. You guided and protected me in my journey back home to my family. You allowed me to be me and never tried to change me. You gave me your undying love and my most precious gift, our son." she spoke to him before turning to look at Baby John. "I feel safe and so loved when I'm with you. You are my friend, my companion, my lover, my true soul mate and I love you with all my heart and soul. I can not imagine living my life without you in it. You make me complete, together we will walk this path of our lives." she spoke looking deep into his blue eyes relaying to him she meant every word she spoke.

"The rings please." 

Sam shifted Baby John to Dean and pulled the rings from his pocket and passed them to Gabriel. He accepted the rings and raised them to the Heavens and said.

"Bless these rings and let them be a symbol of their love one for another and for the world to see. Let no one dare harm these two for they are blessed by God and watched over by his Heavenly host. Castiel if you will place the ring on her finger." he continued giving him Aurora's ring. Castiel took the ring and carefully slid it onto her finger.

"Now Aurora if you will place the ring on his finger." he told Aurora after giving her Castiel's ring. She took the ring and pushed it onto his finger, smiling up at him. "By the powers from the almighty Father, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

Aurora looked up at Castiel as a single tear trickled down her cheek. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her trembling lips. The last rays if sunlight shone down on the two casting them in a Heavenly light.

"Alright, everyone, I give you Aurora and Castiel, husband and wife." 

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple turned to them hand in hand.

Sam embraced Aurora in a one armed hug, while balancing Baby John in the other. 

"It was perfect and you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." he whispered, kissed the top of her head before passing her along to Dean. "Congrats Cas." he continued pulling him into samsquash hug.

"Thank you and thanks for helping with the vows." he said quietly so no one else heard.

"It'll be our secret."

“Oree, it couldn’t have been more perfect and you could not be lovelier.” Dean told her hugging her tightly swinging her off her feet for a moment.

“Well bro, I think you’ve got a keeper here, you take care of her.” Gabriel told Castiel, slapping him on the back. "I'll be sure and visit, I want to see my nephew grow up."

"Come on guys, head to the back so people can come and congratulate you two." Dean told them guiding them back down the aisle.

“Come on Angel, time to meet your new family. We’ll be heading to the reception after speaking with everyone.” she called to her brothers as they were lost in the crowd. Aurora and Castiel stood to the side and the family came by to speak to them and give their blessings.

“We’ll find you, don’t worry.” Sam called to her with a laugh.

spn

“Oh my god, I don’t think I can move.” Dean complained as he sat at the head table with Sam, Gabriel, Aurora and Castiel. 

“Whose fault is that?” Sam asked amazed at the food Dean could eat at one sitting. “You didn’t have to sample everything.”

“I gotta say Sis; your family knows how to throw a party.” Gabriel said putting another cream puff in his mouth. His plate was piled with every sweet they had to offer, much to his delight.

“I see you have a sweet tooth, but you‘re so skinny.”

“Yeah, high metabolism I guess and it doesn't hurt to be a Heavenly being.” 

“You ok Angel? You look a little overwhelmed.” she questioned her husband laying a hand on his arm and kissing his cheek.

“I didn‘t realize there were so many.” he mumbled quietly as others came by the table speaking to them.

“When there’s a good party, we tend to gather and celebrate.”

“I can see that.”

“Where’s John, Dean?”

“Last I saw of him, Bobby and Crowley were fighting over who was going to hold him.” he shrugged.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find him when its time to leave. Oh, before I forget, from Sam and me, enjoy.” he said handing her the envelope.

She took it and opened it seeing the reservation for two nights at the nice hotel in the next town over.

“Thanks you two, you’ve thought of everything. Guess that means you’re babysitting.”

“Of course, gotta get in our cuddle time with our nephew when we can.” 

“Everyone, if I can have your attention.” Asteria called ringing a bell. 

Everyone looked up and quieted down waiting for her to continue.

“The first dance is for the bride and groom, Aurora, Castiel if you would.” she waved to them to join her in the area cleared for dancing.

Aurora smiled and stood up pulling Castiel with her. 

“Aurora.” he said softly. “I-I don’t know how to dance.”

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead.” she whispered back, pulling him with her to the middle of the room.

White miniature lights hung around the end of the tent and several stringss were strung from the corners to the middle post of the tent. The lights sparkled off them, making them look surrounded by a halo of softness. Everyone paused as they watched the happy couple begin to sway to the music, tuning everyone else out, alone in the moment. No one noticed when a mirror ball began to turn slowly casting rainbows across the floor. Gabriel smirked to himself excited about having a new sister to pal around with and a nephew to spoil. He was going to have to sweet talk her into telling him what she was hiding from him.

The slow, soft, music of Ben E King spilled out of the speakers and the words of Stand By Me began to emit from them.

“When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me”

Aurora had put her arms around Castiel’s neck and he placed his around her waist holding her close. She began to move with the music, letting it take them away to another place, ignoring all those around them and only seeing the one she loved.

“If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
All the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
Stand by me”

 

As the song ended, Castiel brushed his lips across hers as everyone cheered and clapped. They looked up like they just realized there were others around them. Aurora giggled, blushing slightly and pulled him back to their seats. 

“Ok guys, you gotta get up there and dance.”

“Um-m-m, that would be a no.” Dean stated. “Don’t dance, not starting now.” he said eyeing girls looking their way as they whispered to each other and giggled.

“Come on guys, live a little.” Gabriel called to them as he danced away with a girl on each arm who were giggling and talking to him. 

“Sam, you up for some foot work?” she asked.

“I’m with Dean on this one, dancing’s not for me.” he laughed watching Gabriel swing the girls around. 

“Guess I’ll have to go find someone else to dance with then.” Aurora huffed walking away toward Bobby.

Sam and Dean both snickered when she pulled him up and onto the dance floor, but was surprised to see he could actually dance. They danced to the end of the song and Bobby brought her back to the table. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to ask Asteria to dance.

"Moose, here take little Feathers." Crowley said handing John to Sam. "There are some interesting women who need my company on the dance floor."

"Behave!" Dean warned him and got an eye roll from him.

"Hey, ya having fun?" Sam asked John as he sneezed and puckered his face. Sam felt and heard a little motor boat coming from John and then he smiled up at him. "Man, you're supposed to save this stuff for Uncle Crowley." he whined looking over at Dean for help.

"You got the messy hot potato, you get to change him." Dean snickered.

Sam gave Dean is best bitch face before getting up to go look for the diaper bag. 

spn

Dean moved into Aurora's seat next to Castiel. "So how ya doin' man?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm very happy we got married, but all these emotions are a bit overwhelming still. I love Aurora and John with all my heart and would move Heaven and hell if I had to, to protect them. They're my life now."

"Hey, who knows, John might be getting a little sister or brother in the near future."

"What? I haven't learned how to take care of John yet." he frowned.

"Well they say the second kid is easier, you learn from your mistakes with the first."

"Mistakes, what mistakes?" Castiel cried in alarm looking at Dean in fright.

"Move over Dee and what did you say to Angel? He looks like he's going to pass out."

"Just told him John needed a little sister or brother." Dean smirked getting up to visit the dessert table again.

Aurora started laughing as Castiel looked at her not sure what was so funny, while he totally freaked out with the aspects of another child. Aurora hugged him as she continued to laugh.

Dean watched Gabriel with two different girls on each arm dancing to some fast tempo song. He spotted Crowley on the outskirts of the dance floor flirting with a woman he figured was an aunt. So far everything was going well, no one was smote, or exorcised, or disappeared, or was killed, so we can call this a win all the way around. 

spn

Aurora and Castiel climbed into her truck to leave as everyone waved and called their good-byes. Sam had found Baby John again and was standing at the front so he could see them and wave. 

"Why are we going to a hotel and not back home?" Castiel asked as he waved to everyone before driving down the driveway.

“This is the part called the honeymoon Angel.” she said throwing Baby John a kiss. "We get some alone time away from everyone." 

“What are we suppose to do?”

“I’ll explain when we get to the hotel, don’t worry.” she giggled as Castiel looked at her slightly confused.   
“Oh, I think you’ll like it, I might even extend out stay another night. I'm sure my brothers will love to spend another day with their nephew.”

“As long as it’s with you my love, I am happy.” he replied taking her hand and kissing it. 

“Yes, as long as we are together my Angel, I couldn’t ask for anything more. I love you too, so much. My brother might be right, maybe John will get a sibling soon.” she teased, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing contently. Nothing could be more perfect than how it was right now.

THE END


End file.
